


Harry Potter e os filhos de Ymir

by Aomineless



Series: Harry Potter e os Filhos de Ymir [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Book 1: Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, F/F, F/M, M/M, Reincarnation
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-10
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:48:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 36,179
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29949531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aomineless/pseuds/Aomineless
Summary: Um dia Harry Potter recebeu uma estranha carta dizendo que ele era um bruxo por um momento pensou ser uma pegadinha, mas quando um meio gigante aparece na porta de sua casa Harry foi jogado em um estranho mundo onde era uma celebridade.O que tornava Eren Yeager um menino diferente não era o fato de ser filho do curador mais respeitado de St Musgo e a dona de um dos cafes mais bem frequentados do Beco Diagonal, não o que fazia Eren ser especial era o fato dele sonhar com um mundo de gigantes devoradores de homens e pessoas que nunca viu na vida.Dois garotos especiais a sua maneira vão para a maior escola de Magia e bruxaria da Grã-Bretanha quem sabe la eles não podem ser amigos?
Relationships: Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Draco Malfoy & Harry Potter, Harry Potter & Eren Yeager, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger & Harry Potter, Levi Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Levi Ackerman & Erwin Smith, Levi Ackerman & Mikasa Ackerman, Marco Bott & Jean Kirstein, Mikasa Ackerman & Armin Arlert & Eren Yeager, Mikasa Ackerman & Eren Yeager, Sasha Blouse & Connie Springer
Series: Harry Potter e os Filhos de Ymir [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2202687
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	1. ATO 01: Harry Potter e a segunda vida dos filhos de  Ymir

**Author's Note:**

> A FIC ESTA EM PORTUGES CASO QUERIA PASSAR ELA PARA O INGLES POR FAVOR ENTRE EM CONTANTO COMIGO (Isso me faria muito feliz meu sonho e ver uma tradução em inglês dessa historia) 
> 
> MEUUU DEUSSS EU NEM ACREIDTO QUE ISSO FICOU PRONTO.  
> Eu to a semanas trabalhando nesse crossover finalmente estou lançado meu primeiro crossover to tão orgulhosa de mim mesma.  
> Vamos la  
> A fic conta todo o primeiro livro de Harry Potter e ela tem 38.873 palavras. POREMMM  
> quando estava revisando eu comecei a ficar cansada então achei melhor dividir em três (Antes era dividido em duas) para facilitar nossa vida. Nao se preocupe a segunda parte sai amanhã (Que é hj) e acho que já lanço a terceira também ta completa gente confia.
> 
> Outra coisa o nome Filhos de Ymir é o nome da serie caso vcs gostem posso fazer mais kkkk
> 
> SOBRE A FIC:  
> Algumas coisas importantes:  
> PRIMEIRO:A fic segue uma mistura dos livros com filme do harry Potter alguns momentos são livro outros e filmes e claro tem muita coisa diferente.  
> SEGUNDO: Eren e sua galera esta um pouco fora da personalidade principalmente Levi e Mikasa o motivo é que eles se apagaram a sua nova vida e deixaram as mágoas no passado. Vale lembrar que Eren é uma criança no momento logo age como tal.  
> TERCEIRO: EU NAO LI O MANGA MAIS TOMEI MUITOS SPOILER, Logo essa fic segue a narrativa do anime TERA SPOILER DA S4 eu tentei manter o que sabia de spoiler de fora pode ler tranquilo  
> QUARTO: Nao vão aparecer todos os personagens de SNK se nao isso ia ficar bem maior do que 34 mil palavras, e outra coisa a fic tem um ritmo rápido divido em blocos de acontecimentos.
> 
> QUINTO: Eu procuro alguém para passar essa fic para o inglês se vc pode e quer fazer isso entre em contanto comigo o mais rápido possível.  
> Por hora é so isso boa leitura espero que gostem,

#  ATO 01

* * *

# HARRY POTTER E A SEGUNDA VIDA DOS FILHOS DE YMIR

> _**Harry Potter conheceu Eren Yeager anteriormente considerando um genocida e o único capaz de salvar Eldia.**_

Quando Eren Yeager abriu os olhos pela manhã duvidou de si mesmo, teve um longo sonho envolvendo muralhas, titãs, equipamentos de manobras, estrondos e amigos que faria de tudo para mantê-los felizes. Não entendia durante sua curta vida ele sempre teve esses sonhos à primeira vez foi com uma criatura humanoide gigante... _Titã_ com um sorriso distorcido devorou sua mãe e mais tarde Hannes o vizinho bruxo Auror que o salvou uma vez de bruxo das trevas. Naquela vez em que sua mãe se foi o Auror, em seus sonhos um soldado bêbado, levou para um navio de refugiados.

Eren acreditava que sua mente era muito criativa durante anos criou diversos cenários que levaria os editores de livros ao êxtase com suas ideias, seu pai era na verdade um portador de um estranho titã que sempre lutou pela liberdade e passou esse poder para ele, existiam mais duas crianças que o acompanhou na jornada um loiro, Armin e uma menina de cabelos negros Mikasa. Ambos eram seus melhores amigos sua família naquele mundo apertado e caótico que tirou sua liberdade.

Ao longo dos anos, ou melhor, dos sonhos, conheceu outras pessoas igualmente importantes, Annie a menina talentosa nas lutas, Reinar e Bertholdt a dupla inseparável que sempre os acompanhou nas travessuras ou lhe incentivava a continuar lutando, Connie e Sasha dois idiotas que sempre organizava as travessuras, Jean cara de cavalo, apelido rendeu lhe muitas risadas o menino _realmente_ parecia um cavalo. Isso e muito mais, sua mente era incrível por conseguir criar algo assim, Criasta que mais a frente eles aprenderam ser Historia e seu grande amor Ymir a qual o mundo foi muito cruel em não permitir que ficassem juntas. E outros que foram mortos antes do fim, Mina, Thomas _Merlin_ Marco! Pensar em Marco fazia seu corpo tremer de angústia e raiva.

Havia outros também, seus chefes pessoas que respeitava não só por que eram seus superiores mais também por serem figuras que o guiou e orientou em momentos difíceis, líder de esquadrão Hanji a ruiva obcecada por Titãs, Comandante Erwin que se sacrificou na batalha contra o Bestial para recuperar uma parede, Maria local aonde um dia foi sua casa, sem o comandante Erwin ver o oceano nunca teria sido possível. Levi, capitão Levi o homem que fazia seu peito encher de admiração como um dia desejou ser um pouco mais parecido com Levi.

Eren não entendia, sua mente criou esses sonhos com pessoas estranhas em um mundo aonde o ódio e a guerra dominavam era quase como fossem lembranças, vez ou outra duvidou que fossem lembranças, a morte de Sasha e a fúria que sentiu quando percebeu que tudo que viu em uma estranha visão do passado e do futuro estava acontecendo foi bem real, ainda doía, e no dia Eren foi privado de ver sua amiga ser enterrada. Quando viu a decepção nos olhos de Armin e a mágoa de Mikasa, ou o desespero de tentar fazer algo para mudar aquele mundo e garantir que um dia seus amigos pudessem viver livremente e serem felizes mesmo sem ele foi nesses momentos que duvidou de tudo que sabia sobre si. 

Tudo era muito intenso para um sonho, às vezes se assemelhava a visões não que já tivesse tido uma mais se tivesse com certeza seria como aquelas imagens que inundava sua cabeça. Por isso nos seus longos oito anos de vida chegou a uma conclusão palpável: Os bruxos das trevas que lhe sequestrou quando tinha cinco anos foi quem colocou as imagens em sua cabeça, afinal antes dessa idade não sonhava com nada disso.

Por isso seu próximo passo foi pedir um diagnóstico ao seu pai que era um dos melhores curadores de St Musgo;

—Eren não há nada de errado com você!—Foi à cálida resposta do pai após realizar mais uma minuciosa varredura por seu pedido, sua mãe o olhou preocupada quando resmungou algo baixo. —São só sonhos.—Afirmou mais uma vez bagunçado seus cabelos.

Naquela noite sua mãe fez uma xícara de chocolate quente para ajuda-lo a dormir, ela disse que se fosse muito intenso daria uma poção para combater os sonhos mesmo que pai fosse venereamente contra o uso de poção para dormir, segundo o mesmo ainda era muito novo e poderia ficar viciado nelas.

Depois de tomar a xícara quente de chocolate receber Boa noite do pai e um beijo de sua mãe deitou em sua cama afundando-se nos cobertores macios e cheiroso, repetido para si mesmo que o estranho mundo de titãs e guerra era só um sonho.

Não ajudou muito, novamente viu o mundo aterrorizante desta vez com uma criança, Falco um garoto muito bom e divertido que sonhava em salvar a menina que amavam, como Eren, ali senhor Kruguer, encontrava-se em um porão escuro, faltava lhe uma perna. Reinar apareceu logo em seguida com um semblante de surpresa, andava arrependido chorando implorando por seu perdão contou uma história, de como desejava ser um herói e sonhava em receber a atenção de seu pai, Marleyano. Entendia Reinar, era seu amigo mesmo depois da sua horrível traição, mesmo sendo o responsável pela morte de sua mãe ainda se importava com ele, contundo Eren precisava seguir em enfrente lutando. Reinar foi quem ensinou isso siga enfrente sempre lutado.

E foi o que fez queimou aquele mundo em chamas.

Acordou com lágrimas nos olhos, de repente tudo se tornou muito intenso para ser somente um sonho. Para acalmar sua angústia sua mãe o levou para o trabalho e ao final do dia comprou um lenço vermelho. Um lenço semelhante ao que deu a Mikasa.

—Assim você pode sentir abraçado quando os pesadelos chegarem lembre-se Eren são só sonhos. —Sua mãe explicou docemente.

Foi no seu aniversário de nove anos que aprendeu a verdade do mundo de titãs, eram lembranças de uma vida passada e nem todos recordavam, naquele ano em especial seu pai contou algo novo que nunca esperou ouvir.

— Antes de me casar com sua mãe eu tive uma esposa, uma mulher puro sangue seu nome é Dina Fritz.

Dina Fritz era a titã sorridente de seus sonhos, lembrou-se dela devorando sua mãe e matando Hannes, a mulher que trouxe a desgraçada e destruiu sua vida.

O fato era Dina Fritz é mãe de seu meio irmão Zeck Yeager em seus sonhos, Zeck o portador do bestial que matou toda a tropa de exploração e o comandante Erwin, Zeck o desgraçado que Levi jurou arrancar a cabeça. (e no final cumpriu sua promessa, Levi era realmente assustador.) Eren usou Zeck até o fim em seu plano para salvar seu povo, não que gostasse do homem pelo contrário desprezava abertamente; Zeck é um ser que não sabia se estava pronto para ver.

Soube que seu pai queria falar de Zeck no momento que Grisha Yeager abriu a boca para falar de Dina Fritz.

— Você tem um irmão Eren. —Jura? —Na verdade um meio irmão mais velho seu nome é Zeck Yeager, herdeiro da família Yeager. —Disse seu pai com orgulho.

Claro que o Zeck era o herdeiro dos Yeagar por mais que seu pai fosse o atual chefe da família os antigos jamais deixaria um mestiço como Eren subir como cabeça do clã. Bufou, a politicagem de sangue que se exploda não tinha o mínimo interesse em seguir um terço daquelas regras, queria ser livre e seria livre.

Quando seu pai contou sobre Zeck e o fato dele saber da existência de um irmão nunca antes anunciado foi o primeiro indício da verdade dos sonhos malditos; o segundo veio quando seu pai o levou para Alemanha, local que os Yeager se formaram como nobres puros sangues, para conhecer não só sua antiga esposa como também seus avós e tios.

Foi um saco.

Grisha o levou pela primeira vez a mansão principal da família ainda que fosse a atual cabeça não morava por ali, mais sim na Inglaterra com Carla, sua mãe o pai explicou como sempre foi apaixonado por Carla mais seus pais o obrigou a fazer um herdeiro puro sangue para manter o sangue limpo. Cumprida as responsabilidades poderia casar-se com outra mulher sangue ruim, por tanto que sumisse da Alemanha e deixasse Zeck para ser criado pelas tradições Yeagar, ou seja, como um dos bastardos puros Sangue que Eren teve o desprazer de conhecer algumas vezes.

Zeck iria começar sua educação mágica formal e o colégio escolhido era o tradicional frequentando pela família Yeager por anos, Durmstrang uma escola com um regime militar que lembrava muito a época de cadete.

De qualquer forma Eren foi para Alemanha conheceu a mansão e sua família, seu avô que em suas memórias era um velho louco e nessa tinha um olhar severo de poucos sorrisos, uma avó doce que bagunçou seus cabelos e elogiaram seus olhos cor de turquesa.

Conheceu Dina Fritz, a mulher o observava como se fosse uma escoria destruidora de lares e seu estupido e desgraçado irmão Zeck Yeager que pareceu surpreso ao vê-lo mais logo voltou à compostura exigida pela tradição puro sangue.

No jantar a merda foi atirada, enquanto seu pai falava sobre St Musgo, Voldemort ou qualquer outra descoberta médica que deixaria seu avô orgulhoso, Zeck do seu lado cortou o frango do prato antes de soltar sem mais nem mesmo a mudança da vida de Eren:

— Eren por mais que você tenha me traído e tentando me matar para garantir seu plano eu ainda te amei, por favor, me de a chance de provar para você que posso ser o melhor irmão mais velho desse mundo!

Soltou o talher tão rápido que o estralo atraiu atenção de seus avós e pai, desculpou em um sussurro Grisha franziu a testa perguntando se estava bem, balançou a cabeça em positivo; aguardou a conversa retornar antes de virar para Zeck com os olhos arregalados enquanto olhava para si com os olhos azuis esperançosos o bastado já tinha até os malditos óculos.

— Você... O que? Eu o que?

Zeck arqueou uma sobrancelha sem entender, por um tempo o medo apareceu em seu rosto.

— Não me diga que você também não lembra?—Perguntou. —O mundo de titãs Eren! Nossa guerra para garantir a liberdade dos Eldinos? Não se lembra?

Eren entrou em choque eram lembranças todos os sonhos eram memórias, Mikasa e Armin eram lembranças? Connie, Sasha, Jean, Historia, Reinar, Annie, Bertholdt, Ymir era memórias? Merlin, comandante Erwin, líder de esquadrão Hanji e Levi era reais? Foram reais? Isso significa que ele machucou as pessoas que mais amava? A dor em seu peito parecia lhe apontar que sim.

Zeck pareceu ter interpretado seu silencio como algo preocupante olhos azuis tremulava em nervosismo.

— Eren, por favor, eu não posso ser o único você precisa lembrar ninguém mais recorda eu não posso estar sozinho! —Murmurou colocando as mãos em seus ombros. O toque despertou Eren empurrando o irmão.

— Isso... Essas coisas? São lembranças? Eu pensei que fosse algum tipo de sonho ou alguma visão. —Murmurou voltando à atenção para o prato, perdendo a expressão de puro alivio de Zeck.

— Estou tão feliz que você lembra por um momento pensei que eu fosse _louco._ —Não que Eren já não o considerasse louco mais sim entendia agora era estranho olhar para seus pais e saber que eles foram comidos por criaturas humanoides de vários metros de alturas _._

— Como você sabe que isso são lembranças?—Perguntou Eren genuinamente curioso.

Zeck respirou fundo olhando Dina Fritz cortar a sobremesa, uma torta de morango, o doce aroma inundava a sala estingando Eren a desejar um pedaço, Dina com uma expressão azeda colocou um sobre seu prato, agradeceu meio ríspido recebendo um olhar de seu pai, ignorou comendo o doce.

— Eu sempre desconfiei mais só tive minha certeza quando minha mãe mostrou sua foto não tinha como eu te conhecer antes mais quando ela contou sobre Grisha ter um filho eu sabia que era você a foto confirmou.

Concordou com Zeck entendia o sentimento foi o mesmo que sentiu quando o pai contou sobre sua antiga família.

— Então Armin e Mikasa... —Sussurrou, Zeck torceu o nariz com os nomes, Eren desafiou o mais velho a falar alguma coisa contra seus amigos, a torta ia voar na cara de Zeck Yeager antes de terminar suas profanidades.

— Certo eles eram muito importante para você certo? Você disse que tudo que fazia era para garantir a felicidade deles. — Murmurou baixinho comendo o doce. — Sim eles foram reais  
Armin e Mikasa eram reais, será que também estavam naquele mundo? Será que se lembram dele? Por mais que quisesse que os amigos reconhecessem tinha medo de suas reações afinal nos últimos momentos, ele não era lá uma boa companhia tentando matar todos.

Seu cérebro inundou de pergunta, se os titãs eram reais por que nunca ouviu falar deles? Por que lembrava e seus pais não? Onde estava Armin e Mikasa? Eles eram Bruxos como eles? Estavam todos ali? Inclusive Annie e o resto da turma de Marley? Titãs era uma coisa trouxa por isso não tinha no mundo mágico?

—Por que ninguém lembra?

—Eu não sei, não sei por que eu e você lembramos e nossos pais não assim que eu for pra Durmstrang pretendo pesquisar um pouco mais sobre isso prometo te deixar atualizado. —Zeck disse balançando a cabeça.

Bem não que estivesse muito ansioso para trocar cartas com um irmão mais velho que nem sabia que tinha (essa situação novamente, qual era o problema de seu pai que não falava nunca sobre sua família?), entretanto seria interessante saber mais sobre o que acontecia ali.

Mesmo Eren recordando de sua vida como um titã que fez de tudo para salvar seus amigos inclusive matando inocentes, enganado crianças. (Falco que o perdoe) nesta vida neste corpo ele tinha nove anos logo se comportava com um pirralho correspondente de sua idade, isso é brincar de voar no jardim da mansão Yeagar era algo que com certeza precisou fazer.

Zeck que deu a ideia, os dois passaram os últimos dias da visita à Alemanha brincado e trocando lembranças, ficou claro que nenhum dos dois recorda tudo, por exemplo, Zeck ainda não sabia como tinha morrido ou o que fez ante de sua morte ou como chegou nela não sabia também sobre como sua mãe morreu ou como conseguiu os poderes de Bestial, assim como o próprio Eren não fazia a mínima ideia de como veio a morrer, sabia que precisava salvar seus amigos por causa de algumas visões que teve do passado e futuro mais não sabia o que era e por que tinha que ser exatamente ele a realizar isso.

De qualquer forma pelo jeito as lembranças pareciam ir voltando aos poucos como no dia que se lembrou de Falco e da declaração de Guerra. As memórias voltariam aos poucos então só precisava ter calma. O que levantou outras perguntas havia chance de seus pais lembrarem? Qual é o gatilho para memórias voltarem? 

Depois da visita a Alemanha e o encontro com Zeck nada em casa foi o mesmo, cada sonho, cada gatilho agora tinha certeza que foi real. Todavia Eren só tinha nove anos à mentalidade infantil às vezes atrapalhava seus julgamentos, na antiga vida não pode ser uma criança por isso usava essa para poder ser uma, brincando despreocupado correndo pela casa fazendo muitas travessuras que elevava os cabelos de Carla.

Alguns dias os sonhos eram piores e tirando tudo dele nesses momentos corria para sua mãe e ali ficava não era mais o herdeiro do titã de ataque não precisava fazer sabe-se lá o que pra salvar seu povo, não tinha sangue sobre suas mãos Eren Yeager era somente um menino de nove anos filho de um médico e de uma dona de uma café.

Foi em um desses maus dias que teve o desprazer de conhecer Draco mimado Malfoy.

Sua mãe Carla Yeager tinha um café muito bem frequentando no Beco diagonal tanto pela alta sociedade (Puro sangues malditos, Yeager e um sobrenome com muita influencia e poder na Alemanha por isso o interesse da elite) até os trabalhadores menos favorecidos (tem diversos preços vale a pena ir diria um funcionário do ministério no horário de almoço) Por isso era normal para Eren de vez em quanto encontrar um filhote Puro sangue alguns era bem legais como Longbottom que Grisha tratava os pais do garoto no hospital o menino franzindo lembra muito de Armin então era fácil gravitar por ele;

Outros, divertido como Blaise Zabini o negro era adição que levava de si os tempos de recruta com Jean e os outros meninos da escola de cadetes, sem contar que... Bem o Blaise era muito bonito. Quando Eren conheceu Onyankopon descobrindo que existiam pessoas com pele escuras ficou fascinado a cor negra era tão bela, quando esteve em Marley pode entrar em contanto com outras pessoas de pele escura ele chegou à conclusão de que essa raça era a mais bela que já vira em sua curta vida.

Então talvez possa ter desenvolvido uma pequena queda por Zabini o menino era fascinante divertido o provocava por tudo um pouco trazendo o melhor e pior dentro de si.

Infelizmente parecia que muitos naquele mundo não pensavam bem da pele escura, diferente do mundo mágico, que tinha preconceito com sangue, no mundo trouxa segundo sua mãe as pessoas de pele escura como Zabini eram caçadas e mortas muitas em um passando não muito distante foram usados como escravos somente por sua cor.

O espírito libertário dentro de Eren queimou em fúria por ver um povo perdendo sua liberdade por conta de suas características, Eren odiava pessoas que se sentia no direito de remover a liberdade do outro ele teve sua liberdade tomada e sabe como e ser preso. Não importava os mundos humanos sempre buscaria uma forma de remover a liberdade do outro.

Blaise contou que uma vez passou por isso, um nascido trouxa desprezou e humilhou por conta de sua cor, contudo ele ainda e um puro sangue e sua mãe conhecia uma dúzias de homens prontos para matar por ela, o cara perdeu todas as suas posses e não conseguiu mais arranjar emprego sendo obrigado a voltar ao mundo trouxa, deixando bem avisado a todos quão poderosa era da família Zabini.

Eren riu desse caso e fez uma nota mental para nunca ficar do lado errado da madame Zabini vai que a mulher o matasse e sumisse com seu corpo assim como os muitos maridos delas que morrem de forma estranha? Ele queria passar dos 27 anos nessa vida, por favor.

O fato é Eren aprendeu a lidar com gente chata e puros sangues elitistas e por isso que quando os Malfoys entram no café em uma tarde qualquer não jogou a bandeja nos novos clientes.

— Oi Senhora Yeager!—Cumprimentou madame Malfoy, os olhos turquesa de Carla brilharam, Eren torceu o rosto com isso.

— Senhora Malfoy! Estive esperando finalmente pude experimentar a receita que me passou, preciso que você deguste e me diga como está. —Sua mãe falou empolgada, a senhora Malfoy sorriu um pouco.

— Ah que bom mal posso esperar para provar, Draco querido por que não fica aqui com Eren quanto eu vou provar o bolo?—O menino loiro um pouco mais baixo que si torceu rosto mais concordou, Eren estava atrás do balcão arrumando alguns pratos quando Carla chamou com um aceno de mãe, bufou prevendo o que ela queria.

— Eren querido, por favor, faça companhia a Draco enquanto mostro o bolo para senhora Malfoy!

Meio bufando saiu de trás do balcão deixando os pratos por ali o loirinho mediu de cima a baixo, Eren arqueou uma sobrancelha escolhendo não dizer nada caminhou para sentar à mesa do menino.

Eram por volta das dez da manhã horário que a loja ficava vazia, as duas crianças eram as únicas por ali já que suas mães sumiram para os fundos. Draco o observava como se alguém tivesse cuspido em seu prato.

— Então, Você é um puro sangue?—Perguntou calmo, Eren levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Não, um mestiço e você sabe muito bem disso Malfoy. —Respondeu irritado, os olhos cinza de Draco brilhou em deboche.

— Claro, meu pai me contou tudo sobre os Yeager e como eles são uma família de renome da Alemanha, todo Yeager e sempre um curandeiros foi um Yeager que desenvolveu o tratamento para Viora de Dragão e outras doenças magicas virais e— O bla bla de Draco fez Eren bocejar.

— Meu pai me disse que a antiga cabeça da família falou que se Grisha quisesse vir para as ilhas britânicas ele precisava fazer um herdeiro puro sangue então Eren, isso significa que você não tem direito a herança?—Provocou.

Eren nunca tinha pensando sobre isso, o herdeiro da família era Zeck isso significa que ele não tinha direito a nada? Não que se importasse com as merdas dos Yeager primeiro que para assumir a família era preciso ser um curandeiro, coisa que Eren odiava depois se formasse iria viajar o mundo conhecendo pessoas quem sabe Eren não poderia ir para o mundo trouxa e trabalhar em causas sociais? Em sua vida passada não foi muito longe nesse precisava explorar todo esse mundo e ir o mais longe possível.

Como se não bastasse era preciso se _casar_ pior com uma herdeira puro sangue, depois de Dina Fritz não queria chegar perto de mais nenhuma dama puro sangue. Melhor não queria chegar perto de nenhum casamento! Merlin só de pensar em se casar já se sentia um prisioneiro.

— Eu não sei Malfoy. —Respondeu sincero, o loiro olhou com pena como se fosse passar fome depois da escola tudo porque não poderia acessar a fortuna dos Yeager grande merda, nunca precisou de dinheiro nem nesta e nem em uma vida passada, depois da escola daria um jeito.

Mais isso era coisa para o futuro por hora só iria curtir sua infância.

— Que pena Yeager mesmo tendo um dos sobrenomes mais influentes da Alemanha e dos melhores médicos da Inglaterra parasse que sua mamãe sangue ruim realmente o condenou ao...

Ahan? Quando sua mão voou para o rosto pontudo e branco do moleque irritante?

Seu punho atingiu o rosto do garoto o mesmo revidou com um soco na sua cara, era mais fraco que os tapas do Jean, pulando sobre Draco prendeu no chão tentando socar sua cara algo levantou para cima, debatendo tentou chutar a pessoa que o agarrava.

— Opa! —Hannes segurou enquanto seus parceiros ajudava Draco a se levantar. — Brigando de novo Eren? Fracamente! —Um homem vestido um manto azul jogou um pequeno feitiço de cura em Malfoy na mesma hora que ambas as mães voltaram para o salão.

— EREN!—E claro que sua mãe vai achar que culpa é sua ela sempre acha.

— Me solta Hannes! —Ordenou olhando para o bêbado.

— Draco querido!—A senhora Malfoy correu para o filho que chorava como um bebe, as lágrimas falsas atingiu sua fúria.

— Ele me bateu!

— VOCE CHAMOU MINHA MAE DE SANGUE RUIM!—O olhar gelado que a senhora mandou para o filho com lágrimas de crocodilos fez até mesmo Eren parar de se debater nos braços de Hannes.

— Draco! Essas palavras são horríveis! Peça desculpa à senhora Yeager imediatamente!

O pirralho mimado enxugou o rosto pontudo e murmurou um fraco pedido de desculpas sem nem um pingo de arrependimento, Eren queria socar mais uma vez o garoto sua mão ainda queimava em busca do sangue. Às vezes, seu lado mais rancoroso de uma vida de vingança voltava com força total.

— Eren pare já com isso!—Sua mãe ordenou puxando suas orelhas com tanta força que provavelmente ficara vermelho por alguns dias. —Eren não deveria ter reagido assim, peça desculpa ao Draco!

— O que? Mais-

— Agora!

O olhar de fúria que mandou para mãe lhe redeu mais uma dolorosa puxada de orelha, Hannes o colocou no chão.

— E melhor obedecer Eren!—Hannes aconselhou não ajudando em nada.

Contra gosto pediu desculpa ao menino mimando assim que sua mãe se distraiu ele mostrou a língua ao loiro e levantou o dedo médio, Draco somete arqueou uma sobrancelha puxando a mãe.

Esse encontro rendeu um jantar na mansão Malfoy e foi igualmente tortuoso.

No momento que recebeu a carta para Hogwarts Eren encontrava-se regando os vegetais da pequena horta do jardim de casa, a casa da família Yeager não era tão grande como a mansão da família, entretanto foi bem maior e desenvolvida que sua antiga casa em Shigashina.

A coruja da escola pousou na pequena cerca de madeira que dividia as flores dos vegetais, colocando o regador de lata no chão Eren foi até o animal acariciando suas penas antes de puxar a carta com o brasão vermelho a selando.

Sr E. Yeager

O terceiro quarto sobre o segundo andar

South Somerset

Somerset

Talvez os diretores da escola já estivessem de olho em sua casa antes mesmo de mandar sua carta, por precação olhou por cima dos ombros antes de voltar sua atenção a coruja marrom que piou.

— Ok ok pode ir depois vou pedir para meu pai mandar uma resposta para vocês!—A coruja inclinou a cabeça desconfiada, bufando balançou as mãos a enxotando.

— Tchau tchau!

A coruja bicou seu dedo arrancando um pouco de sangue antes de voar embora furiosa.

— Uh, temperamental! —Murmurou colocando o dedo na boca secando o sangue.

Levou a carta para dentro, o regador e os vegetais a muito esquecido enquanto lia o convite para frequentar a escola e a lista de material solicitada.

Hogwarts era o primeiro lugar que frequentaria em direção à liberdade definitiva? Ele nunca tinha ido a uma escola antes nas muralhas somente algumas crianças de Maria tinha o privilégio de frequentar uma, o único ambiente familiarizando com uma escola que teve foi durante seu período de treinamento militar mais lá passou metade do tempo aprendendo como matar titãs ou aprendendo a lutar (e uma pequena parte se dedicou a escrever como odiava titãs e como ira matar um por um).

As crianças mágicas não iam à escola antes dos onze anos passavam boa parte de sua educação aprendendo a ler e a escrever em casa e alguns até mesmo feitiços e outras matéria mágicas. Eren pode aprender muitas coisas com seu pai e mãe mais nada muito sofisticado.

Carla ficou estanciada quando pegou a carta, jorrando sobre seu tempo em Hogwarts como estava orgulhosa dele, Grisha acenou com a cabeça mais seus olhos brilharam em alegria e orgulho, finalmente iria para escola, seu pai em um determinado momento perguntou se gostaria de ir para o mesmo internato que Zeck, Carla foi rápida em responder um sonoro “não” e como seu filho frequentaria o mesmo colégio que ela foi.

— Ele vai para Hogwarts e vai ser um Lufano!

Pela curta explicação de sua mãe Hogwarts funcionavam em um sistema de casa, cada aluno era classificando de acordo com suas características de personalidades, pessoas corajosas acabava na Grifinória, os Ambiciosos na Sonserina, os inteligentes na Corvinal e por ultimo a casa de Carla a Lufa-Lufa Lealdade.

— As pessoas dizem que as Lufa-lufas são fraco mais isso não é verdade somos extremamente leais e trabalhadores não deixem o pré-conceito de casa te enganar filho, você vai dar um ótimo lufano!

Particularmente Eren queria ir para essa casa das três era a que mais parecia combinar com si, a casa da Sonserina cultivava a ambição em outra vida Eren foi bem mais ambicioso nessa? Só desejava viajar e conhecer o mundo. Grifinória, coragem? Bem essa não sabia dizer em alguns momentos se considerava muito corajoso em outros não. Corvinal? Inteligente? Essa era a casa do Armin!

Os ideais da Lufa-Lufa pareciam uma boa, lealdade, trabalho duro e nobreza bem ele se sentia mais parte dessa casa só esperava quem ou que fosse classificá-los também pensasse isso.

Seu pai escreveu a resposta e mandou a coruja da família para a escola aceitando a vaga, as aulas começavam dia 01 de setembro na mesma época que as aulas de Zeck. Por sinal precisava escrever uma carta ao irmão contando a novidade, bem ainda tinha tempo.

Ou talvez não.

Logo depois que escreveu a resposta e Merline, a coruja da família voltou só teve um tempo para escrever uma curta carta a Zeck contando que ia para Hogwarts antes do dia em que seus pais o levaram para o Beco Diagonal para comprar omaterial, seu pai tirou um folga para acompanha-lo segundo ele era um momento muito importante, pois pegaria sua primeira varinha.

Por Ymir estava tão empolgado para pegar sua varinha!

Por ser a última semana antes do inicio das aulas o Beco situava-se bem cheio, sua mãe Carla deixou um funcionário cuidado da loja hoje pelo pouco o que perceberam a o vimentação seria grande no café. A Primeira parada foi ao banco de Gringotes, seu pai tinha algo para lhe contar:

— Gostaria de falar com o gerente da conta Yeager. —Pediu, o duende arqueou uma sobrancelha pulando de seu banquinho indo aos fundos, Eren olhou o redor intrigado os duendes fazia o mesmo movimento sem parar era como máquinas.

Logo um duende apareceu, ele era mais baixinho que o outro e vestia um terninho bonitinho mais tinhas orelhas pontudas e um nariz grande que dava aos seus rostos um aspecto feio.

— Senhor Yeager! O que posso fazer pelo senhor hoje? — Cumprimentou o duende com uma voz áspera, seu pai o puxou mais para frente atraído a atenção do duende que arqueou uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo.

— Ah Griphook, bom vê-lo, essa é meu segundo filho Eren Yeager ele recebeu sua carta de Hogwarts recentemente por isso gostaria de acessar o cofre destinado aos segundo filhos da família Yeager.

O duende de nome Griphook recuou dois passos ao ouvir seu nome, o medido de cima abaixo Eren se perguntou se o lenço vermelho que estava usado era o que estava atraindo tanta atenção do banqueiro.

Griphook passou um minuto o medido antes de falar:  
—Entendo... Senhor Eren Yeager tem a chave?

Seu pai rapidamente tirou dos bolsos uma chave dourada, Griphook a analisou por um período; devolvendo logo em seguida.

— Me acompanhe senhores.

A família seguiu o pequeno ser até um túnel de pedra com algumas tochas na parede Griphook subiu no que parecia ser um carrinho que lembrou muito Eren dos carrinhos que eles e seus amigos usaram para construir a primeira via feria de Paradins, lembrar-se dessa época fez seu coração se aquecer e apertar. O duende sentou em um lado sozinho quando sua mãe e pai ficaram um de cada lado dele.

Com uma velocidade impressionante o carrinho partiu andando pelo que parecia uma cidade subterrânea com milhares de trilhos e outros carrinhos passando tudo ali era iluminado por tochas ou algum cristal brilhante dobrando a cabeça para cima viu as pontas das rochas pingando apontando para eles, como uma adaga pronta para cair a qualquer momento.

Capitão Levi provavelmente odiaria aquele lugar.

Armin e Hanji pensaria o quão incrível é.

Connie e Sasha iria inventar uma forma do carrinho ir mais rápido ou de pular de trilho para o outro;

Seus amigos com certeza adoraria estar ali.

— Tudo bem filho?—Sua mãe perguntou em voz alta se segurando, gritou um sim mudando o foco de seus pensamentos não e um bom momento pensar no passado.

O carrinho parou bruscamente.

— Cofre 314!—Anunciou Griphook pulando do carrinho, Grisha ajudou Carla a manter o equilíbrio, Eren sentiu um pouco tonto mais nada muito gritante era como andar novamente no DMT sua leve tontura veio por que já fazia muito tempo que não pegava um.

Sentia saudades de voar.

Griphook usou a chave de seu pai e abriu o cofre anunciado, uma pilha de ouro os saudou era muita riqueza havia joias, taças, quadros pode ver ate mesmo algumas roupas escondidas no fundo. Essa era a herança da família que tanto ouviu falar mais nunca nem viu nada?

Como se lesse seus pensamentos, Grisha se aproximou de si se abaixando até ficar a sua altura, não que fosse muito baixo.

— Eren escute. —Começou colocando as mãos seus ombros os olhos escondidos pelos óculos piscaram sérios.

— A família Yeager mante um cofre separado destinado ao segundo filho da família isso meu filho é sua herança tudo aqui vai lhe pertencer assim que atingir a maior idade, os Yeager não deixam seus herdeiros mesmo você não sendo o que vai me suceder. —Explicou.

Todo aquele ouro? Era dele? Tinha dinheiro ali para viver bem e confortável ate sua morte, claro não era possível manter uma vida de luxo igual a dos Malfoys mais dava para ser feliz e muito bem com tudo aquilo.

E a parte de Zeck?

— E o Zeck? Ele também vai precisar desse dinheiro!—Carla riu colocando a mão na boca, Grisha bagunçou seus cabelos.

— Esta parte foi a que eu trouxe da Alemanha quando vi pra cá eu esvaziei um dos cofres e trouxe pra Gringoste Zeck e o herdeiro da família ele vai herdar bem se minhas contas estiverem cerca de 40 Cofres mais todos os diretos das poções e tratamentos desenvolvidos pela família e as muitas propriedades espalhadas pelo mundo.

— 40 Cofres como esse? —Questionou com os olhos arregalados.

Seu pai coçou o rosto de uma forma que o lembrou de Zeck da sua vida passada

— Bem, na verdade eles são um pouco maiores geralmente os herdeiros tem um cofre de confiança que pode ser acessado quando chega à idade de ir à escola. Eren você não precisa se preocupar esse cofre tem o suficiente para você completar os estudos e viver bem por bastante tempo!

Maiores que esse? Espera propriedades no plural?

— Como assim propriedades?—Seu pai parecia meio incerto antes de responde.

— Os Yeager e uma antiga família de puro sangue por isso eles viveram em varias regiões e países diferentes, dizem que o sangue Yeager e de aventureiro por isso sempre é possível encontrar uma casa Yeager nos lugares mais inusitados do mundo! Quando fomos novamente à Alemanha te mostro o registro de propriedade.

Ele definitivamente ira escrever para Zeck! Casas espalhadas por todo mundo? Eren se perguntou se isso era um céu pós-morte que Ymir o deu depois de ter traído seus amigos para salvar seu povo, porra nunca tinha sido tão rico como agora.

Zeck vai o deixar usar essas casas esteja ele satisfeito ou não! Eren vai explorar esse mundo do inicio ao fim e vai usar sua bela fortuna (e a do Zeck também) para isso.

— Eren querido?—Seu pai chamou preocupado, balançado a cabeça sorriu para ele.

— Sim pai eu vou adorar aprender mais sobre a família, obrigado!

Sim sobre sua família e não sobre heranças e coisas do tipo somente curiosidade para saber sua árvore genealógica, nunca amou tanto ser um Yeager como agora.

Depois de encher os bolsos com ouros seu pai disse que se precisasse de mais poderia escrever que retiraram mais, depois dessa visita foi um choque de realidade, Eren nunca tinha pensando o quanto de dinheiro sua família tinha sabia que pertencia a uma antiga família magica mais não achou que fosse ter todo esse dinheiro.

Imagina o que ficou na Alemanha?

E os cofres de seus pais? Merlin Grisha era um curador de St. musgo e sua mãe tinha um café muito bem frequentado!

O quanto de dinheiro eles tinha e Eren não sabia? Porra ele tinha tios e tias pessoas que também tinha seu cofre proveniente da fortuna principal da família como era no caso dele. Com certeza depois olharia os livros de seu pai e aprender sobre a família!

Na saída do banco eles deram de cara com um homem muito grande, algo dentro de Eren revirou aquilo lembra um titã o homem era um titã? Ele poderia muito bem ser um! Carla levantou uma sobrancelha antes de abaixar a sua altura.

— É Hagrid ele cuida dos jardins de Hogwarts. —Balançando a cabeça desviou os olhos para o homem corpulento ao lado dele um menino de roupas maiores que o necessário e cabelos negros bagunçados caminhavam, perto do gigante o menino parecia uma formiga.

Uma pulga subiu sobre suas orelhas, existia algum tipo de gigante no mundo mágico? Se existir Eren vai se sentir obrigado a caçar eles _novamente._

Os olhos do homem bem grande caíram sobre si Eren mandou seu mais odioso olhar aquele que reservou a muitos momentos para Aliança ou para algum inimigo em particular (Zeck algumas vezes) O homem recuou alguns passos corando o menino piscou confuso olhando para ele arqueou uma sobrancelha como se desafiasse o garoto a falar alguma coisa.

Os dois entraram em Gringotes.

Soltou um suspiro cansado, então realmente poderia existir gigante naquele mundo? Não importa para onde Eren vá essas merdas sempre vai acompanha-lo?

O infeliz encontro foi como ser chutado para fora da nuvem cor de rosa para a infeliz realidade, uma hora estava no céu era rico, na outra caiu de cara na terra, ainda era rico mais existia gigantes ali como no seu antigo mundo.

E se aquelas pragas decidisse que agora iriam matar humanos?

Veja Eren era um hipócrita sua raça poderia transformar em gigante, nas 99% das vezes eles eram obrigados a isso os 1% restantes era os portadores dos originais desejando um dos titãs poderosos. Se você não era um original ser titã é como estar no inferno, para sempre.

Carla o levou primeiro para a loja de livros, precisavam de livros para escola, Armin teria um dia de campo sorriu um pouco ao imaginar a empolgação que seu amigo teria ali. Grisha fugiu para a sessão de doenças magicas enquanto sua mãe escolhia as penas, tinteiros e os livros que precisaria.

Por um momento pensou em pegar um e guardar para Armin mais logo desistiu ao ver que isso mais o machucaria do que ajudaria, não era só por que seus pais e Zeck estavam ali que Armin e Mikasa também estavam. Mesmo que se eles tivessem não era garantia que se lembrava dele.

Já tinha muito era livre tinha seus pais, tinha dinheiro e podia fazer magia pedir por seus amigos seria exigir demais da chance que ganhou a chance de ser livre e feliz.

Zeck o único elo de que tudo o que sonhava foi um dia real.

Coçando as bochechas em um movimento que tomou de Zeck para si, pagou os livros e saiu da loja em direção as lojas de roupas, Madame Malkin esteve fazendo suas roupas desde que se lembrava por gente, entrando na loja à senhora guiou para um banquinho enquanto Carla contava feliz sobre a chegada de sua carta, a estilista respondia vez ou outra contando as antigas experiências de seus filhos. A fita dançando e balançou em volta de si tirando suas medidas logo já tinha sete novos pares de capas um para cada dia da semana.

Melhor escolha não tem.

Saindo da loja teve o desprazer de trombar com Draco Malfoy que arqueou uma sobrancelha ao vê-lo o senhor e a senhora Malfoy os cumprimentaram cordialmente, Grisha sorriu um pouco apertando a mão de Lucius.

Ouvido seus pedidos Merlin deve ter tocando a cabeça da senhora Malfoy que se despediu rapidamente dizendo que ainda tinha muito que fazer evitando mais conversas. Fugindo foi a boticário escolher plantas e depois caldeirões só falta uma coisa agora, sua varinha estava tão empolgado para finalmente tê-la.

Chegando a loja do Olivaras o gigante e o menino de cabelos negros estava lá

— Ah, Grisha Yeager, Madeira de Apple núcleo de coração de dragão, 24 centímetro, boa flexibilidade, as Apple costuma escolher bruxos ambiciosos e são bastante raras vendo como os Yeager triunfaram no ramo da medicina devo dizer que foi uma boa escolha. —O homem idoso cabelos bagunçado cor de prata e olhos escondidos atrás de um óculo falou de forma sábia.

— Como vão os negócios Olivaras? — Grisha perguntou educado o homem respondeu um curto bem antes de voltar os olhos para sua mãe.

— Ah senhora Carla! Lembro como se fosse ontem o momento em que você e outras nascidas trouxas tiveram em suas mãos suas primeiras varinhas, madeira de Ash e núcleos de pelo de unicórnio 26 centímetros bastante flexível devo dizer que essa varinha te acompanha ate os dias de hoje correto. —Sua mãe balançou a cabeça de orgulhosa. —Perfeito, perfeito como esperado as Ashs elas são leais apenas um único dono. Devo dizer que a teimosia e coragem são suas características afinal foi essa menininha de cabelos castanhos que entrou na minha loja me desafiando. —Carla corou um pouco a lembrar desse fato.

— Horas vamos Nicolas eu tinha onze anos!—Mamãe retrucou divertida, o senhor riu.

—Sim sim que poderia imaginar que aquela menininha se transformaria na melhor confeiteira do mundo bruxo!

— Vamos Garrick não me bajule você sabe muito bem que não é verdade! —O senhor riu mais divertido.

— Só digo minha opinião querida.

Alguém arranhou a garganta Eren arqueou uma sobrancelha ao notar o gigante e o menino de mais cedo.

— Ah sim aguardem um pouco me deixe terminar com o senhor Potter e o senhor Hagrid.

Seu pai arqueou uma sobrancelha analisado o menino que se encolheu tentando esconder atrás do gigante. Como toda criança magica Eren cresse ouvido historias fantásticas sobre Harry Potter e como ele venceu Voldemort quando era um bebe em sua cabeça Eren esperava um menino alto, bonito e forte aquilo eram tão pequeno e franzido que Shadis teria o prazer de quebrar.

Porra as pessoas desse mundo não estavam alimentando seu salvador?

— Ah Harry Potter um prazer conhece-lo esse é meu filho Eren ele ira para Hogwarts esse ano com você! —Seu pai introduziu o empurrando para frente o menino olhou desconfiando Erem revirou os olhos estendendo a mão.

—Eren Yeager estarei na Lufa lufa!—Falou o meio gigante soltou um bufo Eren desviou seus olhos para ele mandando um olhar que faria um oficial Marleyano correr para o colo da mamãe. O homem teve a decências de corar e desviar os olhos

Odiava gigantes! Morram!

Harry Potter apertou sua mão antes de responde.

— Harry Potter e bem...

— Grifinória Harry seus pais estiveram lá!—O gigante jorrou orgulhoso, Harry acenou em concordância.

— Eu espero estar na Grifinoria. —Respondeu sem nenhuma confiança.

Porra Shadis faria o garoto chorar no primeiro dia de treinamento, apertando a mão voltou para perto dos seus pais enquanto os dois entregava o ouro ao velho senhor e saia da sala.

Os olhos azuis cobertos pelos óculos pousaram nele.

— Então o que temos aqui?

— Eren Yeager, Senhor. —Respondeu como um bom cadete o senhor Olivaras olhou intrigado.

— Uh devo dizer que a aura em você me lembra de um guerreiro, pronto para a batalha destruir seus inimigos. Tem certeza que quer seu um Lufano? Você combina mais com os Grifos.

Eren balançou a cabeça.

— Quero ir para Lufa Lufa como minha mãe é!—Respondeu como um antigo soldado que um dia foi, sua mãe soltou um uivo orgulhosa seu pai bagunçou seus cabelos.

Olivara ainda analisava intrigado, uma fita balançou sobre seu braço o medindo.

— Bem que tal começar com as Ash? Assim como sua mãe, 19 centímetros[1] um pouco menor que o normal pelo de unicórnio.

A varinha parecia errada, muito pequena pro seu gosto e parecia tão sem vida, balançou e nada aconteceu, Olivaras arrancou de sua mão.

— Não não, tente essa Apple, 20 centímetros núcleos de unicórnio também!

A varinha fugiu de sua mão Olivaras foi rápido em pega-la com um feitiço.

— Desculpa. —Murmurou sentindo suas orelhas queimarem.

— Não se preocupe senhor Yeager isso acontece mais do que imagina, bem pelo visto a combinação de seus pais não é para você.

— O seu irmão mais velho tem uma de Ebony, com o núcleo de Fênix tem se não me engano 36 centímetros. —Grisha ofereceu a Olivaras arqueou uma sobrancelha.

—Umas combinações poderosas além de um tamanho para varinha bem grande sem contar que é linda a cor negra reluzente encanta qualquer bruxo! Muitos querem essa combinação, entretanto em minha experiência, a combinação para a varinha de ébano é alguém que irá se agarrar firme em suas crenças, não importa a pressão externa, e que não será desviado nem ligeiramente de seus propósitos. Devo dizer senhor Yeager a próxima cabeça de sua família será alguém ira mudar a história de sua família

Uh, combinava com Zeck, seguiu até o fim de sua existência com suas ideias e nunca recuou morreu com suas ideias intactas e com seu orgulho forte.

— Podemos tentar espero um pouco senhor Yeager!

O vendedor de varinha fugiu para o interior da loja atrás de muitas caixas, mexendo aqui e ali tirando um modelo ou outro de varinha voltou uma caixinha negra, abrindo relevou uma varinha da mesma cor reluzente um pouco alta, dando um olhar para o senhor pegou a varinha e balançou um pouco. As caixas foram arremessadas para todos os lados da loja.

— _Finite incantatem!_ —Ordenou as caixas parara de voar. —Infelizmente Ebony não é para você senhor Eren. —Deu de ombro recuando um pouco.

— Tudo bem não que seria bom ter uma varinha igual de Zeck.

— Nenhuma varinha é igual senhor Yeager todas tem suas diferenças caso essa tivesse te aceitado vocês dois teriam varinhas semelhantes mais nunca iguais. —Respondeu parecendo ofendido, Eren balançou a cabeça concordando.

O senhor guardou a varinha pegou outras caixinhas colocando em sua frente, muitas passaram com diversos tamanhos, madeiras e núcleos nenhuma queriam se encaixar Eren já estava ficando frustrado com tudo e se nenhuma varinha combinasse com ele? Seria um sem varinha? Como poderia ir para Hogwarts sem uma? Por que nenhuma combinava? Não poderia ser o fato de ter tido outras vida sua mãe e pai, inferno Zeck tinha uma varinha.

— Cliente difícil, não se preocupe senhor Eren, há algumas muitas varinhas. —Olivaras o tranquilizou enquanto apagava o fogo em seu carpete. — O senhor Potter também foi um cliente difícil.

As duas ultimam caixinhas que criador de varinhas tirou também foi testada e nada de bom veio dos balançar de varinhas restantes, sua mãe teve que desviar de um feitiço de água quase a acertou. Porra isso era tão angustiante como foi no seu teste se equilíbrio de equipamento DMT, naquela época seu dispositivo estava quebrado. E se alguma cosia ali estivesse quebrada e Olivaras não percebeu?

Guardado as varinhas restantes o velho senhor parou coçando a barba rala olhando para um ponto em especifico de sua loja em seus olhos algo pareceu estalar, pois em no mesmo momento parou de mexer na barba, os olhos azuis caíram sobre os seus como se tivesse estudado.

— Talvez...

Olivaras saiu para o canto mais extremo da loja demorando alguns poucos segundos ali, logo voltou com uma caixa branca.

— Veja senhor Yeager é uma das minhas varinhas mais estimadas, a última vez que uma dessa saiu da minha loja foi há mais de 100 anos foi dada ao antigo dono pelo meu pai desde então nenhum outro proprietário original entrou aqui. — Ele abriu a caixa revelando uma bela varinha de cor Branca, com o punhal ornamentado. — Essa varinha e feita de madeira de Álamo por isso sua cor Marfim, seu núcleo de corda de coração de dragão um dos mais difíceis que tive o desprazer de pegar 30 centímetros, não muito grande mais já está um pouco fora da média.

Eren olhou para a varinha a tocando, foi como se algo tivesse se encaixado a era aquela, aquela era Varinha que estava lhe aguardado ela esperou 100 anos por ele e agora finalmente poderiam se reunir. Uma brisa passou pela loja e os olhos azuis de Olivaras saltaram em seu rosto, Eren balançou a varinha de leve uma pequena faísca azul vai da ponta.

—Eren finalmente a encontramos!—Sua mãe disse aliviada, seu pai sorriu orgulhoso para si.

Olivaras saiu do transe balançado a cabeça.

—Veja bem senhor Eren as varinhas de Álamo são de duelistas de primeira classe essa varinha e muito usada e requisita na arte marcial existe relatos que um famoso clube secreto duelos do século XVIII só aceitava usuários de varinhas Aspen. Em toda minha jornada e observação de outros usuários de Álamo os donos dessa varinha são donos de um forte espírito, esses usuários são revolucionários, senhor Yeager!

Arqueou uma sobrancelha com isso, em um passando distante Eren foi um revolucionário mundo a mentalidade de uma grande massa de pessoas que o seguiu apoiado seus planos, mudou a forma em que o mundo o pensava, mesmo que para isso tivesse que fazer coisas que não estava feliz ou orgulhoso.

— Você deve estar orgulho de seus filhos senhor Yeager o herdeiro carrega uma varinha de Ebony e seu segundo filho uma de Aspen elas são um contraste entre mais muito semelhantes ambas só aceitam espíritos fortes para serem empunhada a deveria de saber afinal Yeager significa caçador certo?— Comentou Garrick sorrindo um pouco.

Grisha sorria tanto que parecia que o natal tinha chegando mais cedo, se Eren contasse o que ele e Zeck fizeram na vida passada capaz do homem morrer de orgulho, era uma coisa boa que não se lembrasse de nada poupava o trabalho de contar sobre o que tinha acontecido depois de sua morte e se conseguiram libertar o povo de Eldia.

Depois de embrulhar a nova varinha e pagar o senhor seu pai disse que precisava resolver um negócio e que os encontraria na loja de sua mãe olhando ao redor o Beco ainda estava bem movimentado e animado mesmo já tentado passado das 15 da tarde as pessoas ainda estavam bem animadas. Sua mãe levou a um restaurante aonde escolheu uma mesa e pediu para ele escolher o que queria comer enquanto aguardava seu pai voltar.

Escolhendo o prato Carla fez o pedido a mesma pediu um prato semelhante ao seu o funcionário do restaurante anotou e foi preparar a refeição.

Vez ou outra sua mãe levantava a mão para alguém que passava na rua provavelmente seus clientes do café, Eren olhou pela rua do beco para ver se encontrava mais alguém ao que parece o titã foi embora junto ao dito salvador não que estivesse empolgado em ver qualquer um dos dois.

—Eren!—Seu pai chamou entrando no restaurante se virando para ele piscou surpreso ao ver a gaiola em mãos. —Parabéns por conseguir sua carta de Hogwarts!

Era uma bela coruja marrom com os olhos amarelos, o animal piou ao vê-lo, estava sendo um grande e maravilho dia!

—Oh Eren isso é tão legal! Tem ideia de como vai chama-la? Carla perguntou com os olhos brilhando Eren sorriu.

—Eu tenho um nome perfeito para ela!

O dia 1 setembro chegou mais rápido do que Eren poderia ter imaginado, entre cartas para Zeck, estudo sobre a história de sua família e leitura de alguns livros de Hogwarts que comprou para o ano letivo o dia de embarcar no trem finalmente chegou! Sua mala já estava arrumada e sua nova amiga coruja estava em sua bela gaiola com algumas sementes de girassol, mesmo assim sua mãe insistia em repassar tudo novamente.

—Livros?

—Confere.

—Escova de dente?

—Confere.

—Pijamas?

—Confere.

—Tem casacos o suficiente? Eu sei que você volta no natal mais nunca se sabe em meados de novembro já fica muito frio!

— Mãe, eu tenho blusas o suficiente para me manter aquecido.

— Acho que você deveria pegar mais uma.

— Carla o menino já tem o suficiente, não podemos mandar todo o seu guarda roupa ele ainda volta no inverno lembra?

Nos últimos dias sua mãe estava pegajosa de uma forma que Eren nunca teve o prazer de ver, parecia que agora que a euforia da carta havia passado a ficha dela estava caindo e lentamente percebendo que ele ficaria fora de casa por vários meses.

— E a sua coruja? Pegou as sementes que compramos?

— Sim mãe. —Respondeu cansando arrumando a capa negra do uniforme que seu pai insistiu em vesti-lo antes de tirar uma foto de família, uma virou duas, três e assim por diante.

— Oh Eren você cresceu tão rápido! Parece que foi ontem que estava correndo para nossa cama por causa de um pesadelo.

Eren bufou com as lembranças não que os pesadelos tenha ido embora só que agora sabia seus reais significados e como lidar melhor com eles às vezes ficava de mais, entretanto conseguia gerenciar.

— Caso eles voltem a te atormentar me escreva imediatamente ok?—Seu pai ordenou, balançou a cabeça em afirmativa. —Bem acho que está na hora!

Os três partiram pela rede de flu caindo em uma lareira que ficava na entrada da estação de trem na Londres trouxa. Quando Paradis se abriu para o mundo e os trens finalmente chegaram a eles, Eren se lembra de ter ficando encantando os melhores momentos que teve com seus amigos foi quando estava construído a malha feria da ilha além de ajudar o seu povo eles puderam desenvolver um lanço tão forte que por um tempo acreditou que nunca seria partido.

Eren foi que partiu quebrado e destruído o belo laço que tinham, seu coração doía ao se lembrar disso mais no final precisava fazer era o seu destino a sua história. Olhar para trens trazia uma sensação amarga e doce era nostálgico mais dolorido saber que agora se encontrava naquele mundo sozinho doía mais ainda.

Carla guiou pelas plataformas parando frente de um pilar que tinha duas placas nove do lado esquerdo e dez do direto.

— Precisamos correr contra o pilar está pronto querido? —Perguntou sua mãe docemente ele acenou.

Colocando a mão sobre seus ombros, do seu lado esquerdo ia sua mãe e do direito seu pai os três correram contra o pilar por um momento pensou que poderia dar de cara com a parede e nada acontecer por isso que quando estava para colidir com os blocos fechou os olhos.

Quando abriu deu de cara com uma gigante máquina vermelha soltando fumaça o nome “Expresso de Hogwarts” reluzia à frente, o trem apitou atraído atenção das pessoas que corriam de um lado para as outro, algumas crianças despedia-se de seus pais a empolgação subiu sobre seu peito finalmente estava acontecendo.

— Senhora Yeager! —Alguém chamou atrás sua mãe virou rapidamente sorrindo animada. Desvencilhado de seu pai olhou quem conversava com sua mãe.

— Senhora Weasley como vai?—Carla perguntou empolgada.

A mulher gordinha de cabelos vermelhos fogo gargalhou.

—Bem bem, o que faz aqui ? Finalmente chegou o ano de o seu menino ir para Hogwarts ?

Eren olhou para a horda de ruivo que acompanhava a mulher, havia uma menina na frente de um homem ruivo que olhava para ele com certa curiosidade o homem acenou para seu pai que respondeu educadamente. Atrás dele havia um menino já vestido de uniforme vermelho e dourando um bração de um leão ao peito, Grifínoria.

Um par de gêmeos brincava de irritar o ruivo menor que parecia preste a gritar ou a chutar os dois estremeceu só de imaginar Zeck fazendo essas coisas consigo, o chute que daria o loiro de óculos o jogaria de volta para o mundo dos titãs. A mulher ruiva aproximou-se bagunçando seus cabelos, por que todo mundo queria mexer no seu cabelo? Engoliu o Bufo ao notar o olhar quase assassino de Carla

— E o primeiro ano de Rony também! Espero que vocês possam ser amigos Eren Rony. —A mulher falou apontando, a criança que fugia dos gêmeos fungou levantando a mão para si.

O trem apitou mais uma vez.

— Está na hora de ir mãe!—O ruivo uniformizado falou cordial, a mulher acenou a cabeça voltando-se para os filhos.

— Bem sim Eren certifique-se de fazer amigos sim? Seja um bom menino!—Carla falou com lagrimas nos olhos o abraçando.

Foi diferente, depois que nasceu nesse mundo nunca ficou tanto tempo longe dela e agora estava indo a um lugar onde passaria meses longe dela, por algum motivo seu estomago embrulhou e se alguma coisa acontecesse quando estivesse fora?

— Caso seus pesadelos volte nos escreva imediatamente ouviu?—ordenou Grisha também o abraçando. —Se divirta mais estude também, mesmo não sendo o herdeiro você ainda é um Yeager lembre-se de sua posição social!

Soltou um múrmuro concordando, pegando a mala e coruja subiu no trem olhando por cima dos ombros vez ou outra. Vai ficar tudo bem, sussurrou para si. Eles estarão ali quando chegar o natal.

— Escreva assim que chegar querido!—Sua mãe gritou acenando, respondeu um sim alto antes de entrar totalmente no trem e correr para alguma das janelas que outras crianças estavam.

—Eu te amo mamãe, pai!—Falou seus pais sorriram orgulhosos.

— Nos também filho, nos vemos no natal ok?–Carla prometeu com os olhos molhados.

Vai ficar tudo bem ele veria seus pais de novo, merda queria ver até Zeck se isso significava uma ancora de que se fosse muito longe seus pais seriam levando novamente pelos titãs.

— Estaremos aqui para quando você voltar. —Seu pai falou como se tivesse lido seus pensamentos.

Lágrimas subiram por seus olhos abaixando a cabeça deixou as gostas salgada caírem.

— Agora vá Eren!—Sua mãe disse por fim quando o trem começou a partir com os olhos ainda molhados e a garganta amarga ele ficou na janela olhando para fora ate que a estação se foi para longe. Se jogando contra o banco que estava escolheu-se como uma bola chorando baixinho, sua coruja piou como uma forma de tentar acalma-lo.

Eles não estavam mais nas terras dos titãs.

Eles estariam ali quando voltasse.

Tudo ficariam bem eles não iriam sumir novamente.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

[1] Olivaras entregou uma varinha pequena a Eren, pois acreditava com base em sua primeira analise que seu caráter lhe faltava algo.


	2. ATO 01: Harry Potter e a segunda vida dos filhos de Ymir part-02

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok talvez parece que começou do nada mais lembre-se que era uma fic única então os cortes ficaram meio irregulares  
> Nessa parte o nome Berthould ta escrito no mínimo umas 5 vezes diferentes kkkkkk
> 
> TEMOS HARRY POTTER \O/  
> teve muitas passagens que foram diretamente tiradas do livros
> 
> depois dessa ainda tem mais um pedaço de 13.000 palavras pretendo postar ela amanha (ou hj talvez nao sei) e o ultimo pedaço pra acabar a fic. o/

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Enxugando as lágrimas pulou para fora do banco dando leves tapinhas no rosto, tudo ficaria bem. Passando a mãos nos cabelos rebeldes respirou fundo colocando a melhor máscara de autoconfiança, pegou a mala e a coruja seria melhor ficar em outro compartimento quem sabe não podia viajar com Neville ou ate mesmo Blaise, o barulho de algo se arrastando fez seus pés congelar.

Soltou sua mala e por pouco a coruja quase caiu, o novo intruso do quarto correu para segurar sua bagagem mesmo depois que caiu no chão com um baque abafado.

O menino vestido uma camiseta azul e uma calça escura, com uma boina ao topo de sua cabeça o garoto correu para segurar a mala. Os olhos azuis brilhantes aliviaram ao ver que não tinha quebrado nada, a boina de cor azul caiu um pouco sobre seus olhos cor do céu limpo e brilhante, ou seria um rio cristalino? Era tão azul...

— Me desculpe acho que te assu-

O os olhos cor do céu pousou no seu turquesa uma onda de choque dançou entre os meninos tirando Eren do estupor.

— Armin...

O loiro ainda não moveu um musculo mesmo quando Eren rapidamente colocando a coruja no chão pulando no menino jogando seus braços envolvendo em um abraçando.

— ARMIN!—Gritou rindo alto, para o garoto preso no choque.

— Eren... É você? Eu... Não eram sonhos? O que?— Armin balbuciou confuso.

Eren afastou o loiro olhando novamente para as safarias, puxando novamente para seus braços.

— Você está aqui!

Armin empurrou o garoto empolgando a boina acabou caindo no chão, desnorteado nem mesmo percebeu que perdeu o chapéu.

— Sim quer dizer? _Eren?_ E você? O Eren que podia virar titã e cresceu em Shiganshina comigo e Mikasa? — Armin questionou confuso, Eren riu mexendo a cabeça para cada pergunta.

— Sim, sim, sim! Eu não acredito que você também está aqui! Eu pensei que só ia me encontrar com Zeck e-

— Espera Zeck o titã bestial? Espera ele está aqui também?

— Quem o Zeck? Não ele vai para outra escola mágica que fica na Noruega se não me engano.

— Existem mais escolas mágicas? —Armin murmurou surpreso. —Espera! O que está acontecendo aqui? Não era só sonho? Realmente vivemos em um mundo de titãs?

— Ao que tudo indica sim, também não tenho tanta certeza eu só confirmei que nada disso era um sonho quando me encontrei com Zeck a primeira vez e ele me confrontou até então pensei que fossem sonhos ou alguma magia das trevas que o bruxo que me sequestrou deixou de presente. Agora vendo você tenho certeza que foi real.

Armin arrastou-se para sentar nos sofás do compartimento ainda em conflito a preocupação subia por seu corpo, Eren abaixou pegando a boina colocando de volta em sua cabeça o loiro nem reagiu à ação.

— Eu procurei em todos os lugares! Na internet não tem nada que fale disso ou registro de outras pessoas, meus pais e nem meu avô lembra mesmo eles estando em meus sonhos! E agora você aparece na minha frente eu... O que?

— Internet? O que é isso? —Perguntou quebrando o transe do loiro.

— E tipo um lugar onde pode procurar coisas você usa um computador para isso, espera como você não sabe o que é internet?—Armin falou boquiaberto. Eren deu de ombro antes de sentar ao lado do loiro.

— Não existem essas coisas no mundo mágico, você não é magico também Armin? Se você está indo para Hogwarts.

Armin piscou compreensivo.

— Eu nasci de uma família não magica eles chama de nascido trouxas algo assim, de qualquer forma você disse que só teve confirmação quando conheceu Zeck ele não é seu irmão nesse mundo?

Então era isso que tinha acontecido, claro como não pensaram nisso antes? Alguns de seus amigos podem ser trouxas que nunca vão despertar a magia como Armin.

— Bem sim ele ainda é meu meio irmão nesse mundo, filho da Dina Fritz com meu pai, acontece que eu venho de uma família de puro sangues.

— Puros sangues?—Armin questionou o cortado.

— Sim são famílias aonde só existe desdentes mágicos e não pessoas iguais a você que veio de pais sem magia, bem meu pai e herdeiro de uma antiga família puro sangue Alemã mais ele se apaixonou por minha mãe que é uma nascida trouxa como você. Ele fez um acordo com o vovô, pai poderia se casar com minha mãe por tanto que produzisse um herdeiro puro esse herdeiro acabou sendo Zeck. Conheci no meu aniversario de nove anos.

— Uau... —Armin suspirou. —Foi ai que você percebeu que não eram sonhos mais sim lembranças?

— Sim, quando meu pai veio falar que eu tinha um irmão já sabia que era Zeck, só achei estranho fato de que ninguém além de mim e Zeck parecem lembrar, minha mãe e pai trata tudo como pesadelos.

Armin moveu a cabeça em sinal de positivo.

—Em casa também, tentei perguntar para meu Avô mais ele não parece se recordar de nada, no entanto ele me deu um diário e disse para escrever todos os sonhos que tinham... Ainda não acredito! Você, Mikasa, Hanji, titãs, muralhas os equipamentos de manobra tudo foi real? Tudinho?

Eren balançou a cabeça sorrindo ao ver os olhos azuis brilhar em empolgação e alegria.

— Bem eu não me recordo de tudo ainda, mais sim o pouco que lembro foi real.

Isso atraiu atenção do loiro.

— Eu ainda não me lembro de tudo também mais eu sei bastante coisa acho que vamos recordando aos poucos.

— Sim!—Não resistiu e passou os braços novamente pelo amigo que desta vez retribuiu o abraço. —Me desculpe...

Armin recuou um pouco.

— Eren...

— Não Armin, me desculpe eu sei que deveria ter falado com vocês mais, mais eu precisava fazer aquilo sozinho! Era a minha missão foi difícil manter vocês no escuro e longe mais eu só queria que vocês ficassem bem mesmo que para isso eu tivesse que me sacrificar...

— Eren tudo bem, já te perdoei a eras atrás eu sei que você fez o que achava certo mais, por favor, da próxima vez que tiver um problema tão grande que envolve o destino da humanidade tente compartilhar conosco ok? Vamos te ajudar sempre!

Eren sorriu o abraçado mais forte Armin riu um pouco do aperto de urso do amigo.

— Você ia sair para aonde?

Oh é mesmo acabou esquecendo que queria encontrar qualquer conhecido para passar a viagem ate Hogwarts.

— Estava procurando um lugar para ficar, e você?—Perguntou a Armin.

— Eu queria ver poderia fazer algum amigo bem encontrei você.

Eren riu fazendo Armin abrir um brilhante sorriso, os dois olharam-se por um tempo antes do loiro falar:

— Quer ir aonde deixei minhas coisas? A hora que eu sai não tinha ninguém lá!  
  


Concordou, Armin pegou sua bagagem e Eren tomou sua coruja, vendo a ave Armin abaixou tocando na sua cabeça entre a grade da gaiola.

— Eu também tenho uma coruja mais ela é cinza na verdade parece azul mais e cinza!—Divagou abrindo o compartimento para o corredor.

— Pai meu deu depois que peguei minha varinha. —Explicou.

— Pai Grisha? —Eren abalançou a cabeça e Armin franziu a testa. —Então seus pais também são mesmo...

— Sim...

— Eles também não lembram né?

— Não, eu e Zeck pensamos em alguns porquês mais francamente? Não faz o menor dos sentidos.

Armin abriu um compartimento entrando, o lugar estava vazio somente com a coruja cinza que piou ao vê-los.

— Podemos procurar em Hogwarts acho que lá deve ter alguma biblioteca ou algo do tipo, ah Eren essa é Aquiles minha coruja. —A coruja cinza dos olhos amarelos piou empolgada abrindo as assa, sua própria coruja marrom respondeu ao comprimento.

—Oi Aquiles ei, eu nem apresentei a minha essa é Maria.

Armin levantou uma sobrancelha.

— Como a muralha Maria?

Os olhos turquesa brilharam em alivio.

— Sim, sim Armin você é tão inteligente! Sabia que perceberia.

O loiro nada disse mais o nome era meio _Mórbido,_ por que nomear a coruja com algo que só trazia lembranças ruins? Ignorando a homenagem triste do amigo colocou a mala de Eren próxima a sua e sentou ao lado de Aquiles passando os dedos em suas penas. Eren sentou-se de frente para si contou aos amigos como crescer em um mundo magico e oque fez para lidar com os pesadelos durante os anos, falou sobre o emprego do pai e sobre a cafeteria da mãe, explicou a politica de sangue e como era um mestiço e por isso não poderia herdar a família.

Em compensação Armin falou sobre como aos longos dos anos realizou coisas entranhas mais que manteve calado quando algo acontecia, falou sobre sua infância em um colégio trouxa e como era o melhor da turma alguns idiotas não gostavam por isso vinha atormentar sua vida, Eren prometeu dar um soco em cada um deles quando o visse. Disse que vivia em Enfield uma região do subúrbio de Londres que fica a meia da estação King Cross, seus pais eram engenheiros que não acreditaram em magica quando recebeu uma carta da escola nem mesmo a vice-diretora Minerva Mcgonagall mostrando que era bem real.

— Eles são muito céticos nem mesmo depois de uma magia eles acreditaram foi um pesadelo convencer eles a me deixar vir. —Explicou.

Arrastaram a porta do compartimento desta vez por uma menina de longos cabelos castanhos cacheados que espalhava por todos os lados, ao seu lado Neville Longbottom encolhido olhando para a garota com certo pavor, ambos já vestia sua capa negra assim como Eren. Armin pareceu a reconhecer, pois levantou a mão para ela.

— Olá Hermione como foi à última semana?—Disse Armin à menina pareceu ter dado de ombro Neville atrás dela levantou a mão para Eren.

— Olá Armin foi tudo bem, alguém viu um sapo? Esse menino Neville Longbottom perdeu o dele.

Eren arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Um sapo Neville? Pensei que teria uma coruja!—Eren exclamou fazendo o garoto corar e gaguejar.

— B-bem, vovó achou melhor um sapo e você Eren o que pegou?

Eren apontou para a coruja com orgulho de mais para uma criança de onze anos.

— Essa é Maria papai deu para mim!—Os olhos de Neville cintilaram ao olhar a coruja marrom ao lado da cinza de Armin.

— Vocês se conhecem?—A menina, Hermi alguma coisa se colocou no meio da conversa, Neville respondeu:

— Esse é o Eren ele é filho do doutor Yeager o curador que cuida dos meus pais em St musgo, ele também uh... Ele é o segundo filho da família Yeager lembra que eu te contei um pouco sobre os puros sangues? Não que eu siga essa doutrina mais fui educado nela... — Neville contou rapidamente Hermione balançou a cabeça compressiva.

— Sim você me disse é como o sistema de realeza onde os bruxos tenta manter o sangue não misturado em longo prazo isso pode vir a gerar problemas nas descendências como aconteceu com a nobreza no mundo trouxa... De qualquer forma prazer em conhecer Meu nome é Hermione Granger.

— Olá Hermione esse é o Armin!—Pontou para o loiro.

—Conhecemos no dia que fomos fazer compras, ela também e nascida de pais sem magia como eu, Eren. —Armin explicou, era dali que os dois se conhecia, Neville cumprimentou Armin esticando a mão para ele que pegou feliz.

— Então oque estavam fazendo? Procurando um sapo?—Perguntou Armin.

— Sim o Neville perdeu o dele. —Disse Hermione.

— Bem, vamos ajudar certo Eren?

Eren balançou a cabeça sorrindo para o menino de cabelos escuros e franzido, o outro bruxo corou um pouco retribuído o gesto. Saindo da cabine Hermione e Neville estava à frente enquanto Armin caminhou ao seu lado, Hermione explicou que já olhou os compartimentos anteriores e não obteve sucesso. 

Depois que se juntaram Neville pareceu ter perdido um pouco da vergonha e agora fazia perguntas a Armin e a Hermione sobre o mundo trouxa, Eren aprendeu muito desse mundo com sua mãe e o pouco que soube deu para saber que era muito similar ao seu antigo mundo de titãs ele não tinha magia mais tinha tecnologia que fazia trens aviões e até armas como Armin explicou mandando um olhar para ele.

Existia um negócio muito legal chamado internet que parece ser uma invenção recente já que sua mãe não falou disso para ele.

— Bem ela veio com o fim da segunda guerra. —Hermione murmurou. —Talvez sua mãe já tenha entrando no mundo bruxo quando ela foi disponível.

Armin explicou um pouco sobre a internet a Neville e prometeu que o deixaria usar durante as férias de verão em Hogwarts parece que a magia interferia nos aparelhos trouxas.

— Então não da pra mostrar sem contar que não tem energia. —Explicou o loiro.

Em geral tecnologia era legal, magica do seu jeito e muito ilimitada com ela dava para fazer quase tudo, Neville perguntou timidamente se Armin poderia trazer algo trouxa a ele, o loiro acenou em positivo e disse que tinha algumas coisas em sua mala que poderiam mostrar nada tão sofisticado como um computador, contudo muito legais mesmo assim.

Hermione abriu o próximo compartimento, o menino ruivo da estação e o Harry Potter dito salvador do mundo bruxo estavam sentando ali conversando de forma empolgada. O ruivo segurava uma varinha marrom com aparência desgastada e em seu colo cheio de doces um rato descansava Armin deu um passo para trás ao ver o animal.

— Alguém viu um sapo? Um menino chamado Neville perdeu o dele.

Como a outras vezes Neville corou com a frase de Hermione, Eren perguntou se das próximas vezes não seria melhor ele abrir a porta e perguntar.

— Bem uh, não?—O ruivo respondeu incerto, Hermione arqueou uma sobrancelha entrando no compartimento, Eren foi atrás dela acompanhando com Armin e Neville, Harry Potter parecia ter reconhecido.

— Você é o menino da loja de Varinhas, uh Eren?

— Sim, e você é Harry Potter.

Os olhos de Neville se abriram em espanto e admiração Armin arqueou uma sobrancelha para si assim como Hermione que não entendeu o espanto do garoto de cabelos negros.

— Está fazendo magia? Essa eu quero ver!—Disse a menina sentando enfrente a eles.

— Eu também quero! Tentei fazer algumas coisas em casa mais estava tão assustando que meus pais fossem descobrir e ficar bravo que no final não saiu nada. —Murmurou Armin sentando próximo à Hermione, Neville ao seu lado, Eren soltou um suspirou ao ver que o único lugar disponível era ao lado do ruivo não importando sentiu ali pegando um de seus vários sapos de chocolates, o ruivo franziu a testa olhando feio, deu de ombro pegando mais um Armin ele iria gostar.

O ruivo limpo a garganta levantando a varinha.

— Bem aqui vai, Sol, Margaridas, Amarelo maduro, torne amarelo esse rato burro!

Uma faísca saiu da ponta da varinha atingido o rato, guinchou correndo para dentro das vestes do ruivo.

Bem aquilo foi...

Estranho?

— Tem certeza que isso é magia?—Hermione perguntou, o ruivo deu de ombro arrogante.

— Meus irmãos me ensinaram!—Rebateu irritado.

— Não parece ser muito útil, eu pratiquei alguns em casa veja. —Hermione se aproximou de Harry Potter sacando sua varinha falou:

—Óculos _reparo_

E a fita que ligava as duas metades dos óculos sumiu o objeto transformando ele em novo, Eren pode ver os olhos cor de céu de Armin cintilarem em empolgação, Harry Potter tirou seus óculos espantando.

— Obrigado!

O ruivo ficou carrancudo com isso.

— Bem a magia que meus irmãos me ensinaram também é útil só por que vocês não vira nada não quer dizer que na teve efeito!—Resmungou ciumento, Eren deu de ombro.

— Acho que eles te enganaram, meus pais me ensinou algumas mágicas veja. —Eren puxou sua varinha branca que escondidas entre as vestes, Carla tinha costurado um bolso especialmente para colocar sua varinha, os olhos do ruivo abriu como duas bolinhas e Nevill suspirou em admiração.

— Essa é... E uma Aspen! Oh meu deus e a varinha de duelistas, isso custa uma fortuna!—Engasgou o ruivo. — Como você tem uma?

Eren piscou confuso pedido instruções com os olhos a um Neville embasbacado.

— Bem ela me escolheu no Olivaras, demorou um tempão sabia?

— Eren! Essa varinha é conhecida como as varinhas de duelista ela e especialista em magias marcial, vovó queriam que eu tivesse uma, dizem que quem a porta é um revolucionário. —Neville explicou.

Verdade, Oliavaras tinha mencionado essas coisas.

— Revolucionários uh?—Armin murmurou divertido, suas bochechas avermelharam tirando baixas risadas do loiro.

— Você sabe alguma magia marcial? Cara você precisa nos mostrar!

Eren recuou sentido um pouco de arrependimento em mostrar sua varinha se soubesse que eles agiram assim não teria a sacado!

—Não aprendi nenhuma magia de duelo mais, eu sei isso. —Ele balançou a varinha e disse. — _Lumos._

A ponta se acendeu.

— E como uma lanterna! Você precisa me ensinar isso Eren!—Hermione gritou empolgada quase pulando em si, balançado a varinha apagou a luz.

— Sei alguns feitiços de cura que meu pai me ensinou também. —Murmurou a única menina do vagão jorrou o quanto precisava saber sobre esse feitiço, Eren sentiu-se oprimido.

Armin veio a seu socorro.

— Então que historia é essa de varinha de duelo?

O ruivo que Eren, ainda não aprendeu o nome respondeu por si, estava bastante agradecido por isso.

— As Aspen varinhas projetadas para duelo somente aqueles com espíritos de lutadores podem empunhar uma, muitas pessoas tentam mais as Aspen não as responde de forma correta.

Isso parecia estar divertido Armin mais ainda.

— Bem, é legal que Eren tenha conseguido uma dessa já que ele é o cara mais _Lutador_ que conheço!

Suas bochechas queimaram enfiou a varinha rapidamente no bolso projetado para ela.

— Tatakae Eren. —Murmurou rindo.

— Cala a boca!—Retrucou irritado, Armin riu como um maldito pirralho, Hermione os fitou intrigada assim como Neville, Harry Potter ouvia O ruivo jorrar sobre as Aspen e como ela eram tão legais.

— Você não tem noção do quão cara elas são eu queria tanto uma. —O ruivo resmungou invejoso.

— Elas nem são tudo isso só por que são brancas as pessoas a querem! Prefiro mil vezes a do meu Irmão que é preta e-

— Espera Zeck tem uma varinha preta e você uma branca?—Armin cortou atraindo sua atenção balançou a cabeça em positivo.

— Sim é uma de madeira de Ébano se não me engano Oliavaras disse que ambas são semelhantes e opostas ao mesmo tempo. —Explicou Armin revirou os olhos com isso.

— Claro que sim. —Armin falou.

O apito do trem soou, Hermione se levantou dirigindo-se para a porta a brindo.

— Estamos quase chegando, melhor vocês trocarem você também Armin. —Ela falou. — Eu e Neville vamos continuar procurando nos vemos em Hogwarts.

Eren e Armin voltaram para seu compartimento aonde o loiro vestiu a túnica preta do uniforme da escola, depois de colocar suas roupas dentro de sua mala o trem parou anunciando sua chega a Hogwarts rapidamente o corredor se tornou movimentando e turbulento Armin pediu para esperar todos sair. Concordou com um aceno voltando a sentar com Maria no colo.

Do lado de fora ouviu um sino e um grito que chamava os novos alunos, de sua janela pode ver os alunos mais velhos caminhado em direção a uma clareira uma massa de estudantes de todas as cores ria e falava alto enquanto os menores iam para o outro lado.

Quando as coisas acalmaram os amigos saíram para encontrar para a plataforma, os alunos do primeiro ano estavam amontoados em um canto, o gigante do beco Digonal apareceu Armin engoliu o seco pegando sua mão.

—T itã?

Eren balançou sem saber o que dizer.

— Eu não sei.

O gigante gritou algo antes de sair andando na frente, uma fila de crianças vestidas de negro o seguiu, dobrando a cabeça Eren olhou para cima vendo céu escuro iluminando pelas estrelas, Armin estava mais ocupando olhando pelo bosque que caminhava. Chegando a beira do lago escuro, vários pequenos barquinhos os agudava.

— Somente quatro por barco!—Gritou o gigante subindo em um solitário colocando a iluminaria na ponta.

Rapidamente as crianças subiram nos barcos, Armin e ele trocaram um rápido olhar antes de subir em um barquinho com duas garotas.

— Isso é tão legal eles mechem sozinhos!—Armin murmurou empolgando ele se abaixou colocando a mão na água gelada rindo quando tirou esfregando na nunca de Eren causando arrepios.

— Gelado!—Eren resmungou também enfiando a mão na água colocando nas costas do amigo, rindo alto.

Eles olharam para o alto e contemplando um grande castelo destonar ao topo de uma montanha pequenos pontos espalhavam-se pelas paredes lembrando vagalumes iluminado, a cima da torre mais alta a lua despontava pelo céu com todo seu brilho magnífico. 

Quando chegaram ao píer as meninas pularam para fora do barco primeiro Armin saiu logo atrás delas estendo a mão para Eren que aceitou sorrindo os dois, amontoaram-se com os outros o gigante os conduziu a uma escadaria dentro da escola, Eren pode ver um vislumbre de Zabini ele estava andado com o idiota do Malfoy franziu a testa em desgosto, Blaise poderia fazer melhor que isso. Uma senhora vestindo uma longa túnica cor verde garrafa e um chapéu pontudo os aguardava ao topo da escada.

— Bem-vindos a Hogwarts, seu lar nos próximos sete anos, meu nome é Minerva Mcgonagall, sou a vice-diretora. —Apresentou-se severamente. — A partir de agora vocês serão dividas em quatros casas Corvinal, Grifinoria, Lufa-Lufa e Sonseria, essas casas serão suas famílias nos próximos anos por isso e bom que sejam cordiais com seus colegas, pois serão com eles que dividirão os quartos.

Armin ao seu lado apertou sua mão desde que eles saíram do barco andaram de mãos dadas, o loiro parecia nervoso por estar em um lugar desconhecido cheio de estranhos. Não que fosse a primeira vez que dividiram quartos na época dos recrutas e quando eram soldados da tropa de exploração dividir alojamento era uma comum.

Era até bom, fazia o sentimento de solidão diminuir sem contar que com colegas em voltas os pesadelos sempre iam embora, nessa vida Eren cresceu sem irmãos ou algo do tipo por isso para ele dividir quarto seria maravilhoso.

— Vamos!— Ordenou ela abrindo a porta atrás das escadas pouco a pouco eles foram subido e entrando no corredor brilhante.

Não sabia oque olhar primeiro, velas flutuava por todos os lados deixando o salão iluminado, caminharam entre duas mesas do lado esquerdo com vários alunos vestidos de vermelho e um brasão de um leão a cima, Grifinoria, ao lado direto todos vestiam verdes e prata, o brasão era de um a serpente de prata, Sonserina.

Mais a esquerda depois da mesa da Grifinoria estava à casa amarela e preta com o brasão do texugo Lufa Lufa a casa que Eren com certeza estaria! Ao extremo esquerdo da Sonserina estava à casa Azul e bronze com o brasão de uma Águia, Corvinal, a casa do Armin todas as mesas tinham pratos e taças douradas que reluzia a luz da vela. A frente deles uma longa mesa com todos os professores um velho senhor vestido uma túnica azul segurando uma longa barba se encontravam, o gigante de mais cedo se sentou a extrema ponta ao lado de uma mulher de óculos muito grande.

No teto o céu parecia o mesmo que ele e Armin viram do lado de fora cutucando o amigo loiro apontou para cima.

— Uau! É como se não tivesse um telhado, Como fizeram isso?—Armin se questionou pensativo ainda contemplando o céu noturno

As crianças pararam frente a um banco com um chapéu? Velho e surrando que começou a cantar uma estranha canção, Minerva subiu sobre os degraus pegando o chapéu.

— Quando eu chamar venha até aqui e sente-se no banco. —Instruiu soltando um longo pergaminho amarelado. — Hanna Abbott.

Uma menina loira e marias-chiquinhas foi ao banquinho, o chapéu ficou em silencio antes de anunciar:  
— Lufa Lufa!— A mesa amarela vibrou o uniforme da menina mudou de cor ganhando as características amarelas e o brasão do texugo no peito, ela desceu do banco e caminhou para a mesa sentando ao lado dos outros alunos que batia palmas alegres.

— Mikasa Ackerman!

Os olhos de Eren se arregalaram, apertando a mão de Armin, poderia ser poderia? Poderia ser a _sua Mikasa?_ Uma garota de cabelos negros e traços orientais, saiu entre outros alunos subindo no banquinho os olhos negros estavam sérios e frios assim como Mikasa sempre foi, em pura empolgação começou a balançar Armin.

— É a Mikasa, Armin! A Mikasa!—Cochichou, o loiro riu.

— Sim, sim! Será que ela lembra?

Eren parou surpreso, a Mikasa tinha que lembrar, se não faria de tudo para que recorde mesmo que tivesse que inventar uma forma de fazer isso! Precisava da Mikasa nessa vida.

Porra, ele sempre precisava da Mikasa! Mesmo que fosse um chute na cara do seu ego admitir isso

O chapéu anunciou:

— Sonserina.

Mais e claro que ela ia para lá a casa combinava muito com Mikasa e pelo visto ela não tinha mudado muito. A mesa da direita explodiu em palmas, as vestes de Mikasa mudaram de cor e desceu com calma como sempre indo para sua mesa, Eren tentou a acompanha-la com os olhos.

— A Mikasa está aqui!—Vibrou, abraçando Armin. Depois que Mikasa se acomodou a vice-diretora chamou o próximo:

— Armin Arlert!—Armin engoliu o seco antes de soltar sua mão e caminha até o chapéu, Eren viu Armin se assustar um pouco e olhar pelas laterais antes de relaxar, Armin balançou a mão provavelmente era para Mikasa.

Eren soltou o ar que nem sabia que prendia, Mikasa lembrava ainda bem!

O Chapéu gritou:

— Corvinal!

A mesa azul vibrou, Armin saiu do banco rapidamente indo para a mesa da águia sumindo entre os azuis.

Bem agora era só ele, logo estaria na Lufa- Lufa e depois poderia abraçar Mikasa tanto que ia quebra-la dai o trio estaria completo depois de muitos anos, e dessa vez nunca mais se separaria.

Nada iria tirar seus amigos deles.

— Sasha Blouse!

Mais o que?

A menina ruiva pareceu ser empurrada para frente empolgada e feliz, era Sasha, o olho de Eren queimou ao ver a menininha ruiva sentar sobre o banquinho. Sasha, ela estava ali feliz e viva. Quando ela acomodou no banco deu uma rápida olhando nas mesas acenando empolgada para alguém, então ela ainda lembrava isso o deixou um gosto agridoce nos lábios de Eren, era bom que o reconhecesse mais seria horrível saber que por sua culpa Sasha morreu.

Os olhos castanhos dela encontraram com turquesas congelou espantada, Eren abaixou a cabeça com certeza o odiavam, por culpa dele ela morreu.

— Grifinoria!

A mesa esquerda fez uma festa muito maior que as outras, felizes com o novo membro. Tentou não levantar a cabeça e olhar para ela dali onde estava poderia vê-la, não estava pronto para enfrentar o ódio nos olhos delas.

Ódio que merecia. Alguns alunos foram chamados, e distribuídos ele ganhou mais alguns Lufanos seus novos colegas de quartos. De repente Eren só queria ser selecionado logo e evitar Sasha o máximo que a escola permitisse não que fosse conseguir muito Mikasa e Armin iriam correr para Sasha no primeiro momento que conseguirem.

— Marco Bott!

O moreno de sardas subiu assustado para o banquinho, Eren não sabia como reagir Marco, era Marco porra caralho toda a turma 104° decidiu-se reunir em Hogwarts, ver Marco foi o que precisava para cair em lágrimas, Marco estava vivo e aparentemente bem.

— Lufa-lufa!

Os dois estariam na mesma casa! Desta vez o protegeria com unha e dentes não ia deixar o garoto ficar um segundo longe, Eren devia isso não só a Marco como também a Jean, precisava compensar o antigo amigo/rival de alguma fora. Alguns alunos se foram até a vez de Hermione, ela foi selecionada para Grifinoria assim como Sasha, Eren se recusava a olhar para direita não podia.

— Jean Kirstein.

Bem agora tinha certeza que toda a turma 104° resolveu encontrar em Hogwarts sem ter planejado nada. Jean já era alto e tinha o mesmo velho estilo de cabelo com dois cortes limpava os olhos amarelos e respirando profundamente subindo no banquinho, rindo de algo, a todo o momento ele olhava para a mesa amarela no local que Eren julgou que Marco estava sentando, vez ou outra ele acenou para alguém.

Cara de cavalo ainda tinha cara de cavalo.

— Grifinoria!

Porra também não! Jean tirou o chapéu e foi para mesa Eren recusou olhar, sabia que Sasha estava apontando para ele, praticamente podia sentir o peso dos olhos da dupla forte nas costas, respirando fundo reunindo coragem virou rapidamente, Jean parecia não acreditar que era ele.

Não olhou mais não tinha forças para isso.

Neville foi chamado para Grifinoria bastante aliviado por isso, tanto que correu para mesa ainda com o chapéu na cabeça arrancando várias risadas. Eren perguntou-se Hermione e ele tinha achado o sapo perdido.

— Draco Malfoy!

O chapéu nem bem encostou e já gritou:

— Sonseriana!

Típico ainda daria mais um soco na cara daquele loiro mimado.

— Harry Potter!

Desta vez o chapéu demorou mais um pouco, não tinha ideia do que acontecia se tivesse que apontar o chapéu estava falando algo, Harry sussurrou algo, antes do chapéu dar algumas chicoteadas pelos lados. Os dois conversava Potter fechou os olhos murmurando, o chapéu gritou:

— GRIFINORIA!

Harry tirou o chapéu aliviado, a mesa vermelha e dourada explodiu em uma festa alguém gritou algo sobre “Ganhar Potter” Eren não se atreveu a olhar para os leões mesmo que quisesse muito acenar para Neville e Hermione.

— Connie Springer.

Claro que Connie estava ali só o faltava para a turma estar quase completa ainda faltava Annie, Bertold e Reinar para finalizar a trupe da época dos cadetes. Eren não sabia se estava pronto para lidar com todos de uma vez nem sabia com que cara olhar Jean, Connie e Sasha, precisaria de um tempo antes de encarar os faltantes.

Connie foi para Grifínoria também claro que sim, ele e Sasha eram almas gêmeas em tudo. As crianças novas diminuíram, só restava mais oito contando com ele, alguém se aproximou colocando a mão em seu ombro.

— Yeager.

— Olá Zabini como vai?—Perguntou, o negro riu baixinho tirando a mão de seu ombro.

— Ainda com a ideia estúpida de ir para Lufa Lufa?—Eren franziu a testa.

— Claro! E você quer ir para aonde?

Zabini deu de ombro apontando para a mesa das cobras.

—Sonserina!

Eren franziu a testa em desgosto, Mcgonagall chamou Rony Weasley, ah era esse seu nome, como Malfoy foi rapidamente mandado para Grifinoria.

— Só não ande com Malfoy Por favor!—Zabini riu colocando a mão novamente em seu ombro.

— Eren Yeager!

— Tarde de mais!

Eren revirou os olhos empurrando Zabini de leve respirou fundo e caminhando para o banquinho, Minerva deitou o chapéu em sua cabeça e algo ressoou em sua cabeça.

— Oh! Tenho que admitir queria conhece-lo, Eren Yeager.

Isso era inesperado.

— Por quê?

O chapéu deu uma mexida para o lado antes de responder:

— Há alguns anos atrás recebi um... Yeageristas, melhor o fundador deles, ele me contou como você era os salvador de seu povo e seu mundo e que um dia eu iria ter a honra de falar com você.

Rapidamente varreu o salão com os olhos virando para todos os lados.

— Fique calmo ele já se formou há muito tempo, mais desde então eu estive esperando Eren Yeager. —Contou o chapéu, soltou o ar aliviado ainda lembrava-se da primeira vez que encontrou um Yeageristas no mundo Bruxo o homem não recordava da vida passada mais foi estranho. Não queria nem saber como seria se Floch estivesse por ali.

— Esse ano com certeza é um ano atípico, além de Harry Potter o salvador do mundo bruxo eu não esperava receber tantos filhos de Ymir acordados e o próprio destruidor e salvador da raça dos titãs. –Começou o chapéu.

— Como assim acordado?—Eren perguntou curioso, o chapéu mexeu um pouco.

— Olhe em volta Filho de Ymir veja seus outros conterrâneos todos eles estão acordados como você!

Eren passou seus olhos por cada uma das mesas, a primeira Corvinal ele viu o Armin ao lado de uma Menina ruiva de óculos, Hanji era a Hanji! Ela riu de algo que Armin o contou antes do loiro balançar a mão para ele, meio tímido respondeu desviando os olhos antes que Hanji percebesse. Na mesa dourada viu o trio Jean, Connie e Sasha olhando com expectativa, na mesa das serpentes e seus olhos se arregalaram.

— Capitão Levi, comandante Erwin!

Os dois superiores estavam ao lado de Mikasa que parecia a um passo de pular da mesa e correr para ele, Levi estava olhando para frente com sua típica carraca antes de Erwin o cutucar e apontar para si, os olhos cinza do capitão voaram para ele. Na mesa amarela Marco estava solitário mais sorridente acenou, Eren puxou um leve sorriso acenado de volta.

— Veja Hogwarts nunca teve tantos de vocês ao mesmo tempo ainda mais acordados como estão.

— Tá todo mundo aqui! Eu não sei o que dizer...

O chapéu levantou suas bordas antes de continuar.

— Bem Eren Yeager, vejo que já tem uma casa que queira ir e tenho que dizer que combina com você, se tiver chance venha me visitar vou adorar falar novamente com o filho principal de Ymir.

— Espera Cha-

— LUFA LUFA!

Minerva tirou o chapéu de si antes que pudessem perguntar, suas vestes mudaram de cor para o amarelo preto soltando um suspiro desceu do banco caminhando para a mesa dos Texugos animada sentou próximo a Marco.

— Eren...

Eren não resistiu e abraçou pequenas lágrimas brotaram de seus olhos Marco murmurou algo antes de retribuir o abraço.

— Marco! Estou tão feliz de te ver!

— Eu também Eren me desculpe! Reinar e Bertold me deixaram para os titãs eu não pude fazer nada!

— Não diga mais nada Marco não foi sua culpa!— O choro do moreno se intensificou, os outros Lufanos olhavam para eles preocupados.

— Ta tudo bem?—Um dos mais velhos perguntou aproximado, Eren soltou marco limpando os olhos.

— Sim, muito tempo ser ver. —Explicou para o Lufano veterano balançou a cabeça em sinal de positivo, voltando ao seu lugar.

— Eren o que ouve depois?—Marco perguntou Eren escolheu os ombros tentando não pensar no que diria a Marco, ainda mais com todos ali.

— Depois, quando reunirmos com os outros temos muito que conversar.

Por que depois de ver todos novamente reunidos não tinha como fugir deles.

Albus Dumbledore deu boas vindas aos novos alunos como o diretor de Hogwarts apresentou o novo professor Quirrell das às aulas de defesas contra as artes das trevas, falou da floresta proibida, o interesse de Eren aguçou, e sobre um corredor proibido do terceiro andar.

Logo depois a comida apareceu como magica na frente deles. Pegando um pouco de cada coisa que gostava Marco olhava tudo com certa admiração, aos poucos Eren descobriu que como Armin ele também era um nascido trouxa o que atraiu atenção de seus novos colegas de turma.

Justin Finch-Fletchley disse que também é uma nascida trouxa, quando recebeu a carta foi um pesadelo, Ernie Macmillan contou que era um puro sangue membro do sagrado Vinte e oito, Hanna disse que também fazia parte como um Abbott que levantou uma série de perguntas dos nascidos trouxas do que era o sagrado vinte e oito.

— São as Vinte oito famílias que ainda são puros sangues, ou seja, não tiveram o sangue misturado com nascidos trouxas. —Hanna explicou cortando um pedaço de frango, Susana deu de ombro e contou que era meio sangue, mais que não vinha de uma lingam de magos puros.

— O que você é Eren?—Marco perguntou curioso, Ernie e Hanna olharam para ele, dando de ombro.

— Eu sou um meio-sangue mais venho de uma família de puros sangues. —Explicou, comendo um das batatas douradas com manteiga, era muito bom. —Minha família ainda se mantém pura eu tenho um meio irmão Zeck quem vai herdar a família.

—Dizem que a família Yeager é uma das mais influentes e poderosas famílias puros sangue da Alemanha, mesmo aqui na Inglaterra o doutor Yeager mantem sua influencia. —Ernie murmurou recebendo alguns olhares curiosos, Eren deu de ombro.

—Zeck?—Marco sussurrou levantando uma sobrancelha. —Pensei que Mikasa foi sua irmã!

Eren se encolheu ao lembrar-se da historia que teria que contar a Marco.

—É complicado ele veio depois, ele é do mesmo lugar que Annie e Reinar eram. —Marco se encolheu voltando à atenção a Justin que dizia sobre sua vida trouxa e as estranhezas ao longo dos anos.

Depois de um tempo a sobremesa apareceu comeram mais um pouco de doce enquanto contava sobre suas vidas antes de Hogwarts alguns veteranos viram assustar eles em relação às matérias e professores pediram para ter cuidado com Snape e não se distrair na aula da Mcgonagall, disseram sobre a copa das casas e como eles precisam ganhar pelo menos alguma vez.

— E sempre a Sonseria ou a Grifinoria que ganham tão injusto!–Uma veterana reclamou.

O time de quadribol e como infelizmente os primeiros anos não poderia participar mais que Cedrico Diggory o veterano de cabelos loiros escuros e olhos cinza eram o novo apanhador e ia derrubar o time da Sonserina.

— Eu espero pelo menos. —Cedrico resmungou arrancando algumas risadas e tapinhas nas costas.

Em geral os lufanos eram muito bons e prestativos mais de uma vez eles receberam instruções sobre a escola e as aulas, o monitor, Gabriel Truman e a monitora Isa Bream do quinto ano se apresentaram dizendo que logo ao final do jantar eles iriam finalmente conhecer a sala comunal da Lufa Lufa melhor lugar de Hogwarts e que nunca foi invadido por nenhum outro aluno nos últimos mil anos tornando o lugar mais seguro de Hogwarts. Eren prometeu a si mesmo que ira se esforçar para manter o lugar desse jeito.

As crianças continuaram a conversar e comer seus doces, Eren estava cortando um pedaço da torta de maça quando foi subitamente atacado sendo jogando para fora do banco os lufanos recuaram confuso.

— Mikasa eu disse para se controlar!—Uma voz fria murmurou atrás deles, Eren olhou para a pessoa que agarrava retribuiu o abraço.

— Eren!—Mikasa chorou escondendo o rosto em seu colo passou a mão em seus cabelos negros rindo baixinho.

— Oi, Mikasa.

— Eren!

Eren empurrou a garota um pouco sorrindo os dois ainda estavam no chão quando alguém resmungou atrás deles.

— Pirralhos estão causado uma cena!—Eren recuou um pouco ao ver o capitão Levi com sua típica cara fechada e o comandante Erwin sorrindo.

— Horas vamos Levi, Hanji agiu dessa mesma forma com você quando chegou a Hogwarts. —O comandante murmurou divertido.

Erem olhou melhor para os dois assim que levantou ambos era novos, Erwin tinha o mesmo corte de cabelo e os olhos azuis ainda eram mais alto que Levi e com certeza que Eren. Levi continuava baixinho os olhos cinza não eram tão puxados como os de Mikasa o corte de cabelo se manteve.

Pelo jeito ninguém mudou muito desde então.

— Olá Eren como vai?—Erwin cumprimentou levantando uma mão.

Antes que pudesse responder alguém gritou:

— Marco!

Assim como Eren foi atacado por Mikasa Jean pulo no moreno de sarda o jogando no chão, Sasha e Connie acompanhando formando um monte de crianças no chão chorando como bebe, Levi suspirou cansado olhando em volta, alguns Lufanos estavam sem entender, como agora outras pessoas também divertia ninguém ligou para o que faziam.

— Vocês são nojentos levantem desse chão imundo!—Levi ordenou, Sasha se sentou antes de Mikasa correr para ela abraçando pelas costas, Connie e Jean continuaram em cima de Marco resmungando algumas coisas que ninguém entendia já que mais choravam do que falava.

Eren recuou um pouco do grupo os deixando fazerem a bagunça sem ele, Armin apareceu atrás de si cutucando suas costelas o puxando para um abraço, a risada estridente de Hanji fez Levi bufar.

— Ei Levi, Erwin como foi o verão?—Hanji perguntou empolgada, Erwin riu da careta do mais baixo.

— Como se você não tivesse passado metade dos dias em casa porra!

Hanji riu olhando para o monte dos três meninos no chão, que agora combinava alguma coisa ao lado de Mikasa e Sasha, antes que pudesse dizer alguma coisa Eren foi novamente atacado desta vez com por Sasha e Connie.

— Mais o qu-

— MONTINHO!—Connie gritou o jogando no chão Armin caiu atrás de si e Mikasa ficou agachada ao lado deles, sorrindo com a ponta dos olhos vermelhos, Armin riu alto tentando empurra-lo.

— Pesado!—Eren resmungou tentando livrar da pilha de corpos

— Jean meu braço!—Marco resmungou caindo para o lado, Sasha riu empurrando Jean para cima de Mikasa, o cara de cavalo corou.

— Eren não puxa meu cabelo!—Armin reclamou.

— A Sasha ta me empurrando!—Respondeu tentando tirar suas mãos dos cabelos amarelos do amigo.

Em cima deles Hanji riu alto enquanto Erwin sussurrava algo à próxima coisa que eles sabiam era que foram chutados.

— Parem já com isso seus pirralhos!—Levi mandou, irritado.

Todos se sentaram em uma roda mais contida, ainda rindo.

— Eu não acredito que estão todos aqui! Por anos pensei que fosse algum tipo de sonho maluco que tinha. —Sasha falou sem folego.

— Eu também!—Concordou Connie. —Alguém sab-

Antes que pudesse falar alguma coisa Erwin abaixou até ele colocando a mão em seus ombros.

— Temos muito que conversar mais não agora. —Erwin apontou para os lufanos que olhava para Eren e Marco com curiosidade. —Podemos conversar melhor amanhã durante o café da manha teremos mais tempo e vamos chamar menos atenção.

Erwin estava certo eles tinham muito que falar mais não poderia ser ali e nem agora, o jantar já chegou ao fim pela forma como a mesa da Grifinoria levantou caminhando para sair do salão, Jean, Sasha e Connie trocaram olhares.

— Ok, então falamos amanhã no café!— Despediu os três correndo para Grifinoria, ao longe Eren e Armin acenou para Hermione e Neville.

—Também precisamos ir Mikasa! —Levi ordenou apontando para as pequenas cobras em conjunto, Malfoy em destaque, verdade Mikasa estava na mesma casa que Malfoy isso era horrível.

Mikasa resistiu um pouco antes de abraçar Armin e Eren saindo com Levi e Erwin, Armin deu mais um abraço e Hanji balançou a mão para ele antes de saírem.

— Vamos!— Chamou Marco apontando para Gabriel e Isa que agora já estavam na porta do salão.

— Seus amigos?—Justin perguntou curioso, Marco sorriu sem graça.

— Sim crescemos juntos fazia muito tempo que não nós víamos!—Eren respondeu rapidamente, Hanna olhou curiosa para o lado em que Mikasa foi.

— Legal. — Ernie murmurou.

Sim era legal, quem dera se fosse só isso, aquelas pessoas foram seus amigos a quem no final Eren traiu e machucou alguns muitos, deles morreram por sua causa, respirando fundo não fazia a mínima ideia de como agir com eles.

Tinha sido cruel com Armin e Mikasa, sem contar que machucou Hanji e Levi da mesma forma, coisas horríveis aconteceram com eles por sua culpa. Porra ele tirou Sasha de Connie!

Deviam odiá-lo, não só eles, Jean também, então por que pareceram tão felizes são vê-lo? Como quem estava com saudades? Por que Hanji não gritou ou Levi não o bateu? Erwin a essa altura já deve saber de tudo o que aconteceu por Levi e Hanji mais mesmo assim o cumprimentou e o tratou como sempre?

Por quê?

Harry Potter esperava ser acordado pelas batidas fortes de seu primo descendo a escada a qualquer momento, ou com sua Tia gritando para ele ir preparar o café da manhã, não acreditava que estava em Hogwarts, Percy falou a senha explicou sobre os quartos e que suas bagagens estavam no seus novos quartos. Os meninos subiram a escada em caracol entrando no quarto, abrindo a porta encontraram sete camas posicionadas com cada uma das malas na frente decidindo as camas.

Rony ficou ao lado de um menino que tinha visto com Eren no salão de jantar Connie, Harry ao lado de Jean o menino de cabelos castanhos e cortados na parte de baixo da cabeça.

— Hey, meu nome é Connie Springer bem podemos trocar de cama?—Pediu nervoso Harry olhou para ele balançado a cabeça Connie sorriu aliviado. —Obrigado cara prometo te compensar mais tarde!

Harry nada disse apenas pulou para cama ao lado de Rony enquanto Connie pulava na dele, Jean e Connie fizeram algum tipo de cumprimento próprio pareciam já se conhecer antes de Hogwarts deve ser bom chegar a um lugar com pessoas que você já conhece.

— Cara isso vai ser tipo na nossa época de cadetes!—Jean falou abrindo seu malão puxado uma roupa que lembrou Harry que ele também precisava se trocar.

— Só vai faltar o Bertold e suas poses estranhas de dormir. —Connie murmurou baixo rindo no final.

— E Eren gritado que vai matar todos os titãs. —Jean falou rindo os dois olharam em volta.

Dean um garoto negro e Simas um ruivo olhava com curiosidade, Neville terminava de arrumar sua cama.

— Onde é o banheiro?—Connie perguntou Dean apontou para uma porta que Harry não tinha visto.

Connie agradeceu, ele e Jean caminharam para o banheiro juntos atraindo atenção de todos do quarto Rony olhou estranho para eles.

— Vocês... Vocês vão _juntos_? —Os dois trocaram olhares surpresos.

— Não é um banheiro comunitário?

— Bem sim mais podemos espera um ir de cada vez certo pessoal?—Rony perguntou aos outros que acenaram a cabeça em concordância, Jean e Connie trocaram olhares.

— Vai demorar de mais, além disso, os boxes são divididos, vocês nunca dividiram banheiro?—Jean perguntou curioso.

Harry balançou a cabeça em negação nunca dividiu o banheiro, os Dusley prefira morrer a estar no mesmo cômodo que ele imagina um banheiro? Particularmente Harry esperava não ter que usar o banheiro no mesmo tempo que seus colegas.

— Oh bem vocês acostuma!—Connie disse abrindo a porta, antes de fechar Harry pode ouvir:

— Lembra aquela vez que, o Eren ficou bravo por que fomos tomar banho antes dele? Ele ficou resmungado por horas sobre só ter água fria!

A porta fechou, o clima ficou estranho entre os cincos restantes do quarto.

— Eles são estanhos. —Dean murmurou se jogando na cama fechando os olhos Harry acompanhou, amanhã poderia lidar melhor com esses estranhos colegas de quarto.

Harry sonhou um longo sonho.

Amanhã veio muito rápido para o gosto de Eren, dormitório da Lufa-Lufa era maravilhoso ele e Marco conseguiram camas próximas das outras, era bom assim um podia acordar o outro caso caísse em um pesadelo sem contar que a familiaridade de ter um colega do 104° ajudada muito a relaxar e dormir.

Marco e ele acordaram primeiro do que todos com certeza um costume herdado de outra vida, tomaram banho e viram o horário no mural do salão comunal da Lufa-Lufa.

O salão era incrível Eren adorou cheiro das plantas que crescia por todos os lados agora sabia de aonde vinha à paixão por planta de sua mãe graças a Carla, cresceu a apreciando flores e plantinhas magicas e trouxa também, a luz da manhã já entrava pelas janelas iluminado a todos ali.

Alguns veteranos levantou a mão para os dois.

— Vamos ver qual é nossa primeira aula...

Transfiguração com a Grifinoria ótimo primeira aula já era com Jean e os outros pelo menos poderiam garantir que sempre encontraria alguém do 104° nos períodos não tinha nem como Eren fingir que nãos os conheciam.

Depois de transfigurações tinham Hebologia com a Corvinal, turma do Armin aula ia até o horário de almoço, a tarde Historia da magia com os Sonserina às aulas acabavam às 15h e depois tinha duas horas de estudos antes do jantar.

Marco e ele arrumaram suas mochilas com os livros do dia, saindo do porão da Lufa-lufa, passaram pelos corredores quase vazio da escola será que os outros já teriam acordados também?

Subindo as escadas chegaram ao grande salão quase vazio somente com alguns poucos alunos na mesa da Corvinal. Olhando em volta viram Hanji, Erwin e Levi na Sonserina. Armin e Mikasa não pareciam estar por perto. Por um momento a confusão bateu na cabeça de Eren não sabendo o que fazer, deveria de ir para Sonserina ou se sentar na Lufa-Lufa.

— Eren, Marco bom dia!—Armin cumprimentou atrás deles.

— Olá Armin como foi à noite?—Perguntou Marco, Armin balançou a cabeça em positivo.

O uniforme azul caiu muito bem Armin seus longos cabelos loiros estavam bem alinhando como sempre os olhos azuis reluzia a roupa dando certo brilho nele, Mikasa apareceu logo em seguida o verde e prata também era muito bonito nela.

— Os uniformes caíram bem em vocês. —Eren comentou as bochechas de Mikasa avermelharam com o elogio.

— Ei pessoal!—Hanji chamou levantando a mão animada Levi bufou colocando um pedaço de torrada no prato.

Virou-se para ela, respirando fundo Mikasa segurou sua mão.

— Mikasa eu...

— Tudo bem eu sei, mais Eren, por favor, na próxima vez deixe-me ajuda-lo não faça tudo sozinho novamente! —Mikasa cortou apertando sua mão.

— Não Mikasa, eu preciso dizer isso, me desculpe! Eu sempre vou precisar de você, inferno, sem você eu não vou a lugar nenhum me perdoe por te sido um idiota! —Mikasa balançou a cabeça o abraçando sem pensar duas vezes passou os braços em volta dela.

— Você fez o que tinha que ser feito...

Marco olhou para os três amigos não entendo Armin notando sua confusão passou o braço em seus ombros puxando para contar tudo que aconteceu.

Depois de abraçar Mikasa os dois caminharam de mãos dadas para próximos dos veteranos Mikasa estava vermelha e sues olhos negros brilhavam em empolgação, Marco e Armin sentaram-se à mesa da Lufa-Lufa pegando seus cafés conversando.

Eren parou a frente dos veteranos, Levi arqueou uma sobrancelha vendo as mãos unidas, Hanji sem nenhuma vergonha logo mandou:

—Vocês...

— Não!—Eren respondeu rapidamente. —Só não, senti falta da Mikasa fiz o mesmo com Armin ontem passamos o caminho todo até a hora da seleção de mãos dadas.

Hanji levantou uma sobrancelha não acreditando nas palavras dele, Levi revirou os olhos apontando para Armin e Marco na outra mesa.

— Quem é ele?—Perguntou o antigo capitão, Mikasa arrumou uma mecha de seu cabelo negro Eren respirou fundo antes de responder:

— É o Marco ele esteve treinando com a gente, morreu no ataque da muralha Rose. Reinar, Annie e Berthold o matou quando ele descobriu o segredo deles.

Os veteranos zuniram observando a mesa da Lufa-Lufa Eren esperou ansiosamente alguém falar algo, esperou a raiva do Capitão Levi a mágoa do comandante de sensação Hanji e a decepção de Comandante Erwin mais nada disso veio os três pareciam bem mais curiosos em relação a Marco do que a ele.

Estavam ignorando o Dragão no meio da sala? Fingiriam que nada do que fez o afetou? Ou estavam fazendo de propósito? Seja massacrado por sua consciência pesada Eren! Seja torturando por seus erros! Mikasa notou sua inquietação apertou sua mão mais isso só o deixou extremamente consciente da angústia em si.

— Ok chega, chega! —Gritou pulando para fora do banco, os veteranos viraram confusos. —Vão realmente fingir que nada aconteceu? Hanji você deveria me odiar! Levi to desde ontem esperando _novamente_ ser chutado!

Hanji e Levi trocaram olhares.

— Se estava tão ansioso para provar minhas botas novamente deveria ter pedido Eren. —Levi falou com um sorriso maldoso nos lábios Mikasa franziu a testa.

Eren na acreditava.

— Você me entendeu!

Os olhos castanhos de Hanji escureceram atrás dos óculos, mordeu os lábios antes de levantar e caminha até ele, nesse momento ainda estava novamente mais baixo que ela, as desvantagens de ter onze anos novamente, Hanji sempre foi tao alta assim ou era decepção distorcendo sua realizada? Deu alguns passos para trás mantendo a face mais seria possível.

— Não vou mentir Eren você me magoou e muito, pensei que confiasse em mim, em nós mais no final eu vi que não importava com a gente. —Tentou retrucar, Hanji levantou a mão em um sinal de espera. —Eu não sei o que se passou na sua cabeça ou qual eram suas ideias éramos uma equipe mais no final você preferiu agir por você e não por nós.

Eren mordeu os lábios frustrado, ao final de tudo preferiu agir por si mesmo a por ele mesmo tento feito tudo o que fez para manter seus amigos a salvo foi por sua culpa que cada um deles sofreu.

— Quando comecei a perceber que meus sonhos não eram só sonhos, me perguntei se isso também era obra sua, eu lembro vagamente de algo próximo ao meu fim algo sobre tentar estar fazendo o melhor para nos salvar do mundo. No começo tive raiva, chorei minha vontade era de matar!—Aquilo foi como facas sendo perfuradas no peito de Eren, mais ei sabia que merecia bem mais que isso.

—Depois que aprendi tudo sobre esse mundo sobre a magia eu decidi por mim mesma não ficar carregando as mágoas do passado, foi ódio que destruiu nosso mundo e não quero que ele novamente nos consuma!

— Não sei se te perdoei mais eu decidi por mim mesma viver a vida que eu não tive a chance de viver, podemos começar do zero aqui, não sei essa era sua ideia mais por mim, será a minha ideia!— Hanji terminou sorrindo os olhos castanhos queimaram em felicidade e esperança.

— Hanji-san... Eu me desculpe tudo o que fiz foi para manter todos seguros não havia outra saída eu vi o futuro e o passado todas às ações tomadas já estavam escritas, decididas.

Eren recuou um pouco coçando o canto das bochechas um ato que fez Levi olhar feio.

— Eu não me lembro de tudo ainda mais tenho certeza que acordar em outro mundo com magia não fazia parte do que planejava...

Erwin soltou um suspiro um pouco frustrando.

— Do que você lembra Eren?—Perguntou o comandante.

—Um pouco depois de voltar de Marley? Eu não tenho tanta certeza às memórias estão bem nubladas, contudo, sei que acordar em outro mundo não fazia parte, Zeck disse que talvez ainda na-

— Espera Zeck? O bastado peludo? Ele está aqui?—Levi cortou exasperado.

— Aqui, _aqui_ em Hogwarts não ele vai para outra escola de bruxos de qualquer forma ele também não se lembra de tudo por isso não podemos dizer o que aconteceu no final.

Levi bufou irritado cruzando os braços.

— Ótimo Erwin sua ideia não deu certo tem outro plano brilhante?—Eren encarou os dois preocupados.

— Por que querem tanto saber? 

Hanji foi que respondeu;

— Tínhamos uma teoria que você nos trouxe para cá como uma forma e nos salvar, mais você disse que não lembra de nada então não temos certeza.

Eren balançou a cabeça.

— Eu não me lembro do fim mais eu posso garantir: acordar em outro mundo não fazia parte de nada do que tinha sido escrito.

Mikasa que até então estava quieta, ouvido tudo puxou Eren para trás ficado de frente com os mais velhos.

— De qualquer forma por que querem tanto saber? Estamos livres e ganhamos uma nova chance de viver por que querem reviver o passado? Não podemos só aproveitar a chance e sermos felizes sem importar com guerras, titãs e qualquer outra coisa?

Hanji olhou para Levi como que pergunta o que estava acontecendo, o pequeno sorriso que apareceu nos lábios de Levi não passou despercebido por Eren, o capitão nunca sorria e aqui estava ele sorrindo em orgulho por Mikasa.

Merlin o que estava acontecendo ali? 

— Mikasa...

— Bem Mikasa está certa não sei vocês dois mais eu não quero saber de guerra ou qualquer outra coisa por um bom tempo agora que finalmente pude crescer com uma família e amigos até posso fazer magia! Eu realmente não quero saber como vim parar aqui estou feliz. —Levi comentou voltando sentar-se à mesa pegando uma torrada com geleia, Erwin piscou confuso antes de balançar a cabeça sorrindo genuíno.

— Bem isso é verdade meu pai esta procurando a historia dos Globins e eu pretendo ajuda-lo depois de formado.

Hanji riu alto bagunçado os cabelos de Levi que rosnou como um gato apertando a mão dela com força.

— Para com isso quatro olhos! Ou eu quebro seus dedos! —Hanji riu com ameaça, Eren trocou um olhar confuso com Mikasa, voltou a comer como se nada houvesse acontecido era verdade, ali eles ganharam uma nova chance, já havia decidido viveria aquela vida com mais liberdade o possível.

Mais antes precisava limpar toda a chama de ódio que queimou os laços com seus amigos, começando com Hanji.

— Hanji, posso... Posso te abraçar?—Pediu tímido a ruiva que abriu um sorriso brilhante antes de correr para ele jogando os braços em volta de si rindo alto.

Foi bom.

—Vamos começar do zero sim?—Hanji sussurrou em seus ouvidos, seus olhos arderam em lagrimas.

—Sim, sim! Obrigado Hanji.

Connie, Jean e Sasha pularam em cima deles fazendo novamente o montinho do dia anterior, Levi resmungou algo sobre não querer ser associados com eles enquanto Mikasa riu baixinho acompanhada por Erwin.

Depois do café da manhã Erwin anunciou sobre sua aula que seria próxima à sala de transfiguração então iria acompanha-los ate lá, Hanji e Levi levaram Armin e Mikasa para suas respectivas salas.

— Minerva e bem rígida então e melhor comportarem na aula dela. — Disse Erwin a pontando para à sala da vice-diretora. —Passo aqui na hora da saída ok?

Os cinco balançaram a cabeça, entrando na sala, do lado direto as crianças que trajava vermelhos se associaram em duplas o único sozinho parecia ser Neville localizado atrás de Hermione, ela falava baixinho com sua parceira. Do outro extremo da sala estavam os lufanos, Susana estava com Hanna e Justin com Ernie, Zacarias sozinho como Neville.

Marco o olhou, antes que alguém falasse algo Eren colocou suas coisas na mesa ao lado de Neville que piscou confuso.

— Olá Neville como vai?—Neville sorriu respondendo alegremente.

Jean olhou confuso.

— Oi! Pensei que você e Marco ia se sentar do lado amarelo?

Eren deu de ombro.

— Você e Marco podem se sentar aqui, Sasha e Connie atrás de vocês. —Marco foi rápido em obedecer assim como Jean à atmosfera eram nostálgica, durante a época de recrutas eles também fizeram duplas

Depois que Eren e Hanji reconciliaram o trio de Grifinorios chegou animado empolgando antes que pudesse falar qualquer coisa pulou sobre os três abraçando balbuciando desculpas entre muitas lágrimas, Jean reclamou que estava manchando sua capa com choro nojento, Connie chorou junto enquanto Sasha dava tapinhas nas costas dele.

Foi como voltar para época de cadetes, Connie e ele se sentaram um do lado do outro se abraçando chorando como dois bebes, Levi os mandou pararem de serem nojento enquanto Hanji deu tapinhas em Levi chamando-o de sem coração.

Levi a chutou sem importar com nada.

Tomaram café e vez ou outra Connie voltava a soluçar sem aguentar Eren ia junto Mikasa, o reprendeu e Sasha riu das lágrimas do menino careca. Connie se abriu e disse que estava se sentido sozinho, contou que se lembrou da vez que eles construíram a ferrovia em Paradis.

Eren caiu em lágrimas logo em seguida o abraçando com força. Levi os expulsou da mesa da Sonserina. E aqui estavam em sua primeira aula de magia

— Pensei que sentaria com os Lufanos. —Hermione comentou virando-se deu de ombro.

— Tenho amigo em todas as turmas então vou me sentar com todos em diferentes aulas.

A menina da Grifinoria que fazia dupla com Hermione olhou com curiosidade antes que pudesse dizer algo um gato entrou na sala caminhando entre as carteiras, Sasha tentou tocar no animal que se virou com um ar severo antes de se transformar na vice-diretora.

— Senhoria Braus não tente tocar em animais que nunca viu eles podem ser animagos como eu!

Sasha recuou encantada de mais para falar alguma coisa.

— Bem vindos a sua primeira aula em Hogwarts, meu nome é Minerva eu serei sua professora de Transfigurações nos próximos seis anos, também sou a responsável pela casa da Grifinoria logo não irei tolerar falta de respeito em minhas aulas! Peguem seus livros.

O novo futuro começava a ser escrito agora.

As aulas em Hogwarts eram incríveis, as aulas que fazia com a Sonserina sua dupla era Mikasa e com os corvinos era Armin, Marco sentou com ele nas aulas aonde só eram os Lufanos com os grifos ficava com Jean enquanto Eren ai com Neville. A aula que Eren mais estava gostando era Hebologia com a sua professora representante Profa. Sprout depois vinha Astronomia o céu ali era igual ao céu das muralhas!

Poções fazia com Armin então não era nada muito complicado mesmo Snape parecendo detestar cada um deles não foi tão ruim como Connie e Neville fez parecer nessa aula em particular Sasha fazia dupla com Mikasa e Connie decidiu sentar com Neville os dois explodiram o caldeirão.

— Eu to dizendo ele nos odeia! Ele e tão ruim quando o Shadis! —Connie reclamou em um momento do almoço, Levi deu de ombro e disse que Snape não gostava de ninguém nem dele mesmo mais tinha um ódio maior por qualquer um da Grifinoria.

Nas aulas História da Magia todos eles tiveram um momento para um cochilo, Mikasa tentava fazer ficar acordada mais a mesma desistiu nas primeiras uma hora de aula.

Os veteranos ajudavam a navegar pelo castelo isso era uma vantagem em relação aos calouros que não conhecia ninguém em Hogwarts, no horário de estudo Hanji e os outros ajudavam a estudar dessa forma ninguém ficava atrasado. No primeiro final de semana em Hogwarts Levi apareceu pela manhã segurando uma vassoura.

— Vamos voar! —Ordenou, não importa se mil anos passou Levi sempre vai o trata-los como seus subordinados não que alguém deles ligue.

— Voar?—Marco perguntou confuso e sonolento.

Foi fácil para Marco seguir o time foi como sempre estivesse ali Levi o acolheu como parte de seu "Esquadrão" tão rápido que chocou ate Hanji.

—Uh? O menino e útil. —Levi resmungou quando Erwin questionou, ninguém falou mais nada.

— Sim voar ande logo!— Foi embora para a mesa Grifinoria nesse dia em particular, cada um deles estava em sua respectiva mesa. Na maioria das vezes eles acabavam reunidos na mesa da Lufa-Lufa ou da Corvinal, Girifinoria e Sonserina eram mais hostil com as presenças de outras casas, Malfoy foi bem vocal sobre sua opinião de ter dois sangues ruins na Sonserina, Levi foi rápido em cala-lo desde então ninguém disse mais nada.

Na mesa da Grifinoria os Weasley, eram os mais vocais sobre suas interferências Eren bateu o pé sentaria aonde quisesse e vão todos a merda com essa rivalidade de casa.

Rony recuou um pouco mais ainda expressava seu descontentamento Jean e Connie tentou convencer o menino a deixar Eren em paz. Harry Potter nada disse.

— Levi sabe que primeiro anos não podem voar?—Eren murmurou enquanto saia do refeitório junto com os outros.

— Acho que sim ele está no terceiro ano, com certeza deve saber. —Mikasa falou calma.

As crianças chegaram à entrada do jardim Levi, Hanji e Erwin trajavam suas roupas de voou segurando cada vassoura.

— Vamos pirralho!—Levi chamou colocando a vassoura no obro, Armin o mais inteligente e sem medo de nada exclamou:

—Somos primeiros anos não podemos voar! Quer dizer vamos ter nossa aula de voou essa semana!

Levi se virou mandando um olhar de tédio.

— Vamos logo pirralhos!

Eles suspiraram preocupados correndo atrás dos mais velhos como patinhos perdidos. A primeira semana de Hogwarts foi tudo além de magica, Eren escreveu para seus pais e Zeck mais ainda não recebeu nenhuma resposta dos dois aguardava ansiosamente por Maria com suas cartas.

Como era final de semana não precisava usar uniforme Armin, Marco e Mikasa vestiam roupas trouxas enquanto Eren, Jean, Connie e Sasha usavam roupas de bruxos.

—Quero roupas trouxas!—Eren murmurou. —Lembra bem mais as nossas roupas das muralhas.

Jean e Connie concordaram.

— Precisamos ir a um alfaiate Trouxa. –Connie comentou olhando para as túnicas com tristeza.

Jean e Connie vinham de pais bruxos não eram nobres puros sangues, porém uma família com umas boas décadas de bruxos, Sasha já vinha de uma família mais longa não tão poderosa como os Yeager. Erwin era um herdeiro puro sangue de uma família influente seu pai era um renomado pesquisador muito respeitado.

Mikasa, Levi, Armin, Marco e Hanji eram nascidos trouxas, sendo Levi e Mikasa primos logo não foi nenhuma surpresa quando ela recebeu sua carta três anos após Levi.

— Podemos te emprestar roupas se vocês quiserem. —Armin ofereceu sorrindo um pouco.

Ele vestia uma calça preta e uma blusa de moletom azul como ventava um pouco levantou o capuz escondendo os cabelos loiros, Mikasa usava uma saia azul com meios longas por baixo de cor preta e uma blusa de moletom cor vinho, só falta o antigo lenço. Marco usava uma bermuda preta e uma camiseta de mangas longas de cor laranja. Bem mais confortável que as estupidas túnicas que o trio de bruxos usava

No caminho para seja lá aonde os veteranos levavam encontram Harry Potter e Rony Weasley andando no jardim conversando, Potter quando os viu acenou para Connie e Jean.

— Anda logo pirralho!—Levi chamou já irritando.

Os sete correram para o capitão deixando a celebridade e seu melhor amigo para trás, as ordens do capitão Levi era mais importante.

Chegaram à borda da floresta proibida, Hanji explicou que desde o primeiro ano eles usavam ali para voar em segredo às vezes iam ao campo mais como os mais novos ainda não podiam oficialmente voar ali era melhor.

— É como estar de volta no DMT!—Disse Hanji levantando a vassoura.

— Não se preocupe tenho mais algumas vassouras que peguei no armário de vassoura, os primeiros não podem ter suas próprias vassouras. —Erwin disse piscando. —Cortesia do veterano do quarto ano!

Quatros vassouras caíram a frete deles, onde Erwin estava escondendo elas permaneceu em mistério, ao todo contando com as que pertenciam a Hanji e Levi tinha sete vassoura uma para cada um deles Sasha e Connie correu pegando uma. Levi deu a sua a Mikasa nessa vida os dois eram tão próximos que às vezes assustava Eren. Marco e Jean pegaram as duas outras que Erwin trouxe enquanto o comandante dava a dele para Eren.

— A minha vassoura e de corrida Eren, uso ela nos jogos da equipe da Sonserina, vai ser bom para você já ir acostumando!

Verdade Erwin era um dos Artilheiros da Sonserina e o capitão do time, segundo o que Hanji o contou o loiro se tornou um dos melhores capitães da historia da sonserina desde que ele entrou no time a casa verde e prata nunca mais perdeu.

Erwin contou que Levi também era um jogador maravilho mais o baixinho se recusava a entrar oficialmente no time jogando somente uma partida ou outra quando Erwin implorava para ele ir. Eren estava empolgado para fazer parte do time da Lufa-lufa no próximo não como artilheiro mais sim batedor, Erwin disse que ele se sairia melhor como batedor, por conta da sua força bruta e raiva amaciada.

— Acho que combina mais com você!—Disse Erwin.

Eren pegou a vassoura a montando sobre subiu um pouco para o alto testando a velocidade, era incrível muito melhor do que a versão infantil que tinha em casa!

— Levi, vamos. —Mikasa falou animada, Levi soltou um suspiro deixando subir e vagar livremente, Connie e Sasha também já voou antes então deixaram os outros e subiram em disparadas deixando os nascidos trouxas. Jean explicou para Marco como montar corretamente a vassoura Erwin os auxiliava.

— Vamos Armin agora e só a relaxar!—Eren Gritou um pouco longe, Armin apertava o cabo da vassoura com mais força que o necessário quando ela começou a subir sozinha, Armin tremeu de leve, a Vassoura subiu, subiu cada vez mais alto.

— Armin relaxa!—Hanji gritou do chão. —Se você estiver tenso a vassoura vai sentir, lembra é como suar o DMT!

— Ah gente? Era pra isso estar acontecendo?—A Vassoura começou a se mover para todos os lados o balançado para cima e para baixo Armin gritou segurando a vassoura com força.

—Armin!—Eren chamou movendo mais já era tarde a vassoura deu uma forte balançada Armin a acabou soltado o cabo caindo da Vassoura.

—Merda!— Hanji grunhiu no chão, Eren tentou alcançar o amigo mais já era tarde, antes que ele caísse no chão, Connie passou voando rápido pegando o garoto antes de cair no chão o peso dos dois quase fez a vassoura cair, Connie foi rapidamente para o chão.

— ARMIN!—Todos correram para a dupla.

— Armin você esta bem?—Connie perguntou.

Eren desceu de sua vassoura correndo para os dois, Jean parou próximo preocupado.

— Eu to bem obrigada Connie. —Com ajuda de Eren Armin se levantou.

Hanji lançou um feitiço sofisticado chamando a vassoura perdida de volta Levi caminhou ficando ao lado de Armin dizendo algo sobre Hanji estar fazendo um péssimo trabalho e decidiu que ele iria explicar para o loiro como funcionava.

Mikasa há essa hora vendo que Armin estava bem saiu voando por todos os lados junto com Sasha, Eren depois que Levi o enxotou foi brincar com elas enquanto Jean e Connie apostavam pequenas corridas entre eles. Erwin e Marco trocavam figurinhas sobre como era o jogo de quadribol e Hanji ficou com eles.

Foi uma boa tarde.

Harry Potter odiava Draco Malfoy tanto como odiava seu primo Duda, infelizmente além de poção os Grifinorios também tinha aula de Voou junto com os Sonserinos, tudo o que precisava era passar vergonha na frente de Malfoy.

Hermione e Neville estavam igualmente nervosos para as aulas a primeira tinha receio de subir em uma vassoura e o segundo contou que sua avó nunca deixou voar, pois o mesmo se metia em muitos acidentes estando com os dois pés no chão imagina no ar?

Os outros garotos estavam empolgados, Simas queria subir logo em uma vassoura assim como Rony que contou que brincava com as vassouras de seus irmãos nas férias de verão. Connie e Jean contaram que eles voaram na outra semana.

—Hanji, Levi e Erwin trouxeram vassouras para nós!—Connie contou Jean bateu em sua testa o arrastando no canto sussurrando que não era para sair por ai divulgado que os veteranos os levaram para voar.

Esses dois eram estranhos, na verdade o grupo de amigos deles nos geral era estranho, Rony disse que eles andavam com Sonserinos provavelmente todos seriam futuros seguidores de você-sabe-quem.

Neville lembrou que Eren era uma Lufa-Lufa e não há registro de nenhum bruxo das trevas que tenha vindo da Lufa-Lufa, Rony deu de ombro contou que existia uma primeira vez para tudo. Particularmente Harry achava o grupo de Eren meio intimidante eles andavam por não ligando para ninguém sentando em todas as mesas ignorando a rivalidade das casas, só interagia entre eles até mesmo Connie e Jean seus companheiros de quarto parecem ter uma bolha impenetrável, vez ou outra Eren e Armin o corvino loiro, estavam conversando com Neville e Hermione.

Harry até tentou interagir com Eren mais logo desistiu ao ver que o menino não se importava muito, o que era bom estava cansando das pessoas apontando para ele em todos os lugares que ia, porém Harry ficou triste Eren foi o primeiro bruxo da sua idade que não foi hostil.

Na manhã da primeira aula de voou, receberam suas correspondências Harry nada ganhou Hagrid não lhe escreveram nenhum bilhete dessa vez, Neville ganhou animadamente uma esfera de vidro que acendeu em uma fumaça branca.

— É um Lembrol! — Explicou ele. —Vovó sabe que sou esquecido. Isto serve para avisar que a gente esqueceu-se de fazer alguma coisa. Olhe, aperte assim e ele fica vermelho, ah... —Ficou sem graça, porque o Lembrol de repente emitiu uma luz escarlate —... Você esqueceu alguma coisa...

Connie e Jean caíram na gargalhada Hermione mandou um olhar severo, Connie bateu nas costas de Neville e disse:

— Relaxa cara eu também vivo esquecendo as coisas.

Ambos receberam cartas de seus pais contendo alguns doces, Harry tentou não sentir ciúmes mais era difícil quando quase toda a semana os dois Grifos recebia uma caixa de doce ou uma carta amorosa.

Como todos os dias o bando de outros alunos das outras casas invadiu a mesa da Grifinoria dessa vez era Hanji a Corvina do Terceiro ano ao lado dela o Baixinho assustador da Sonserina, Harry ouviu rumores de que ele tinha socado Malfoy.

Esperava que fosse verdade, nunca viu nenhum machucado em Draco mais tinha esperança.

— Vocês tem sua primeira aula de voou hoje não é?—Hanji começou empolgada, todos os primeiros anos balançou a cabeça mesmo que a pergunta não fosse para eles. —Ótimo façam uma boa aula! Sasha querida pode vir comigo? Eu tenho aqueles livros que me pediu!

Sasha a ruivinha que dividia quarto com Hermione e também fazia parte do grupo caótico pulou da mesa pegando alguns biscoitos de manteiga, os três caminharam para a mesa da Corvinal aonde o Loirinho, Armin conversava com um colega de casa.

Sasha só foi encontrar com eles no caminho para o campo ela comia mais alguns biscoitos e disse o quão feliz estava por finalmente poder voar de forma oficial e o quão legal era que essa aula era com a Sonserina, Rony fez um alto barulho de nojo.

Quando chegaram lá às crianças da Sonserina já estavam frente às vassouras, como em todas as aulas Sasha correu para menina asiática da Sonserina abraçando, ela foi à única da sua casa a ficar do outro lado da fila longe de seus colegas de quarto a professora, Madame Hooch, chegou. Seus cabelos eram curtos e grisalhos e olhos amarelos como os de um falcão.

—Estiquem a mão direita sobre a vassoura. —Mandou Madame Hooch diante deles. —E digam “Suba”—A vassoura de Harry subiu no primeiro comado, assim como a de Malfoy e do grupo de Jean, a vassoura de Rony foi direto para seu nariz arrancado altas risadas.

Depois que todos tinham suas vassouras em mão madame Hooch explicou como funcionaria o voou, Neville assustado como estava fez com que a vassoura começasse a subir e voar sozinha.

— Volte menino!–Mandou a professora,

— Merda!—Harry ouviu Connie murmurar enquanto montava sua vassoura. —Acho que é a mesma vassoura que Armin usou!—Comentou a asiática.

Madame Hooch gritou algo, entretanto, Connie já voava para próximo de Neville antes que ele pudesse cair no chão segurou o menino o peso dos dois na vassoura fez tombar Neville caiu sobre o menino careca que resmungou algo dolorido.

— Connie!—Sasha gritou correndo para o amigo, Madame Hooch foi rápida. Connie parecia bem ele levantou com apenas alguns arranhões no corpo, Neville parecia com dor.

— Você está bem?—Perguntou olhando o colega seus olhos amarelos brilharam preocupado. —Não se preocupe meu colega Armin também quase caiu da vassoura, acho que ela deve ter algum problema. —Falou rindo um pouco, madame Hooch estava vermelha.

— Eu nunca... Nunca 50 pontos da Grifinoria por Isso senhor Springer!—Os Sonserinos riram. —Silêncio! Por sua coragem te dou 30 pontos fracamente Springer não faça mais isso!

Connie riu sem graça, seus amigos suspiraram aliviados.

— Vamos irei leva-los a enfermaria o resto de vocês no chão! Deixe a vassoura onde estão, ou serão expulsos antes que possam dizer “Quadribol”.

Os três se foram foi só sumir para fora do campo que Malfoy e os seus outros amigos da Sonserina começaram a zombar.

— Vocês viram a cara do panaca? E o careca se achando um herói!

— Cala a boca pirralho!—Jean retalhou uma menina com cara de buldogue na humilde opinião de Harry retrucou:

—Oh? Defendendo o namoradinho? Não sabia que gostava de meninos Kirstein, acho que seu pai não vai gostar de saber disso.

Malfoy e sua trupe riram alto, Jean trincou os dentes cerrando os punhos, Sasha colocou a mão em seu obro o confortando, Mikasa a menina asiática da Sonserina arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Engraçado você dizer isso Parkinson, semana passada era você quem estava dizendo o quanto queria poder beijar uma das veteranas. —Falou calma, Parkinson corou Harry não sabia se era de vergonha ou raiva mais ver como Daphne a segurou pelo braço foi de raiva.

— Cala a boca sua sangue-ruim nojenta!—Gritou em fúria, todas as crianças olharam para Parkinson espantadas, Harry não sabia o que eram Sangue-ruim mais não parecia algo legal pela cara que Hermione fez.

Isso não pareceu afetar a asiática que olhou com os olhos negros para a menina de cabelo Chanel.

—Eu não sei o que é sangue ruim, Parkinson deixe meus amigos em paz, ou eu terei o prazer de lhe colocar novamente em seu lugar.

As meninas da Sonserina recuaram nervosas, Parkinson parecia à beira de um ataque de fúria, Malfoy escolheu essa hora para ser um babaca.

— Olhe! — disse Draco, atirando-se para frente e recolhendo alguma coisa na grama. —É aquela porcaria que a avó do Neville mandou!—O Lembrol cintilou ao sol quando o garoto o ergueu.

— Me dá isso aqui, Draco!— Falou Harry em voz baixa.

Malfoy riu maldosamente.

—Vou deixar em um lugar para Neville pegar que tal encima de uma árvore?

—Eu vou socar esse moleque!—Jean murmurou pronto para subir na Vassoura, Harry foi mais rápido e a montou indo atrás de Draco.

—Não!—Hermione reclamou. — Madame Hooch disse para a gente não se mexer, vocês vão nos meter encrenca.

Harry ignorou deliberadamente.

Ao final da experiência Harry ganhou uma vassoura nova e uma vaga como apanhador do time da Grifinoria mesmo sendo um primeiro ano a Professora Minerva conversou com o diretor permitido sua entrada, algo sobre sempre ser esmagados pelos Sonserinos e Levi Ackerman.

Os gêmeos Fred e Jorge Weasley fazia parte do time contaram sobre as frustações de Wood de sempre perder para Smith.

— Ele é o artilheiro da Sonserina o cara e um gênio em campo, a Sonserina vem vencendo desde quando ele entrou no time. —Começou Fred. —E perdemos lindamente depois que Levi Ackerman começou a jogar.

— Ackerman não é um jogar oficial ele só entra em campo em alguns jogos para a frustação de Snape. —Terminou Jorge.

— Quem é Levi Arckeman?—Perguntou Rony irritado os gêmeos apontaram para a mesa da Corvinal?

— O mais baixo de cabelo cortado embaixo. —Cochichou Fred. —Dizem que ele voa mais rápido que os apanhadores.

— Ele tem uma prima sabia? A menina da Sonserina que de vez em quanto anda com aquele Lufano e Corvino. —Jorge terminou

Levi Arckeman nada mais era que o baixinho assustador que andava com Jean e Connie, Smith era ninguém menos que o loiro muito alto que supervisionava o grupo, a prima era Mikasa. Harry deveria de esperar por isso afinal todos daquele grupo eram estranhos.

— Sabe de uma coisa, tenho certeza de que vamos ganhar a taça de Quadribol deste ano. —disse Fred. —Com você no time Harry nem mesmo o Arckeman pode nos parar!

— Em todo o caso, temos de ir, Lino Jordan acha que encontrou uma nova passagem secreta para sair da escola!—Comentou Jorge se despendido Fred e Jorge mal tinham desaparecido quando alguém menos bem-vindo apareceu: Draco, ladeado por Crabbe e Goyle.

Ótimo, mais essa.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alguns comentários sobre essa parte.
> 
> Connie salvado o Armin foi tirando diretamente da abertura do AOT Junior Hig e teve um momento quando o Bertoto e Reinar se transforma que o Connie salva o Armin kkkkk
> 
> Eren está arrependido de seus erros, sei que muita gente nesse momento do anime a galera ou ama ou odeia ele mais prefiro algo menos extremista do tipo "estamos magoados com vc Eren mais vamos ser amigos de novo"
> 
> Erwin como capitão da sonserina e algo que deveria de ser canonico kkkkkk Levi não joga pq ele não quer mais quando precisa ele vai (Na verdade quando Erwin chega nele e fala "Levi joga com a gente" ai ele vai)
> 
> Eren ama duas pessoas Mikasa e Armin Eren não é hetero mais nem fudendo kkkkkkkkkk acho se tivesse que apontar uma sexualidade para ele acho que ele ta mais pra bisexual ainda mais com todo o desejo de ser livre dele kkkkkkkk
> 
> CASO VCS GOSTEM  
> eu escrevo o livro dois mais é so se vcs quiserem entao me contem ai nos comentários o que estão achando ;)


	3. ATO 01: Harry Potter e a segunda vida dos filhos de Ymir part-03

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A ULTIMA PARTE FINALMENTEEE AHHHEEEEE
> 
> ESTOU TAO FELIZ.
> 
> Por favor leia as notas finais para mais comentários e informações obrigada pelos e comentários \o/ isso me deixa muito mais muito feliz amo vcs s2

Levi Arckeman sabia da verdade desse mundo desde o momento em que abriu os olhos, não era um bebê mais sim um homem de 34 anos que passou a vida lutando contra titãs e ao final seu subordinado, quem tudo sacrificou, virou contra si tentando destruir o mundo. Quando a compreensão clareou em seus olhos e percebeu que sua mãe estava viva e não era uma prostitua, que eles moravam uma casa bonita com flores na janela junto ao idiota do Kenndy e a tios e tias, prometeu a si mesmo não deixar o passado estragar sua nova chance.

Cresceria, e teria uma vida normal mesmo que ansiasse muito saber como tudo isso aconteceu ou se Erwin e Hanji estava por ali prometeu a si mesmo de não ser egoísta e agradecer por ter a chance de vida pacifica cercado por sua família.

Quando Mikasa veio a esse mundo, filho dos dois tios que não teve o prazer de antes conhecer, prometeu a eles que ela seria sua nova irmãzinha, Mikasa era um bebê fofo e não foi muito difícil fazer seu espírito protetor florescer, em outra vida Levi já cuidou dela e das outras crianças que compunha seu esquadrão mesmo que uma delas tenha o magoado profundamente.

Mikasa diferente dele não sabia quem era, por algum tempo Levi pensou que seria como sua mãe ou talvez como o idiota do Kenndy (Ainda não tinha certeza se o tio lembrava ou não às vezes parecia que sim mais depois era um belo de um não). Sem nenhuma supressa a primeira pessoa que ela lembrou foi Eren.

— Há esse menino em meus sonhos primo, ele tem cabelos marrons e olhos que são verdes ou azuis, lembra-me família. — Comentou para o grande desgosto de Levi.

Mikasa fazia desenhos dos titãs e do garoto de olhos verdes e cabelos marrons, sua mãe não entedia da onde vinha isso e a garota pouco respondia dizia que via em seus sonhos.

— Estou preocupada com ela. —Levi ouviu uma vez sua tia contar a sua mãe.

Naquele dia conversou com Mikasa e fez prometer não mostrar mais nenhum dos desenhos para sua mãe e pai somente para ele, sem entender muito ela concordou ansiosa para agradar seu primo.

Sem surpresa nenhuma a segunda pessoa que ela lembrou foi Armin.

— Ele era tão inteligente sabe? Eu e o menino de cabelos marrons só ficamos longe de problemas por causa dele, queria poder vê-lo...

Levi não sabia muito do passado do trio só que eles vinham de Shingashina e cresceram juntos era muito ligado um com o outro, Eren dizia que suas escolhas sempre foram pensando neles, na segurança deles.

Mikasa uma noite acordou chorando, contou que sonharam que Levi não queria salvar o menino loiro, chateada não falou com ele por alguns dias, aqueles dias foram angustiantes para Levi que tomou uma decisão. Precisa contar a verdade.

— Não são sonhos Mikasa. —Começou com a garganta seca. — São lembranças de outra vida aonde vivamos em Muralhas o menino de cabelos marrons é Eren e o loiro Armin.

Mikasa piscou confusa mais acenou compressiva fez algumas perguntas do porque dele não querer salvar Armin naquele momento e por que às vezes ele machucava Eren, ele respondeu cada uma de suas perguntas calmamente. A partir daquele dia Mikasa tornou-se mais aberta e contou mais e mais de seus sonhos com os dois meninos como ela pegava lenha, morava com Eren, por algum motivo que ainda não sabia, sobre as brincadeiras de esconder, sobre os livros de mar de Armin e o sonho dele e de Eren de sair das muralhas.

Ouvido essas divagações Levi perguntou em qual momento Eren deixou de ser esse garoto sonhador inocente e se tornou um genocida, ficou preocupado em como Mikasa lidaria ao saber que seu amor infantil se tornou um assassino criminoso de Guerra ao final da historia. Ver as histórias da prima fez conhecer um novo Eren que nunca pensou que existia, quer dizer da primeira vez que viu o menino, os olhos turquesa queimava em raiva mais a inocência em suas feições ainda existia mesmo que tenha tornando uma memória distante.

Perguntou como teria sido se talvez tivesse tratado Eren de forma diferente uma pontada de culpa passou por si mais logo a mandou embora, o que aconteceu já aconteceu às escolhas tomadas já forma tomadas e suas consequências já vista, não podia mudar suas escolhas passadas mais podia mudar suas escolhas para o futuro por isso que aquele momento ouvido mais uma das Memórias de Mikasa sobre Eren prometeu a si mesmo que daria mais uma chance ao menino, e que daria seu melhor para manter o garoto longe de problemas. Se encontrasse com ele, algo dentro de seu ser dizia que sim, uma hora todos se reencontrariam só precisava ter paciência.

Quando Levi completou oito anos e Mikasa cinco coisas estranhas começaram a acontecer a sua volta, às vezes em suas mãos apareciam livros e outros materiais que pensou ou sumia quando queria esconder algo, às vezes livros flutuavam ao seu redor, mesmo sendo um homem de 34 anos aquilo o assustou mais ainda quando também notou que vez ou outra Mikasa fazia alguma dessas coisas entranhas.

Atribui isso ao fato dele ter renascido naquele mundo e aquilo de alguma forma era consequência de ter sido um super-soldado com um sangue muito louco que o deixavam poderosos. De qualquer foram escondeu de seus pais e aos poucos foi treinado as habilidade para impedir as esquisitice.

Tirando isso, Mikasa e Levi cresceram como duas crianças felizes muito próximas um ao outro, frequentavam as mesmas escola e não tinha muitos amigos, aos onze anos Levi recebeu uma estranha carta e uma visita de uma mulher que se dizia ser uma bruxa e o convidou para uma escola para aprender a realizar magia.

Sua mãe não acreditou, tio Kenndy idiota riu e os pais de Mikasa ameaçaram chamar a policia para a mulher, foi uma grande bagunça mais a mulher explicou tudo e perguntou sobre as coisas estranhas que ele fazia.

Ele trouxe uma almofada para o colo de sua mãe somente olhando para ela, Kuchel quase teve um ataque do coração enquanto abraça o filho assustada de mais para dizer qualquer coisa.

— Ok eu irei nessa escola mais só se Mikasa puder ir também.

A Mulher Minerva Mcgonagall arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Receio que isso não seja possível senhor Arckeman, somente crianças com magia pode frequentar Hogwarts e ela não...

O chapéu da senhora estava flutuado e Kenndy caiu em uma gargalhada tão forte que até chorava o pai da Mikasa, irmão mais novo de sua mãe, bateu no moreno de chapéu pedido para ser sério.

Não importa quantas vidas passe Kenndy era um idiota.

Minerva Mcgonagall acenou surpresa antes de encerrar a magia de Mikasa com um aceno do pedaço de pau? Recuperou o chapéu.

— Tenho que admitir tal controle em tão terna idade você será uma bruxa brilhante senhorita Arckeman, no entanto ainda é muito nova somente crianças acima de onze anos podem frequentar Hogwarts tenho certeza que quando sua hora chegar vai receber sua carta. —Explicou a velha senhora com um pequeno sorriso.

Então foi decidido que Levi iria e dali três anos Mikasa poderia ir, depois de viajar com a vice-diretora para um lugar magico comprar materiais ele foi à escola e lá seu coração quase parou ao encontrar Hanji e Erwin, escreveu para a prima contando sobre os dois e como todos estavam empolgado para ela se juntar a eles dali a três anos.

Quando a carta dela chegou e os dois foram às compras com seus familiares Levi estava ansioso para ter a prima junto a si na escola, ficar o ano todo longe dela era algo que detestava precisava certificar que Mikasa estava bem e que os sonhos não a atormentavam. Sentando ao lado de Erwin vendo Mikasa também ser selecionada para Sonserina foi um dos melhores momentos que teve nessa vida (Tao bom quanto foi encontrar Erwin de volta.).

Não esperava a dupla Armin e Eren nem as outras crianças que um dia foi seu esquadrão mais valeu a pena, Hogwarts naquele ano prometia ser um dos melhores para todos, um recomeço, um novo passo para o futuro. Ele protegeria Mikasa e os outros nessa vida dariam uma chance para serem crianças felizes.

— Não consigo encontrar Mikasa! —Levi praticamente gritou abrindo a porta do quarto dos meninos do quarto ano, Erwin deitando na cama lendo um livro quase jogou objeto para o alto assustado.

— Levi, acalmasse. —Erwin pediu composto como sempre, o loiro sentou na cama.

— Não sei onde Mikasa está já olhei em seu quarto e todo o dormitório da Sonserina!—Resmungou andando de um lado ao outro Erwin ficou tonto com a movimentação nervosa do amigo.

Erwin colocou suas mãos sobre o ombro de Levi fazendo parar, Levi arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Ela deve estar com Armin e Eren ok?

— Não tão tarde assim!

— Eles são crianças em um castelo Levi, vão querer explorar.

— Não Mikasa!—Rebateu. —Ela me avisaria!

— Ela está com Eren você sabe como ela fica com ele, agora relaxa ok? Vamos escrever para Hanji ver se ela sabe algo.

A contra gosto caminhou para a cama, Erwin pegou um pergaminho encantando que Hanji encontrou no ano passado, quando escrevia uma mensagem aparecia aos outros pergaminhos conectados a esse. Como um celular do mundo magico.

**Erwin:** Hanji você sabe se Mikasa está com Armin e Eren?

**Hanji** : com Armin não, ele está aqui comigo, na verdade Eren o trouxe aqui.

O coração de Levi afundou ao ver a resposta da amiga, Erwin foi rápido em escrever a segunda mensagem.

**Erwin:** Pergunta para o Armin se ela estava com eles.

**Hanji:** Armin disse que Mikasa estava com ele e Eren mais Sasha pediu a ajuda dela no dever de transfiguração, depois ele não as viu mais e veio para o dormitório.

Sem dizer uma palavra Levi levantou da cama.

— Acalme-se Levi. —Erwin pediu recebendo um olhar duro do ex-subordinado.

— Erwin eu jurei cuidar dela!—Murmurou nervoso, Erwin pegou suas mãos, Levi arqueou uma sobrancelha não sabendo como reagir.

— Vamos encontra-la. Ela deve ter pedido a hora com Sasha podemos ir ao dormitório da Grifinoria ver ok? No máximo vamos encontra-la já no caminhando para cá.

Não acreditando muito nas palavras de Erwin balançou a cabeça o Loiro sorriu apertando suas mãos soltando-as para rabiscar uma mensagem a Hanji enfiando o pergaminho nos bolsos.

**Erwin:** Hanji, vamos procurar por Mikasa.

**Hanji:** Aconteceu alguma coisa?

**Erwin:** Ela não voltou para a Sonserina vamos procurar por ela te mantenho atualizada.

**Hanji:** Ok, se precisar de ajuda avise.

A sala comum da Soserina estava lotada discretamente Levi e Erwin passaram pela saída precisavam ser rápidos, pois já passou do toque de recolher Levi praticamente corria pelos corredores, a torre Grifinoria encontrava-se praticamente do outro lado do castelo. Erwin olhava em volta em busca de Filch ou sua gata, soltou um suspiro preocupado pedido a Merlin para encontrar Mikasa já no caminho as masmorras e não em outro lugar ou pior feriada. Não sabia o que Levi faria se Mikasa estivesse machucada, nessa vida Erwin pode ver de perto como Levi amava sua prima e como queria mantê-la feliz e segura.

No caminho encontraram Eren vagando os olhos turquesa brilhando com o rosto pálido.

— O que faz fora da cama essa hora Yeager?—Levi rosnou, Eren virou atordoado.

— Marco ainda não voltou! Ele saiu com Jean mais não está no dormitório!

Erwin mandou o garoto de volta para sua sala comum avisando que iram encontra-lo e trazer Marco de volta brigando um pouco Eren sumiu dentro de um Buraco? A sala comum da Lufa Lufa ficava dentro de um buraco? Com um pedaço do pergaminho prometendo que escreveria caso Marco voltasse.

Levi e Erwin ficaram alguns minutos ali para garantir que ele não saiu atrás deles, obediente Eren esperou.

Erwin soltou um alto suspiro pelo jeito seria uma longa noite, tinham quatros crianças fora da cama vagando pelo castelo com Filch a espreita pronto para pega-los.

Precisavam ser rápido.

Malfoy pediu um duelo na sala de troféu à meia noite, Rony explicou as regras de um duelo para ele e disse que seria seu segundo, então as onze e meia os dois se esgueiraram para fora de suas camas, Simas e Dean já estavam dormindo as cortinas da cama de Connie e Jean, se encontrava fechadas então não sabia se eles já foram dormir.

Harry e Rony desceram as escadas no maior silêncio possível uma voz nas sobras o assustou.

— Não posso acreditar que você fez isso Harry!—Era Hermione com uma lanterna e um olhar de pura decepção.

— Você! – Exclamou Rony, furioso. – Volte para a cama!

— Quase contei a Percy para acabar com essa historia! —Hermione retrucou.

Harry não acreditava quão metida ela poderia ser passando pela menina Rony abriu o retrato da mulher gorda, Hermione não desistiu.

— Vocês não se importam com a Grifinoria só se importa com vocês mesmo! Vão nos fazer perder todos os pontos que ganhei hoje.

— Vai embora!—Rony mandou.

— Espero que amanhã vocês não fiquem chorando por ser mandado embora para casa!—Hermione bradou se virando para o quadro agora vazio da mulher gorda, o desespero se iluminou seus olhos. 

— E agora o que faço?

— Problema é seu!—Falou Rony. —Nos temos um duelo, não podemos nos atrasar.

Harry voltou a caminhar não havia dado dois passos quando Hermione chamou dizendo que iria junto.

— Nem pensar!—Rony falou alto de mais para uma missão furtiva. Algo nas sombras chamou atenção de Harry.

— Querem que eu os venda para Filch ? —Desafiou Hermione.

— Calem a boca os dois!—Harry cochichou. —Ouvi algo.

Do tom vermelho que Rony passou para pálido tão rápido que poderia ser considerado um talento.

Não era Filch que os espertava era Neville dormindo no chão em um sono leve, o menino acordou assustado.

— Eu esqueci a senha. —Falou alto de mais. —Estou aqui há horas!

— Fala baixo Neville a senha é “focinho e porco” mais não vai aditar à senhora gorda não esta aqui. 

Ao final navegaram juntos para a casa de troféus, Neville que já estava bem melhor da queda da manhã caminhava ao lado de Hermione que olhava para todos os lados como se em algum momento um fantasma fosse pular neles.

As meias noite todos estavam na sala de troféus, e nenhum sinal de Draco Malfoy.

— Ou se atrasou ou se acovardou. —Disse Rony sentando-se no chão, Hermione agachada com os joelhos embaixo do queixo olhava a saída com medo.

A porta subitamente abriu todos rapidamente levantaram pela sobra do luar Harry pode ver o uniforme verde sorriu finalmente Malfoy chegou para o duelo, Rony caminhou ao seu lado quando as duas figuras apareceu à frente deles, o suspiro de decepção poderia ter sido ouvido na torre da Grifinoria.

— O que vocês estão fazendo aqui?—Sasha perguntou com o brilho de curiosidade divertida que sempre acompanhava.

— Ah fala sério!—Rony reclamou puxando os cabelos. — Arckeman cadê o Malfoy?—Ordenou.

A menina asiática se virou calmamente, tudo nela irritava Harry ela agia como se nada no mundo pudesse afeta-la era tão irritante.

— Eu não sei por que deveria saber cadê o Malfoy?

— Vocês estão na mesma casa!—Falou Rony.

Arckeman arqueou uma sobrancelha com isso.

— Eu não sei cadê o Malfoy, provavelmente está no dormitório da Sonserina, vocês não deveria de estar na Grifinoria?

— O que vocês duas fazem aqui? Estão fora da cama também!—Harry retrucou irritado, Mikasa novamente piscou como se o mundo não afetasse, Harry queimou em raiva, aquela garota era tão ruim como todos os Sonserinos!

Sasha abriu um grande sorriso.

— Estávamos procurando a cozinha mais nos perdemos depois nos achamos! Mikasa ia me acompanhar para o dormitório quando ouvimos um barulho aqui.

Sasha divagou sobre como o jantar foi delicioso que queria conhecer o cozinheiro para agradecê-lo Harry não ouviu, Malfoy realmente não vai aparecer? Hermione apontou pálida para frente.

— É madame Nor-r-ra.

A gata miou meio rosnando antes de sair correndo para algum lugar.

— CORRAM!—Gritou Harry os seis correram pelos corredores sem olhar para trás ou para qualquer lado foi assim que atropelavam em uma tapeçaria abrindo uma passagem secreta.

— Eu falei para vocês... —Hermione murmurou sem folego.

— Precisamos voltar para torre!—Rony lembrou.

— Espera ela não é da Grifinoria!—Neville apontou para Mikasa, Sasha a olhou sem entender.

— Uh? Mikasa pode passar a noite com a gente! Podemos dormir na mesma cama ‘kasa como antes!

A ideia soou terrível não tinha como deixaram uma estrangeira, pior uma Sonserina entrar na torre da Grifinoira.

— Ela não vai subir na torre da Grifinoria ela é uma Sonserina!—Brandeou Rony já recuperado o folego.

— E o que tem haver?—Isso pareceu desarmar Rony.

— Ela não vai entrar na torre da Grifinoria!—Ralhou Harry.

Mikasa olhou para ele como se não o reconhecesse ou se importasse com sua opinião.

— Eu não posso ir Sasha Levi já deve estar preocupado. —Respondeu para o alivio de Rony e tristeza de Sasha

— O que vocês estão fazendo tão tarde fora da cama?

Sasha e Rony gritaram tão alto que a voz ecoou pelo corredor, Hermione os empurrou, Neville pálido como cera ofegou as duas novas figuras se revelaram como Jean e Marco.

— Não nos assuste desse jeito Jean!—Sasha chorou aflita.

Hermione vendo mais Grifo fora da cama começou a reclamar.

— Nenhum de vocês se importa com a Grifinoria? Por que não estão em suas camas? Vamos perder muito pontos desse jeito!

Jean balançou não entendendo.

— Você também está fora da cama. —Hermione corou em diferentes tons de vermelhos, Harry teve que admitir a garota merecia.

— E diferente!—Brandeou. —O que vocês fazem aqui?

— Oh? Estávamos terminados nosso trabalho de astronomia quando ouvimos vozes e viemos ver o que estava acontecendo. —Respondeu Marco pacientemente mostrando o pergaminho.

—Eu ouvi vozes por aqui Madame Nor-r-ra!—A voz de Filch infiltrou nos corredores, nervosos todos correram para o final do corredor uma porta estava trancada.

— Acabou vamos ser expulso!—Rony choramingou alarmado, Marco e Jean pareciam que finalmente tinham dado conta de seus atos, enquanto Mikasa nem mesmo mostrava estar apreensiva.

Hermione o empurrou sacado à varinha.

— _Alohomora!_

A porta abriu entraram atropelando uns aos outros, Mikasa tampava a boca de Sasha, Marco e Jean olhavam tão nervosos que parecia que ia desmaiar Neville ainda estava bem quieto Harry vez ou outra o olhava para saber se não haviam desmaiado no meio da bagunça, por debaixo da porta viram a sombra de Filch e de Madame Nor-r-ra, algo foi derrubando a distancia e os dois afastaram Harry suspirou aliviado.

— Deve ter mais alunos lá fora. —Harry cochichou – Acho que escapamos. Sai para lá, Neville! – Neville puxava a manga do robe de Harry fazia um minuto. – Que foi?

Um cachorro, não um cachorro qualquer esse dai tinha três cabeças, três pares de olhos amarelos e três bocas com baba escorrendo, os olhos encaravam um a um como quem decide quem vai comer primeiro, Harry tateou a maçaneta abrindo a porta, entre morrer e Filch ele escolhe Filch.

No pânico eles trombaram em alguém, Harry tentou lutar mais foi segurando por um par de braços muito forte.

— Que merda vocês pensam que estão fazendo no corredor proibido?—A voz era ríspida.

Parando de se mover Harry olhou para quem segurava era Erwin Smith o capitão de quadribol da Sonserina.

— Capitão Levi!—Sasha, Jean e Marco choraram pulando no baixinho da Sonserina, a menina ruiva abraçou o garoto das serpentes tremendo.

— Bott, Kirstein, Braus, Arckeman! Que porra está fazendo fora da cama vagando no corredor proibido? Querem se matar mais cedo dessa vez? Se sim fala que eu mesmo faço o trabalho!

_Dessa vez?_ A palavra não passou despercebida por Harry que agora se soltava do loiro alto da Sonserina, sorriu para ele perguntando como estava, ajudando Neville e Hermione a levantar, ela corou um pouco recusando a ajuda.

— Capitão... —A boca de Jean abria e fechava, Sasha estava à beira de um ataque de pânico.

— Tinha um cachorro capitão! Ele era gigante e tinha três cabeças eu...

Erwin caminhou para a ruiva colocando a mão em sua cabeça.

— Acalme-se Sasha.

— Eu... Eu fiquei com tanto medo eu... —Ela chorou se jogando no peito de Erwin atordoado.

A vulnerabilidade da garota pareceu ter despertando Levi respirando fundo fechou os olhos abrindo.

— Por que estão aqui?

— Estávamos fugindo da Madame Nor-r-ra. —Harry resistiu à vontade de acrescentar _senhor_ ao final da frase, os olhos cinza era tão intenso que parecia de um general de exército.

Levi o olhou tão profusamente parecendo ler sua alma, fechando os olhos ele voltou a olhar Mikasa.

Os outros balançaram a cabeça rapidamente, Levi apertou a testa.

— Vamos voltar para os dormitórios, Marco Eren está preocupado com você.

— Não há necessidade disso Levi eu irei acompanhar os Grifinorios para a torre e levar Marco para a Lufa Lufa, você e Mikasa volte para a Sonserina.Levi parecia querer protestar no final murmurou algo inaudível pegando a mão da Mikasa caminhando para longe dali.

Naquela noite Erwin os acompanhou para a torre no caminhando deixaram Marco na Lufa-Lufa, o alto loiro da Sonserina conversava baixinho com Sasha que ainda chorava em pânico enquanto Jean caminhava ao seu lado a bolha impenetrável que sempre os acompanhava estava de volta.

E dessa vez mais forte.

Eren ouviu a aventura de seus amigos ainda não acreditando muito nas versões do fato mais vendo o quão furioso Levi estava com certeza foi verdade, Hanji empolgada queria ir estudar o cão, Connie abraçou Sasha depois de chamá-la de chorona e dizer que ele com certeza eram mais corajosos que ela.

Marco e Jean engoliram o seco ao notar os olhares de Filch pra cima deles, acho que velho zelador desconfiava quem era os alunos fora da cama do dia anterior.

Na manhã após incidente o correio chegou como de costume Eren e Marco não estavam na mesa da Lufa-Lufa dessa vez amontaram no canto mais longe da mesa da Grifinoria, muitos alunos olhavam para os Sonserinos ali com desprezo.

Um grande pacote foi deixando a frente de Harry Potter que junto aos seus amigos fugiram para abrir escondidos;

Maria coruja pousou na sua frente.

— Oi Maria como vai? Você parece cansada!—Puxou a carta do bico da coruja dando algumas guloseimas, Levi arqueou uma sobrancelha.

— Maria? Como a Muralha Maria?—Eren balançou empolgado que mais alguém percebeu, Capitão Levi torceu os lábios.

— Fracamente Yeager isso é ridículo!

Eren ignorou deliberadamente o baixinho virando a carta o brasão da família reluziu em verde, seus pais não mandava cartas com o selo da família segundo seu pai como ele não era herdeiro não tinha por que se comunicar usando os selos.

Isso significa que só poderia ser uma carta do _Herdeiro._

— Uma carta de Zeck!—Falou sorrindo um pouco.

O clima na mesa se tornou pesado como ferro, Mikasa tomou a carta de sua mão com raiva olhando o selo da família em verde, Levi se inclinou próximo a ela.

— Ei! Mikasa me devolve!—Ordenou tentando puxar a carta dela, Mikasa esquivou abrindo o selo lendo a carta sem importar com seus protestos. Hanji se inclinou atrás dela também lendo Eren tentou aproximar delas mais Levi o empurrou para longe.

— Oie! Devolvam minha carta!—Grunhiu irritado.

Miaksa devolveu a carta.

— Nada de mais. —Murmurou para os outros voltando a comer.

— Mais que?

— Nada Yeager leia logo essa merda!

Eren franziu a testa para os amigos que tomava seus cafés como se nada tivesse acontecido voltando à atenção para carta violada leu o recado atrasado de Zeck um pedido de desculpa pela demora de escrita. O irmão também contou Eren que esse ano alguns antigos amigos dele estavam frequentando Durmstrang, disse também que seus veteranos ficariam empolgados de verem seus velhos aliados. A carta terminava contando sobre as propriedades da família e um pouco dos cálculos de herança.

Era muitas casas e muito dinheiro, Merlin eles eram muito ricos.

Sacou uma pena e um pergaminho da bolsa rabiscando uma resposta para o irmão mais velho contou sobre seus dias em Hogwarts, sobre seus amigos, as aulas e comentou sem ele não poderia mandar algum livro sobre as arvores Genealógica da família para poder da uma olhada. E falou para mandar sua própria coruja em resposta e deixar Maria descansar.

Depois de afagar Maria mais um pouco mandou descansar antes de entregar a carta, Maria piou um pouco nervosa mais logo relaxou ao ver mais doces a sua frente. Marco o chamou para com os Corvinos

A escola os deixou ocupados, entre deveres de casa brincadeiras de voou, travessuras em Hogwarts e cartas para seus pais o dia das bruxas finalmente o alcançou marcado dois meses de estadias na escola, o clima começou a esfriar nada que o fizesse retirar os casacos das malas. Na manhã dos dias das bruxas Eren teve uma aula de feitiço com os Grifinorios Professor Flitwick anunciou que eles estavam prontos para fazer as coisas flutuaram infelizmente as duplas foi escolhida por ele.

Hanna foi emparelhada com Ernie, Zacarias deu sorte de fazer dupla com Susana, ela era muito boa em feitiços. Neville foi com outra menina da Grifinoria que Eren não conhecia mais já tinha visto com Hermione. Jean fez dupla com Marco (Os sortudos Eren perguntou se não havia um favoritismo ali Prof. Flitwick adorava Marco)

Sasha com Justin que vez ou outra tentava dar em cima dela e fazia Sasha rir das tentativas estupidas e vergonhosas da criança de onze anos, Rony Weasley com Hermione os dois estavam sentando ao lado de Eren e sua dupla Harry Potter. O salvador do mundo bruxo olhava a pena com certo receio, do outro lado deles estava Connie e Simas mais um dos vários ruivos da Grifinoria.

Flitwick explicou como balançar a varinha e as palavras a dizer _Wingardium leviosa_ Eren sacou sua varinha branca arrancando alguns suspiros dos alunos em volta que viram a cor branca se destacar entre as demais, meio envergonhando Eren abaixou um pouco a varinha não entendo por que sempre que alguém a via fazia uma comoção.

Harry Potter notou seu desconforto.

— Eles fazem um grande alarde por coisas pequenas!—Murmurou balançando sua própria varinha. — E a mesma coisa com minha cicatriz.

— Não é grande coisa e só uma varinha estúpida. —Resmungou balanço a varinha tentando pegar o jeito do movimento.

— Sim.

Os dois continuaram em silêncio testando o feitiço.

— Você lembra de alguma coisa? Sobre Voldemort?—A forma casual que Eren sussurrou o nome atraiu a atenção de Harry não era muitas pessoas que chamava o lorde das trevas pelo nome.

— Não mais às vezes tenho pesados com luzes verdes. —Respondeu.

— Sei como é quando eu era um bebe também fui sequestro por bruxos das trevas desde então vez ou outra tenho pesados. —Não que seus pesadelos fossem sobre o sequestro era lembranças de uma vida de dor mais Harry Potter não precisa saber disso.

— Sim às vezes mantenho o dormitório acordado, Connie e Jean devem me odiar. —Resmungou sorrindo um pouco, Eren virou para ele.

— Bem eles terão a sua cota de pesadelos também, não se preocupe.

Harry Potter abriu um sorriso com isso, o menino voltou atenção para a pena mordendo os lábios parecendo meio incerto.

— E verdade que Levi Arckman socou Draco?

Eren parou surpreso, como assim o capitão socou Malfoy e não contou para ele? Porra isso era uma maravilha!

— Levi socou Malfoy e não nos contou?—Murmurou, Potter piscou intrigado.

— É que dizem os boatos, dizem que ele socou Malfoy por ser um idiota.

Eren gargalhou alto atraindo atenção de alguns alunos e o olhar irritado do Prof. Flitwick, Hermione ao seu lado o olhou intrigada.

— Eu não sei se Levi socou Malfoy mais eu já o soquei quando tínhamos nove anos. —Os olhos verdes de Harry Potter brilharam em admiração, Eren recuou surpreso sem saber como reagir fazia tempo que não via esse olhar em outras pessoas que não fosse um de seus seguidores.

— Brilhante!

Ao final da aula Hermione foi a primeira a realizar o feitiço no caminho para próxima aula Eren ouviu Rony sendo maldoso com Hermione, teria socado o menino ali se Armin não tivesse o segurado e Jean gritado com Rony por suas palavras maldosas, o Weasley teve a decência de corar e fugir para a próxima aula o mais rápido possível, Armin brigou com ele por já querer arrumar confusão.

— Fracamente Eren não pode sair socado todo mundo!

Na verdade ele podia mais não faria isso tinha uma divida com Armin, sempre estaria devendo a Armin e o loiro era inteligente se ele falou que deveria socar todo mundo tentaria fazer isso, vejam _tentaria._

A noite de dias bruxas foi incrível, abóboras, morcegos flutuantes e velas espalhavam pelo grande salão, dessa vez cada um deles sentou em sua mesa, comentando sobre o dia e a decoração magnifica um dia das bruxas era um feriado que não existia nas muralhas, na verdade não existia quase nenhum feriado e os dias eram contados de uma forma muito diferente também.

Nas muralhas tudo era diferente.

Marco murmurou que iria ao banheiro e voltaria logo Eren acompanhou com os olhos até sumir pela saída do grande salão voltando sua atenção a Justin que dizia como os trouxas comemorava os dias das bruxas e como os puros sangues passavam o dia pela ótica de Hanna. Talvez Zeck estivesse fazendo tudo isso que Hanna contou na Durmstrang essa hora.

Eren olhou novamente a saída do salão em busca de Marco saudando professor Prof. Quirrell correndo com o rosto mais branco que algodão.

— Trasgo nas masmorras... Achei que deveriam saber.

O cara desabou no chão desmaiado, o pânico se instalou pelos alunos foi preciso muito esforço do diretor Dumbledore para conter a todos, o velho senhor ordenou os monitores levarem os alunos para seus quartos.

— Ótimo nosso quarto fica próximo as masmorra!—Murmurou um dos veteranos, Gabriel e Isa tomaram a frente, formando uma fila indiana, discretamente Eren fugiu da turma precisa achar Marco o mais rápido possível prometeu que não deixaria nada acontecer ao moreno de sardas nessa vida!

Sem perceber outro aluno notou sua fuga.

Eren correu contra o fluxo de alunos sem importar com nada, dobrando o corredor tornou fácil de mover quando os corredores tornaram vazios. Algo agarrou seu braço, Eren ia lutar contra a pessoa quando virou sentindo seu peito gelar com o olhar intenso que recebeu.

— Que porra pensa que está fazendo Yeager?—Era Levi nem um pouco feliz, engoliu o seco respondeu:

— Marco saiu para ir ao banheiro, ele não sabe sobre o trasgo prometi cuidar dele nessa vida Capitão!—Disse agitado.

— E sair correndo em direção ao trasgo vai te ajudar! Fracamente Yeager se planeja se matar me avisa que eu mesmo te jogo da torre de astronomia!— Eren afastou um pouco sentindo seu rosto esquentar, Levi soltou um alto suspiro virando as costas.

— Vamos, precisamos achar Bott antes dos professores.

Correram pelas galerias e pilares de concreto com mestria e destreza, algo estourou dentro de um dos banheiros trocando olhares entraram no recinto vendo o gigante trasgo com sua cor verde e gosmenta, fedor fez Levi olhar para criatura com mais ódio do que era necessário. A altura lembrava um titã de cinco metros, Marco estava estático olhando para o trasgo.

— Corre!—Harry Potter gritou quando o trasgo virou para Marco. O menino de sardas não respondia seus olhos negros estava vidrados e sua expressão em choque.

—Eren, acho que ele está preso em um flashback. — Disse Levi. — A altura do trasgo os lembrou dos titãs.

Marco recuou alguns passos sem sentido, balançando a cabeça de um lado para o outro forçou um sorriso medroso.

—Annie, Reinar está tudo bem eu juro que não vou contar para ninguém então, por favor... –Murmurou, o Trasgo se virou para ele antes que pudessem fazer algo o menino começou a gritar: — NÃO, NÃO EU JURO QUE NÃO VOU DIZER A NINGUÉM POR FAVOR, NÃO ME DEIXEM AQUI!

Eren tentou correr para o moreno mais o trasgo percebendo sua movimentação tentou o acertar de jeito desengonçado e bagunçado, Harry Potter subiu no monstro enfiando a varinha no nariz peludo, Levi recuou enojado correndo para Eren, Marco correu sem sentido para um canto da parede escorregando até o chão murmurando desculpas e pedido para os ditos amigos não o matar.

— Marco!

Rony Weasley jogou um feitiço de levitação na clava do trasgo levantando e derrubando sobre sua cabeça a coisa verde caiu no chão em um banque desencadeado uma onda de gritos assustados de Marco, Levi correu para o menino que começou a se debater como se lutasse com algo.

— Marco, você não esta mais lá!—Eren tentou toca-lo, rapidamente Levi o segurou longe.

— Não toque nele Yeager, vai o assusta-lo.

— O que está acontecendo com ele?—Hermione cochichou em choque. —Por que ele está gritado?

Rony e Harry estavam muito assustando para perceber qualquer coisa. O coração de Eren falhou algumas batidas ao ver o amigo em tal estando seus olhos encheram de lágrimas tentando chegar ate o menino Levi o segurou não permitido.

— Levi me solta ele está se machucado, LEVI!—Tentou lutar contra, o mais baixo o prendeu no chão.

— Yeager se você relar nele agora só vai o jogar mais fundo no flashback, pre-

Os professores escolheram chegar naquele momento os gritos angustiantes de Marco paralisou a todos, um instante depois a Profa. Minerva adentrou o banheiro, seguida de perto por Filch e Quirrel. Filch não sabia se ia para o trasgo ou se ia ver por que o menino gritava já Quirrel sentou sobre um vaso sanitário tampando os ouvidos seus olhos se esbugalharam.

Minerva reagiu.

— Senhor Bott!—Ela caminhou até ele Eren foi rápido em se livrar de Levi o empurrando com toda sua força utilizando da vantagem da altura, se colocando entre a professora e seu amigo seus olhos verdes lembrava um animal enjaulado isso enviou ondas nauseantes a Levi.

O mesmo olhar que conheceu, aqueles olhos verdes duros como uma pedra não trazia boas lembranças a ninguém, respirando fundo Levi levantou.

— Professora Marco está tendo um ataque de Pânico!—A professora reagiu rápido as falas do Sonserino jogando um feitiço que fez Marco dormir, as obres negras fecharam ainda com um brilho de medo refletido, seu braço estava arranhando, o rosto do garoto brilhava em suor e lágrimas. Eren virou rapidamente para Marco o pegando no colo, a fúria fria assustou a vice-diretora.

— O que você fez? —Perguntou calmo a calmaria que não combinava com si, Levi foi rápido caminhando para o garoto resistido a vontade de chuta-lo na presença da vice-diretora.

— Ela o tirou do flashback idiota!

A realidade pareceu bater em Minerva seus olhos voltaram para o trasgo o trio de grifinorios estáticos e depois para Levi, e Eren que abraça Marco como se sua vida dependesse disso, a mulher fechou os olhos brindo com um calor furioso que poderia se rivalizar com um incêndio.

—O que está acontecendo aqui?

Levi foi rápido em responder empurrando Eren antes que ele falasse algo que jogaria todos os seis para a expulsão de Hogwarts.

— Marco tinha saído para ir ao banheiro não sabia do trasgo então viemos avisar ele para podemos voltar ao dormitório em segurança, mais quando chegamos aqui o trasgo já estava... bem aqueles três também.

O trio da Grifinoria tinha os olhos traídos, Levi só protegia os seus pirralhos por que era sua obrigação como capitão mesmo Eren teria sua punição depois que tudo aquilo acabar. A fúria de Minerva se virou contra os três.

— O que pensa que estão fazendo aqui?

Rony e Harry trocaram olhares sem saber o que dizer Hermione foi rápida e tomou a frente.

— Vim atrás do trasgo porque achei que podia enfrentá-lo sozinha. Sabe já li tudo sobre trasgos, Marco chegou depois ele estava confuso e entrou em pânico quando o viu.

A pirralha tinha sua versão de história pela cara de incredulidade de Rony era uma bela de uma mentira Minerva pareceu comprar a versão da historia.

—Se eles não tivessem me encontrado eu estaria morta agora, Harry enfiou a varinha no nariz do trasgo e Rony o derrubou com o próprio bastão. Não tiveram tempo de chamar ninguém, o trasgo ia acabar comigo quando eles chegaram. —Terminou Minerva atordoada deu mais uma broca na menina removendo cinco pontos da casa depois dando mais10 pela bravura dos meninos.

Levi torceu o rosto o favoritismo escancarado nos seus olhos.

— Enquanto vocês senhores Yeager e Arckeman, o senhor Filch os acompanhar para seus dormitórios irei levara o senhor Bott a enfermaria, considerasse com sortes pelo rápido pensamento do senhor Potter e do senhor Weasley se não seu amigo estaria morto agora!

A fúria que subiu pelos olhos de Eren foi tão forte que ele soltou de Marco por um momento Levi pensou que Eren iria amaldiçoar a vice-diretora, particularmente Levi também estava querendo o amigo deles teve um ataque de pânico o que ela queria que fizesse? Corresse para Marco o nocauteado? Sem contar o visível favoritismo, como assim 10 pontos para os dois leões e nenhum para ele e Eren? Eles viram avisar Marco!

Mesmo não tendo feito muito! Bem não deu para fazer... Levi apertou o ombro de Eren respondendo de forma ácida a mulher.

—Claro professora Minerva obrigado Potter Weasley. —Agradeceu sarcástico recebendo a raiva dos dois uma briga teria estourando ali e Levi teria o grande prazer de chutar os dois se vice-diretora não estivesse presente.

Com raiva puxou Yeager para longe de Bott a mulher fez um feitiço de levitação carregando o menino, Filch mandou um de seus olhares maldosos e nojentos.

— Na minha época vocês teriam sido expulsos.

Levi escolheu deliberadamente ignorar o velho zelador fracamente Yeager provaria de suas botas mais uma vez.

Na manha seguinte a primeira coisa que Eren sentiu ao entrar no grande salão foi um belo de um chute de Levi no estomago, Armin correu preocupado sem entender o que acontecia, Mikasa mandou um olhar assassino ao primo, Erwin balançou a cabeça não dizendo nada. A pergunta do que aconteceu ficou no ar mais nem Levi e nem Eren a respondeu.

Marco se juntou no horário do almoço pedido desculpas pelo o que aconteceu, Eren sorriu o tranquilizado era obvio que alguma hora eles seria levados pelos traumas do passado só aconteceu um pouco mais cedo do que o planejado.

— Ninguém te culpa Marco, está tudo bem!

Ao final do dia quando o sol estava para se por Erwin reuniu todo mundo no jardim sentando em um circulo como crianças do primário planejando uma brincadeira, no caso deles amigos discutido o futuro. A iluminação do sol deixava todos com um aspecto mais bonito, Armin tinha tirado sua lição de casa e fazia algumas perguntas para Hanji que respondia escrevendo algo com sua caneta trouxa e seu caderno trouxa.

Algumas crianças de outras casas olhavam, Malfoy foi um deles deixando seu olhar e zombaria, Eren foi rápido em levantar o dedo médio para o garoto, Zabini acenou para si com certa brincadeira e diversão, provavelmente por conta de sua iteração com Malfoy.

Desde que Hogwarts começou Eren e Malfoy fingia que não existia o loiro pontudo achava mais divertido encher o saco de Harry Potter bem qualquer uma acharia afinal era o dito salvador.

Erwin arranhou a garganta chamando atenção, não importa se mil anos passe ou se eles vivam dez vidas diferentes quando uma formação era estabelecida ela é seguida até o fim Erwin como o comandante que passa as ordens é uma das coisas que não se altera um simples levantar de mão e todos já voltavam à atenção ao mais velho.

— Já percebeu que sempre há uma confusão Harry Potter está nela?—Comentou como se estivesse falando do tempo.

— Erwin na boa, que porra?—Levi foi o primeiro a retalhar o loiro mexeu no queixo olhando para o companheiro de casa.

— Primeiro aquela vez no corredor proibido e depois ontem.

Ao mencionar o dia anterior Marco e Eren se encolheram a curiosidade de todos foi visível ninguém fez menção de perguntar, anos como soldados os ensinaram que certas informações serão relevadas na hora certa, Eren agradeceu.

Hanji mais sensível acostumada a ler as pequenas fases de Erwin comentou:

— Erwin o que se passa nessa sua cabeça?

O ex-comandante fechou os olhos endurecendo o olhar, claramente refletido sobre suas hipóteses.

— Não acham estranho ontem um trasgo simplesmente invadir Hogwarts? Estou aqui há quatro anos e nada disso jamais aconteceu e agora simplesmente no ano em que Harry Potter chega um trasgo entra.

— Você acha que alguém soltou um trasgo na escola. —Levi afirmou, as crianças olhavam entre os três sem dizer nada.

— Bem sim, Vocês sabem né? Harry Potter que supostamente venceu Voldemort quando era apenas um bebe, minha experiência em campo me diz que um inimigo não some assim do nada então... —Erwin parou respirando fundo. — É possível que isso seja um teste, uma forma de trazer Voldemort de volta e isso significa que-.

— Isso significara Guerra. —Eren completou a frase com a voz dura.

O silêncio caiu entre todos, Sasha estremeceu só de pensar em uma nova guerra, Jean olho raivosamente para Eren e os veteranos, Mikasa colocou a mão na cabeça e Armin institivamente desceu a mão para pegar nas de Eren apertando.

— Claro isso é só uma hipótese minha.—Erwin disse rápido tentando aliviar o clima duro.

— E elas não costumam estar errado–Levi externou o pensamento coletivo.

— De qualquer forma acho melhor nos afastarmos desse menino.

O final de novembro trouxe o frio, jogos de quadribol e injustiça, as previsões de Erwin se mostraram novamente corretas, primeiro pelo fato e Harry Potter ter recebido permissão para jogar, Eren estava tão irritado com tudo que toda vez que via o menino Potter o ignorava com toda a paixão ele não era o único irritado outras crianças também estavam e silenciosamente começaram a se questionar por que Harry Potter tinha tratamento especial, se era assim todos deveria de ter o direito de jogar.

A resposta já era dada, ele é Harry Potter.

O favoritismo de Minerva McGonagall deu certo a Grifinoria venceu um jogo contra a Sonserina depois de anos, o resto do time estava furioso e a casa das serpentes extremamente irritada. Snape olhou para Levi arqueando uma sobrancelha.

—Você joga no próximo jogo! 

Levi teria recuado e mandando o homem ir passear se nos fosse Ewrin aparecer no mesmo momento com uma intimação, e como um bom soldado e espada não conseguiu recuar um pedido de Smith pelo jeito agora era obrigado a jogar, tirando sua vassoura do armário treinou um pouco para ver como estavam suas habilidades.

Eren estava com os olhos brilhando ao vê-lo voar, escondeu um sorriso atrás de uma carraca o pirralho Yeager sempre tinha esse ar de adoração ao herói para Levi, no começo foi irritante mais agora era gostoso, lembrava que esse garoto ainda era uma criança inocente que não carrega o fardo de um destino.

As férias de inverno vieram tão rápidas que Levi quase nem percebeu chegar, ele e Mikasa iriam voltar para casa da família Arckeman onde passaria as festividades ouvindo as historias de bêbados de Kenny. Armin contou que iria viajar para a antiga cidade de seu avô.

Eren falou que Zeck talvez passasse o natal junto com eles não é preciso dizer que todos reviraram os olhos com isso, aturar Eren Yeager e uma coisa, aturar Zeck Yeager e pedir de mais para os soldados de Paradis. Marco contou que receberia seus avos e por isso talvez não pudesse mandar uma coruja de natal já que ambos eram trouxas.

Hanji ficaria em casa assim com Erwin, Connie e Sasha, Jean frustrado disse que ficaria em Hogwarts.

— Meu vai ter que trabalhar durante as festividades e minha mãe foi cuidar da minha tia doente seria melhor eu ficar em Hogwarts.

— Você vai ficar bem aqui sozinha Jean?—Sasha perguntou preocupada, o menino acenou com a cabeça.

— Tranquilo eu vou aproveitar e colocar os deveres em dia!

No dia de ir embora pegara o trem juntos acenando para Jean prometendo escrever cartas e mandar seu presente para o natal, Kirstein piscou confuso com a menção de presentes.

Jean se sentiu solitário, ele acreditou fielmente que ficara bem sozinho em Hogwarts, contudo no terceiro dia sozinho já sentiu a solidão batendo, vez ou outra juntava, aos gêmeos Weasley e Harry Potter para brincar no lago congelado ou realizar uma guerra de neve mais isso não era o suficiente. Rony olhava estranho e comandante Erwin pediu para se afastar de Harry Potter o menino era um dos pivôs de uma guerra que ainda nem iniciou. Jean já teve guerras de mais por uma vida, e aqui era sua vida pós-morte sua forma de se livrar de tudo que sofreu no passado.

Ainda eram crianças e era manha de natal não tinha problema em correr da cama ainda de pijama e abrir os presentes embaixo da pilha da arvore junto com Harry.

Rony ganhou um casaco que aqueceu o coração de Jean e fez o menino ruivo torcer as sobrancelhas aquele casaco era a manifestação física de amor tudo isso lembrou sua mãe e a saudade que Jean estava dela.

Potter também ganhou um dos casacos com cheiro de amor, Jean puxou o primeiro presente da pilha para mostrar para eles o que ganhou ironicamente era do capitão Levi, Rony e Harry torcera o nariz ao ouvir o nome.

— Sonserino idiota!—Murmurou Rony discretamente para ele não ouvir.

Abriu o presente Levi lhe dera roupas trouxas, uma calça de algodão preta e uma camiseta de mangas longas da mesma cor. Um pedaço de papel com um simples “Feliz natal” caiu no meio da embalagem. 

Típico de Levi.

— Roupas?—Rony indagou lendo o bilhete, Jean riu.

— _Roupas_ Trouxas. —Frisou animado como sentia falta de uma boa velha roupa trouxa. Rony não compartilhava de sua empolgação indo para o próximo presente a supressa estampou a sua fase.

— É do Eren, nem sabia que ia me mandar presentes... —Murmurou rasgando a caixa se deparando uns doces os olhos de Rony brilharam. —Simmmm.

Potter também abriu o presente que Yeager deu dando de cara com, uma calça? E doce também, Harry corou ao ver a roupa esfregando as duas mãos com muita vergonha, Eren assim como todo mundo notou as roupas dois números acima que o menino usava. Deu de ombro pegando seu próprio presente mandado por Eren abriu papel bonito aonde um recadinho caiu:  
  


_Feliz natal cara de cavalo, não sabia o que comprar pra você, acho que ira gostar._

Torceu o nariz pelo apelido estupido colocou o papel ao lado de Rony tirando a primeira caixa parecia ser algum tipo de doce? Mais estava escrito em um idioma que não compreendia. Algumas letras tinham dois pontos em cima não dando a mínima ideia de como se pronunciar.

Deu de ombro abrindo um tubo colorido alguns palitos caíram colocando o primeiro na boca congelou quando o cérebro registrou o gosto.

— Tudo bem cara?—Rony perguntou curioso pegando o bilhete do lado, Harry se aproximou balançado a mão rente aos seus olhos.

Jean balançou a cabeça de um lado para o outro aquilo, aquele gosto, lembrava a _casa._

—“Eles me lembra da muralha”, o que o Eren quis dizer com isso?—Rony perguntou mostrando o bilhete, Jean pegou lendo o verso.

_“São doces trouxas alemãs eles me lembram da muralha espero que goste”_

— Eu... Um lugar que custávamos ir a muito tempo atrás....

Harry Potter arqueou a sobrancelha desconfiada. Fugindo dos meninos guardou os doces de volta na caixa pegando o próximo presente felizmente era de seus pais.

Será que os outros também ganharam doces de Eren?

O retorno às aulas foi algo bem apreciado por Jean, Eren contou que os doces foram comprando por Zeck quando visitou Berlim trouxa, Yeager preparou uma caixa para cada um dos três, Sasha, Connie e Jean como uma forma de relembrar a infância do passado e os momentos compartilhados por eles. Não é preciso dizer que Sasha estava pura lágrima e pulava de um lado para o outro perguntando se Eren poderia trazer mais doces para ela.

Hanji ficou curiosa e Jean que ainda tinha alguns oferece para ela e os outros veteranos logo todos queriam um pouco do doce trouxa, Eren prometeu ver com Zeck se o mesmo podia comprar mais e mandar para ele, como ficava na Alemanha trouxa seria meio difícil e complicado conseguir mais prometeu tentar.

Com o reinicio do período letivo os próximos jogos de quadribol já agendado e naquele final de semana era revanche da Grifinoria com a Sonserina[1], Olívio Wood estava preocupado ele sabia que Levi Arckeman iria jogar não só isso;

— Snape vai apitar o próximo jogo!—Erwin comentou de propósito quando reuniu na mesa da Grifinoria o efeito foi imediato, seu rival Wood olhou para com raiva.

— Ele nem gosta de quadribol!—Erwin deu de ombro balançando a cabeça algumas meninas coraram e começaram a rir, Jean e Connie trocaram olhares.

— Ele disse que vai apitar, estou ansioso para revanche Wood. —Erwin terminou levantando da mesa da mesma forma que entrou como se fosse o dono do lugar, minutos antes de virar as costas deu um sorriso galanteador fazendo meia dúzias de garotas rir.

— Comandante Erwin sempre foi tão encantador assim?—Connie sussurrou para Jean que deu de ombro.

— Não quero nem saber.

Sasha riu das meninas dos primeiros anos corada a cercado fazendo perguntas sobre o lindo capitão da Sonserina, Olívio Wood saiu da mesa com raiva convocando uma reunião de emergência com todo o time.

O final de semana do jogo a mesa Grifinoria estava alvoroçada ainda mais quando com Levi Arckeman passou na mesa vestido o uniforme verde brilhante da Sonserina, Eren logo atrás com os olhos brilhando como um cachorrinho pronto para obedecer.

— Você está tão legal Heichou!—Eren chorou fazendo Harry revirar olhos para ele e Levi fechar a cara, mais Hanji disse que viu o baixinho dar um sorriso com os elogios de Eren.

Erwin deu um sorriso doce e maldoso para Wood que corou irritado, os gêmeos Weasley correram para Harry Potter deixando o garoto uma pilha de nervoso.

— Espero que seja capaz de pegar o pomo rápido, Potter. —Levi provocou sarcástico, os Sonserinos gargalharam e Harry Potter mandou seu olhar mais odioso para o menino, Eren alheio ao confronto continuou falando o quão legal Levi estava.

O resto que não ia jogar amontoaram nas arquibancadas da Lufa Lufa, alguns dos veteranos olharam estranhos para Eren que gritava empolgando para o inicio do jogo.

—E mais uma partida se inicia dessa vez o jogo de retorno, Grifinoria vs Sonserina, parece que como sempre quando a Sonserina está acuda Arckeman vem para o jogo e bem—

—Jordan!—A diretora gritou nervosa. O garoto negro deu de ombro continuando sua narrativa empolgante.

— Bem o capitão galã da Sonserina Erwin Smith trouxe seu melhor jogador mais tenho certeza que a Grifinoria consegue lidar com isso e—

No chão Snape olhava para os Grifinorios com sua carraca mais nojenta, Harry Potter pensou que iria vomitar ali mesmo de tão nervoso que estava para piorar tudo Levi Arckeman sorria para ele como um maldito assassino, Erwin vez ou outra dava uma tosse forçada para esconder suas risadas.

O jogo começou!

Levi Arckeman montou sua vassoura e saiu com Erwin Smith para as suas posições o terceiro artilheiro do time recuou ficando mais próximo do gol junto aos batedores, o apanhador da Sonserina correu atrás do pomo assim como Harry Potter.

— Levi Arckeman com apenas cinco minutos de jogo já marcou oito pontos para Sonserina! Mais eu ainda credito que Harry vai— Minerva cortou Jordan novamente um coro de risadas acendeu.

No campo Harry desviava dos balaços e tinha um olho atento no céu.

— Harry você precisa pegar o pomo logo!—Um dos gêmeos, Fred falou ao lado de Harry.

— Eu sei se não Snape vai favorecer a Sonserina. —Fred balançou a cabeça em negação apontando para o placar mudando novamente.

— Se não o Arckeman vai fazer tantos pontos que mesmo com o Pomo não vamos ganhar!— Harry olhou preocupado para Fred apreçou correndo atrás do pomo antes do apanhador rival.

O jogo logo tornou desequilibrado, a estratégia solida de Erwin Smith tirou Olívio Wood do sério à torcida verde e prata estava em fúria empolgada, toda vez que Arckeman acertava os aros ou o time defendia uma onda era puxada pela torcida a estrela do jogo nem era os apanhadores mais sim o pequeno artilheiro de olhos cinza e cabelos rebaixados.

Voando de um lado para o outro Harry Potter procurava o pomo, Jordan reclamava sobre o evidente favoritismo de Snape para o time das cobras inflando a raiva da torcida vermelha e dourada. Sentido a pressão Harry finalmente conseguiu pegar o pomo fazendo a casa dourada ficar animada.

Pousando no chão Harry estava ofegando enquanto segurava o pomo, Levi Arckeman e Erwin Smith pousaram na sua frente, o loiro maior estava afrente do moreno arqueando uma sobrancelha ao ver a bolinha dourada.

Arckeman cruzou o braço com a vassoura já no ombro.

— Parabéns Potter, pena que não foi dessa vez. — Disse Arckeman apontando para o painel de pontuação. 400 x 401, Harry Potter não acreditou.

Snape pousou a frente de Potter com um apito na mão esquerda o sorriso de escarnio do homem de longos cabelos negros e um narigão fez Potter querer gritar.

— Sonserina Venceu.

O urro da arquibancada verde e prata foi tão alto que deixou as outras casas embasbacadas, o pequeno grupo de amigos mistos de Smith pulava de um lado para o outro Eren ria tão feliz que parecia que era o time da lufa-lufa que venceu ao seu lado Cedrico riu da empolgação do menino e questionou se no próximo jogo para que ele fosse torcer;

— Dah pra você né Cedrico! O Capitão Levi não vai jogar!—Eren respondeu recebendo tapinhas do lufano mais velho.

Ao final eles puderam ir à festa da Sonserina por intermédio de Erwin ninguém da Sonserina reclamou, pois Levi era quem tinha trazido à vitória e ele queria as crianças ali então as teria juntado com si.

Connie, Sasha e Jean voltaram tarde para a casa dos Leões e a recepção não foi tão boa, Harry e Rony não esconderam sem descontentamento, e ignoraram o trio por semanas.

Bem isso facilitava o pedido que Erwin tinha feito para eles.

Erwin riu quando mais uma coruja piou soltando sua carga em sua frente à carraca de desgosto de Levi era um deleite, era por essas coisas que o dia de Valentin era o melhor dia que esse mundo poderia oferecer na opinião de Erwin Smith.

Era quando meninas e às vezes até alguns meninos vinham se declarar para ele lhe entregando chocolates e outros presentes fofos, quatro anos de Hogwarts Erwin só havia beijado uma garota até então mais nada impedida de aceitar os doces.

Diferente dele Levi Arckeman odiava o feriado, desde que chegou ao mundo bruxo poucas coisas o incomodava sendo a principal delas o dia dos namorados, nesse dia por algum motivo as meninas se tornava mais ousadas e o lotava com chocolates e vez ou outra com declarações que Levi cortava rapidamente dizendo um ríspido “não” entre lidar com garotas excitadas e chocolates que podem ou não estar banhando com poção do amor Levi ainda tinha que suportar a visão de Erwin recebendo declarações e rejeitando como se fosse um maldito príncipe encantando.

— Se você falar assim com elas nunca vão te deixar em paz!—Brigou quando Erwin contava sobre rejeitar mais uma das meninas, o tolo idiota deu um beijo nas bochechas da garota e contou como ele não era o amor da vida dela e como ela precisa de alguém melhor, fracamente quem sentia decepcionado com uma declaração dessas?

— Levi, precisamos ser doce com o sentimento das pessoas.

Os dois estavam caminhando lado a lado quando mais uma garota o abordou entregando o chocolate, Erwin sorriu doce e sedutor que fez as bochechas de Levi esquentar ignorando o amigo saiu andando na frente, uma garota ousada parou com seu decote e sorriso brincalhão estendendo a caixa para si.

— Levi eu-

— Não!—Respondeu passando reto, Erwin correu para si não antes de pedir desculpas a garota em seu nome.

— Levi não é assim que se recusa uma dama!

— Foda-se!

O grande salão era o maior inferno que Levi passava todos os anos no dia 14 de fevereiro cada dez minuto alguém vinha declarar a Erwin ou entregar chocolate para algum dos dois, geralmente nessa data Levi juntava todos os chocolates que não foram envenenados com poção do amor e mandava para, sua mãe e tia e uma pequena carga para Mikasa. Elas sempre escreviam agradecendo e perguntando se finalmente conseguiu uma namorada.

Se elas soubesse...

Veja Levi era muito bem _estranho,_ não que não achasse garotas bonitas ele a achava mais só de imaginar em ter que beijar uma boca desconhecida o nojo já subia dentro de si, não entendia como essas pessoas que nunca tinha se visto ou trocando um “a” conseguia se beijar como se conhecesse há anos.

Hanji explicou para ele que seu espectro de atração seria de Demisexual, ou seja, o sentia atração por pessoas que já conhecia emocionalmente, por isso só de imaginar tocar intimamente um desconhecido o causava nojo.

Fazia sentido, Levi só pode aceitar que talvez tivesse uma pequena queda por Erwin nas férias de verão do outro ano quando Hanji foi a sua casa e ambos começaram a contar sobre paixões que não viveram ou sentia interessem em viver, Hanji lhe contou sobre Moblit e Levi disse que não se lembrava de se sentir atraído romanticamente por ninguém. Foi ela que lhe apontou sobre Erwin se não fosse por ela estaria alheio a isso até agora.

De qualquer forma isso era algo para não ser explorado ou pensando, era melhor enterrar isso dentro dele e permanecer alheio como sempre esteve.

Esse ano diferente dos outros Mikasa estava em Hogwarts por isso não ira escrever cartas para ela com chocolates somente para sua mãe e tia, sua prima bebê estava sentada na mesa da Corvinal com Hanji e um Armin mais vermelho que tomate e os outros meninos da Grifinoria.

— Vamos Armin deixa a gente ver de quem é a carta!—Sasha implorou curioso Jean balançava a cabeça descrente.

— Não acredito que ate o Armin recebeu uma declaração!—Disse Connie enciumando.

— O que ouve pirralhos?—Perguntou colocando sua bolsa cheia de doces na mesa, Jean e Connie encararam embasbacados.

— Ate você!— Kirstein gritou, Levi deu de ombro Erwin riu mostrando sua própria sacola.

— Pode não parecer mais Levi e Erwin são bem populares todos os anos recebem diversas declarações e doces. —Hanji explicou, Mikasa balançou a cabeça, Jean e Connie pareciam que iria desmaiar.

— O que estavam falando?—Erwin perguntou, Hanji iluminou empolgada pegando uma caixa de chocolates muito bonita mostrando para eles Arlet tentou tomar das mãos de Hanji que foi mais rápida colocando o doce nas mãos de Erwin seus olhos brilharam em interesse.

— Uau.

— A coruja de Armin acabou de trazer tinha uma carta mais ele não nos deixou ver!—Sasha explicou pulando sobre a mesa.

— Devolva!—Arlet tentou pegar mais Erwin desviou virando a caixa lendo as indicações do produto.

— Isso não é qualquer chocolate esses são uns dos mais caros que já vi quem te deu isso realmente te ama, Armin.

Arlete corou mais forte escondendo a mão sobre os olhos, Sasha provocou mais um pouco antes de Connie e Jean começar a gritar como eram injusto eles não terem recebido nada.

— Esta quase na hora da aula!—Levi cortou todos empurrando algumas caixas para os pirralhos. —Fiquem com esse lixo.

Os pirralhos gritaram.

Armin tinha uma aula em conjunto com Mikasa graças a deus não era com a Grifinoria e não teria que suportar as brincadeiras de Jean e Connie sobre o chocolate e carta de mais cedo, Mikasa estava ao seu lado vez ou outra mandava olhares para ele.

— Ta tudo bem Armin?—Ela perguntou arrumando o cabelo.

— Sim eu so...

— Pode ler a carta prometo não perguntar. —Mikasa prometeu segurando suas mãos, Armin soltou um suspiro aliviado pegando o envelope de dentro de um de seus livros. Não diria para Mikasa não falaria para ninguém mais de alguma forma Armin sabia de quem era a carta e seu conteúdo no inicio quando Aquiles chegou tentou pensar que era de seus pais mais quando o chocolate muito requintando caiu sobre seu colo e a carta brilhante apareceu todas as suas suspeitas foram confirmadas. Quebrando o selo respirou fundo antes de lê-la:

_Preciso te dizer algo, não tenho coragem de olhar em seus olhos._

_Eu preciso de você. Sempre precisei e sempre vou precisar, eu jamais conseguira viver sem você._

_Você é meu céu, meu mar minha liberdade, só sou livre hoje, pois foi você que me deixou ser livre_

_Se não fosse por você eu não estaria aqui hoje._

_Eu te amo és uma parte de minha alma só sou completo com você._

_Se para garantir seu sorriso eu tenho que queimar esse mundo._

_Então eu irei._

— Armin você está bem?—Mikasa perguntou tocando seu rosto. —Está vermelho e ofegante, o que diz a carta?

Armin enfiou o papel rapidamente entre os livros colocando a cabeça entre os braços, Mikasa não podia ver isso em hipótese alguma!

— ahhh!—Resmungou Mikasa tocou seus cabelos em conforto.

Entre seus braços o rosto queimava e o coração pulava tão forte que sentia que poderia morrer a qualquer instante, por que _ele_ fez isso por que infernos escreveu isso e deu a Armin justo no dia dos namorados.

Era uma declaração? Infernos eles nunca foram nada mais que bem eles, não podia ser uma declaração podia? Ou era algum tipo de brincadeira?

O que estava tentando dizer com isso?

Mikasa deixou Armin ir embora para o outro lado do castelo sozinho estava preocupada com o menino ele passou toda a aula com a cabeça entre as mãos mais vermelha que um tomate vez o outro olhava para a carta e a caixa de chocolates bonita que ganhou, era estranho, ele não queria contar para ela de quem era mesmo sabendo muito bem que mandou ou escreveu.

Dando de ombro Mikasa cortou o corredor indo para a aula de Historia da Magia com Eren e Marco, mesmo sendo o dia dos amantes as aulas continuava firme e forte, como todos os anos ela recebeu os chocolates sobressalentes de Levi tirando isso não recebeu mais nada ver que Armin ganhou uma caixa deixou Mikasa feliz em saber que o amigo loiro tinha alguém que gostava de si.

— Mikasa!—Eren chorou o alcançando na entrada da aula de Historia magia, Marco balançou a cabeça para ela em cumprimento.

Não diria em voz alta mais ainda tinha esperança de receber alguma coisa de Eren o garoto a rodeava nervoso como quem não sabe como agir e vez ou outra apertava uma sacola bonita que carregava desde o café da manhã.

Se ele quisesse declarar o melhor momento seria quando os dois estivessem sozinhos! Mikasa mal podia esperar por essa hora. A aula de Historia da magia passou como sempre Eren se sentou ao seu lado tomando a cabeça sobre a mesa dormindo rapidamente, Mikasa suspirou tentando manter-se acordada mais era difícil o professor Bins não fazia nada para ajuda-los a se manter entretidos e em alerta.

Tortuosas horas depois Marco acordou ambos para sair da sala, o menino de sardas disse que precisava passar em um lugar antes de ir pro grande salão, os olhos verdes de Eren brilharam e Mikasa soube.

Era agora!

Eren pegou em sua mão a apertando, o calor subiu por seu corpo, levando a pelos corredores da escola passou entre outros alunos empolgados com seus doces e declarações, o menino a guiou para a entrada do jardim aonde tinha alguns bancos.

Mikasa respirou fundo sentando-se Primeiro, Eren soltou um longo suspiro antes de morder a bochechas e tirar algo da sacola.

Era uma caixa de chocolates semelhante à de Armin, a realização desceu por Mikasa.

—Mikasa eu... Bem preciso te dizer algo antes.

Eren colocou o chocolate em seu colo antes de se abaixar e puxar outra coisa dentro da sacola, algo vermelho e profundo, um lenço? Porque parecia tão familiar? Eren retirou seu cachecol verde e prata jogando no chão pegou o Lenço e começou a enrolar sobre sua cabeça o corpo de Mikasa se esquentou.

_Está com frio?_

Era familiar, uma memoria? Mais por quê?

Eren terminou de enrola-la e sorriu tocando sua cabeça com os lábios, o menino pegou suas mãos e sussurrou.

_Eu sempre vou precisar de você,_

_Sem você eu não sou ninguém,_

_Desculpe-me por ter fazer sofrer, prometo que cuidarei melhor de você dessa vez._

Sua cabeça doeu, doeu tanto afastando Eren colocou amebas a mãos nos cabelos, doía, doía de mais queimava muito que eram aquelas Imagens? Homens invadido sua casa matando sua mãe. Eren era Eren? Por que ele parecia tão sombrio? Ela estava no chão? Por que Eren estava matando esse homem? 

— Mikasa!—Alguém gritou tocando em si

Martelado era como se algo estivesse sido martelado dentro dela como um prego entortado sendo enfiando em seu crânio, doía de mais o mundo era muito dolorido. Por que tão alto? Por que tão forte? Eren... Ela não podia ficar com Eren?

Mais por quê?

— Mikasa o que está acontecendo?

Não sabia o que acontecia, a escuridão a chamou e ela se entregou lançando novamente para um mundo que conhecia muito bem. Um mundo cruel que tirou sua família, sua liberdade e Eren.

Levi Arckeman odiava o dia dos namorados, pelas constantes declarações irritantes de meninas que ele nem sabia se tomava banho, agora também odiava, pois foi esse dia que fez Mikasa sofrer.

Sua prima desmaiou, não sabia por que, suspeitava mais não tinha certeza, a distância ele viu a cena Yeager entregou um chocolate para Mikasa e depois o lenço semelhante a que sua prima carregou para todos os lugares na outra vida.

O lenço provavelmente foi o catalizador das memórias que lançou Mikasa para baixo não sabendo como lidar com tudo ao mesmo tempo, isso nunca tinha acontecido antes as memorias sempre vinha e formas de sonhos eram menos opressores e doloridos.

Yeager parecia que teria um colapso quando a menina caiu em seus braços com dor, Levi atravessou o corredor encontrando os dois Mikasa estava se debatendo e chorando. Eren caiu no colapso nervoso logo em seguida não sabendo como lidar com a situação. Erwin foi quem tirou Mikasa de Eren e o levou para o refeitório para acalmar bastante a contra gosto, Levi e Hanji levaram Mikasa madame Pomfrey que explicou que Mikasa teve um colapso nervoso e só precisava descansar.

Erwin não conseguiu manter nenhum dos pirralhos longe da enfermaria por muito tempo por isso que agora depois das aulas do dia Yeager e Arlet estavam sentando ao lado da cama de Mikasa dormindo, depois do ataque de nervoso de Yeager que Arlet conseguiu contornar o menino passou o dia todo vindo ver Mikasa.

Os dois estavam lado a lado com a cabeça apoiada uma na outra dormindo, Levi suspirou com isso pensando se acordava os meninos ou se o deixava ali para Pomfrey os pegar.

Sua prima se remexeu na cama abrindo os olhos.

— Oi, - Cumprimentou sorrindo docemente, Mikasa piscou confusa. —Como está?—Sussurrou.

Nada disse apensa desviou os olhos para Eren e Armin colocando a mão no pescoço.

— Está ali. —Apontou para o lenço sobre a mesinha de canto. — Pomfrey tirou de você quando estava tendo um colapso. — Mikasa olhou para o pano com dor e nostalgia.

—Levi...

—Uh?

—Eu me lembro do fim.

  


Harry Potter ainda sentia o gostinho amargo da derrota mesmo semanas depois do jogo, ele nem mesmo olhava para Jean ou Connie Rony o acompanhou dizendo que eles eram traidores da casa. Eles nem mesmo falava com Eren que gritou sua empolgação por Levi Arckeman cimentando sua lealdade na casa das cobras.

— Futuros comercias da morte. —Rony murmurou quando Eren correu para Armin na Cornvinal.

Hermione também provou o gostinho da raiva deles ela vez o outra estava com Armin e Hanji os dois corvinos do grupo foi com Hanji que ela descobriu sobre Nicolau Flamel.

— Armin e da Corvinal!—Hermione ralhou quando eles expressam seu descontentamento com o tempo que ela passava com o loiro. —Ele é muito inteligente sabia?

Harry não ligava o loiro andava com as cobras logo era uma cobra também, até Neville foi retalhado ele dividia algumas aulas com Eren e isso não passou despercebido por ninguém.

Entre pesquisas sobre a Nicola Flamel e estudos que eles foram visitar Hagrid e descobriram que estava em posse de um ovo de dragão ganhando de uma forma muito suspeita e estranha. Depois de muitas brigas com o meio gigante para convencê-lo a entregar o dragão, Ronny com seus muitos irmãos disse que Carlinhos (um dos vários Weasley que Harry ainda não conhecia) estudava na Romênia domando dragões o ruivo escreveu para o irmão ir buscar o animal para eles em uma hora que ninguém estava presente.

Claro que Draco Malfoy os dedurou e eles forma pegos pela professora Minerva ganhando uma bela de uma detenção e a raiva da casa da Grifinoria, perder cento e quintos pontos de uma vez foram um golpe que jogou a casa dos leões em último na competição das casas.

Ironicamente Jean, Connie e Sasha foram os únicos que não os colocam ao ostracismo, pelo contrario deram tapinhas em suas costas e falaram que logo recuperaria.

(Harry sentiu um pouco envergonhando pela forma que os tratou dias antes depois disso prometeu que não seria um babaca com nenhum deles) Wood intensificou os treinos mesmo tento perdido na revanche contra a Sonserina eles ainda estavam na frente na copa de quadribol.

Pelo menos uma coisa boa.

A detenção foi pior do que Harry imaginou, além de Malfoy, Hermione e Neville o castigo seria na floresta proibida.

À noite.

Ao descer para encontrar Malfoy e Filch eles se depararam com ninguém menos que Eren Yeager olhando furioso para Malfoy os dois parecia preses a voar em cima do outro se não fosse o zelador no meio deles.

— Eren?—Hermione perguntou olhando para o menino de olhos turquesa, o mesmo abriu um sorriso amarelo.

— Oi Hermione.

Neville saiu do seu lado caminhando para o garoto.

— Por que está aqui?

Eren deu um olhar furioso ao Malfoy que riu em deboche.

— Isso é sua culpa Malfoy! Pensei que tínhamos um arco!

Harry olhou para os dois meninos com uma gana curiosa para descobrir o que era esse acordo.

–— Veja Yeager seu amiguinho san-

— NÃO CHAME ARMIM ASSIM!— Eren gritou Filch o mandou calar a boca Eren saiu de perto do Malfoy emburrando quando o mesmo ria como um idiota pontudo que era.

— Vamos seus encrenqueiros quero ver se depois dessa noite estão tão falantes como estão agora!—Filch mandou segurando a lamparina sua gata logo ao lado. Harry aproximou de Eren perguntando o que ouve o mesmo explicou que Draco estava atormentando Armin roubando seus livros e empurrando-o no chão, Eren não aguentando ver isso voou para cima do garoto.

Harry perguntou como não ficou sabendo que Draco Malfoy tinha brigado com Eren Yeager ele perguntaria para Jean e Connie depois como foi que isso aconteceu e por que não contaram.

— Que acordo era esse que vocês tinham?—Hermione perguntou curiosa Eren deu de ombro.

— Quando éramos mais novos eu soq-

— Menos Yeager eu é que bati nessa sua cara!—Malfoy se intrometeu mostrando que também acompanhava a conversa, Eren bufou revirando os olhos.

— Enfim nossos pais meio que são amigos? Politica Puro sangue que não ligo, enfim tivemos um jantar depois desse dia e fizemos um acordo de não se meter um com o outro e eu pensei que estava valendo mais vejo que não!

Draco deu de ombro em puro deboche, Filch os mandou novamente calar a boca.

No caminho para a floresta Filch fez um belo trabalho em assunta-los Draco parecia presentes a sair correndo e voltar para a casa da Sonserina e Eren arqueou uma sobrancelha como que não acredita nas histórias do homem.

Hagrid saiu do escuro caminhando em direção a eles, com Canino nos calcanhares. Carregava um grande arco e uma aljava com flechas pendurada ao ombro.

— Até que enfim. Já estou esperando há meia hora. Tudo bem, Harry, Hermione?

Os dois acenaram, Filch riu maldoso dando a despedida mais estupidas e amedrontadora que Harry ouviu.

— Volto ao amanhecer para recolher o que sobrar deles – disse Filch, deu meia volta e retornou ao castelo, balançando a lanterna na escuridão.

Pelo menos Harry estava entrando na floresta com Hagrid e não sozinho, isso de certa forma era confortante.

Malfoy foi bem vocal sobre não quer entrar na Floresta, Hagrid obrigou empurrado uma lanterna para ele, se dividido em dois grupos de três, Hermione e Neville foram com Hagrid e Harry se juntou a Malfoy e Eren. A missão era simples ver que estava matando os unicórnios criaturas única e magnificas segundo Hagrid.

Bem tudo o que queria uma noite na floreta proibida com Draco Malfoy e Eren Yeager, não que o menino de cabelos marrom fosse ruim mais bem, ainda tinha certa resistência que Harry não entendia, caçando um assassino de unicórnios. E literalmente a cereja no bolo da semana de merda que Harry Potter estava tendo.

Canino os acompanhou mais por insistência de Draco, Eren brincou um pouco com o cachorro volta e meia seus olhos adquiria um tom profundo enquanto olhava para a floresta.

Dividiram-se, cada time indo por um caminho, Eren estava estranhamente quieto e olhando para árvores com certa nostalgia e mágoa, Malfoy nada dizia apertando a lamparina e a coleira do canino com força, eles andara por quase meia hora.

— Olham. —Eren falou apontando para um relevo acentuado no chão, olhando para baixo eles viram, um unicórnio, sim estava morto, Harry nunca teve a chance de ver algo tão belo e triste ao mesmo tempo, a cor prateada do animal reluzia na floreta e sua crina caia por todos os lados.

Algo flutuava sobre o unicórnio um vulto encapuzado tomava de algo, o sangue prata que descia do animal. Malfoy gritou jogando a vela para o alto e fugiu seguindo por canino, Eren caiu no chão como estivesse tendo um ataque epilético debatendo-se para todos os lados sussurrando algo estranho aos ouvidos.

_Angriff auf die Titanen... Bald eines Tages wird er dem Schicksal die Zähne zeigen **[2]**_

Então uma dor, como Harry nunca sentira antes, varou sua cabeça, como se a sua cicatriz estivesse em fogo, meio cego cambaleou para próximo de Eren tentando o arrastar para longe do vulto. Ouviu algo a distancia muito semelhante a cascos batendo no chão, A dor na cabeça foi tão forte que ele caiu de joelhos. Levaram uns dois minutos para passar. Quando ergueu os olhos, o vulto desaparecera. Um centauro avultava-se sobre eles Eren tinha lágrimas escorrendo pelo rosto olhos esmeradas estavam vidradas para cima.

— Eren... —Chamou baixinho sentido que o mundo ainda o machucava.

O meio homem meio cavalo que Harry não conhecia dobrou-se sobre Eren tocando sua testa, os olhos do menino voltaram aos poucos ao foco.

— Levante Filho de Ymir, portador do titã de ataque.

Harry estava fascinado, o homem animal tocou mais forte na testa de Eren.

— Os deuses lhe deram novas chances nãos às desperdice revivendo o passando saia do circulo e ódio Eren Yeagar! Acorde!

Instantaneamente os olhos verdes brilharam em fúria, e estranhas marcas? Apareceram embaixo dos olhos de Eren.

— YMIR! EU VOU DESTRUIR ESSE MUNDO!

— VOCE É LIVRE EREN YEAGAR!–O centauro retalhou. —O sangue dos gigantes não esta mais em si, saia do ódio!

O centauro bateu sobre Eren o fazendo cair no chão em um sono profundo, meio homem meio cavalo soltou um suspiro olhando para Harry.

— O que era aquilo? O que está acontecendo aqui?

— Harry Potter, É melhor voltar para a companhia de Hagrid. A floresta não é segura a estas horas, principalmente para você. Sabe montar? Será mais rápido. Meu nome é Firenze

— Eren? O que ouve com ele?—Perguntou pegando o garoto.

Firenze os acomodou em suas costas.

— Esse menino tem um passado sombrio e doloroso aquele ser que tomava dos unicórnios desencadeou isso.

Harry se perguntou se Marco também compartilhava isso no dia do trasgo o moreno de sardas congelou e gritou como Eren no dia de hoje, sem contar que Jean também já acordou gritando assustando a todos.

Será possível que todos eles tenham um passado tão ruim assim? Isso explicaria algumas coisas como o forte senso de grupo que tem e como parece que já se conhecem há tanto tempo.

— O que você fez com ele?

— Coloquei para dormir esse Menino, Eren ainda carrega muito ódio do passado mesmos deuses tendo dado uma nova chance para eles.

Outra chance? Deuses? Firenze falava de uma forma muito enigmática, não conseguia entendê-lo muito bem, Ouviram repentinamente o ruído de galopes vindo do outro lado da clareira. Do meio da floresta mais dois centauros apareceram.

— Firenze! O que pensa que esta fazendo recolhendo crianças das florestas? Carregando humanos dessa forma, você é uma mula? —Um deles trovejou. —Você não tem vergonha?

Firenze retalhou extremamente nervoso.

— Você sabe quem ele é? Agouro! – Retrucou Firenze. – É o menino Potter. Quanto mais rápido ele sair da floresta, melhor.

Os outros dois centauros rodearam nervoso.

— Existe dois deles, vai dizer-me que são ambos Potter?—Grunhiu um levantando seu arco.

— É um filho de Ymir, o titã de ataque!

Os dois centauros recuaram se tornando muito nervoso de uma hora para outra, todo o mistério envolta de Eren Yeager intrigava Harry.

— Firenze! Além de ir contra os céus está mexendo com as crias dos deuses? Ainda mais o último de ataque! Os deuses não vão ficar contentes! — O de nome Agouro disse. Titã de ataque? O que estavam dizendo? Era algum tipo de magia?

— Ele foi tecido pelo destino devemos deixa-lo!—O segundo centauro do grupo disse pela primeira vez.

Firenze concordou.

— Sim, por isso estou o levando para longe daquela sombra que se alimenta dos unicórnios.

Harry soprou curioso perguntado o porquê daquilo esta tomando o sangue prata dos unicórnios os três centauros explicaram e disseram que quem toma dos animais sagrados que são unicórnios se torna amaldiçoados.

Um único nome veio a sua mente em que poderia ser capaz de fazer isso, queria saber mais sobre a pedra filosofal contada por Agouro e também quem era Ymir que tanto se referenciava ao falar de Eren. Infelizmente Hagrid chegou os tomando dos centauros o levando para fora da floresta, Draco estava lá mais pálido que papel. Hagrid levou Eren para a enfermaria o deixando ali para dormir, Hermione questionou o que ouve e Harry não sabia o que responder.

Naquela noite Harry teve um sonho inquieto recheado de pesadelos sobre vultos e os gritos sangrentos de Eren dessa vez foi ele quem acordou gritado, Jean o confortou até poder voltar a dormir. Queria perguntar ao garoto mais parecia tão errado que guardou ao fundo de sua mente.

Na manhã seguinte quando cruzou com o Lufano o mesmo tinha um sorriso quebrado e disse não se lembrar de nada depois que tropeçou sobre um galho caindo no chão.

Outras coisas aconteceram alguém tentou roubar a pedra e ele Harry, junto a seus amigos Rony e Hermione jogaram um xadrez sangrento e passaram por diversas provações para no final descobrir que o culpado de tudo era na verdade o professor Quirrell e não Sanpe como incialmente pensaram. Tiveram um confronto, novamente o amor de sua mãe o salvou de Voldemort segundo professor Dumbledore, Harry ganhou muito doces enquanto estavam por ali todos se importavam com seu bem estar.

De alguma forma a Grifinoria ganhou a taça das casas a festa de despedida durou até muito tarde e foi recheada de doces e comidas boas ao final da noite e começo da manha quando todos se despedia para entrar no trem Harry ganhou um presente de Hagrid um álbum de fotografia com a foto de seus pais.

Chorou apertando o presente.

Voltar para os Dusley não parecia um pesadelo agora que sabia que tinha um lugar para voltar e amigos para conversar, e meio as despedidas e planos para o verão Eren Yeager e suas esquisitices acabaram sendo esquecidas de seu coração.

[1] No livro esse jogo e entre Lufa-lufa e Grifinoria

[2] Ataque ao Titã... Em breve, um dia ele vai virar suas presas contra o destino.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Owu muita coisa aconteceu nesse capitulo kkkk Particularmente eu adorei a terceira parte pq é o desenvolvimento deles em Hogwarts de verdade.  
> Muita coisa aconteceu vamos para alguns comentários:
> 
> A cena do dia dos namorado so veio depois que eu tomei o spoiler do cap que saiu semana passada ai eu pensei (Preciso escrever isso) na verdade a ideia era pra ser uma reflexão do Levi sobre seus sentimentos por Erwin mais ficou mais legal como dia dos namorados.
> 
> A Grifinoria ganhou a taça de quadribol isso deixou Levi irritado e Eren prometeu ganhar para Lufa Lufa no próximo ano
> 
> Draco e Eren não são amigos mais seus pais são por uma razão de que eles são puro sangues e os Yeager uma família de renome (Se eu fizer o quarto livro essa informação vai ser muito importante)
> 
> Zeck tem alguns amigos que também são renascidos em Durmstrang cabe a vcs descobrir quem são.
> 
> Queria postar as notas sobre a varinha mais vou deixar pra colocar depois, talvez eu escreva o segundo livro (Já te ate nome: Harry Potter e a câmara que guardava um monstro) não vai ter muita coisa importante kkkk o mais importante é o no terceiro com a chegada de mais alguns novos personagens
> 
> Eu não lembro se cometei sobre o Floch mais ele já se formou a muito tempo de Hogwarts pretendo explorar isso ou no próximo livro ou mais pra frente
> 
> Algumas pessoas sabem sobre os filhos de Ymir e uma lenda antiga e muito divagada entre videntes e seres mais antigos
> 
> Por último Eren não tem seus poderes de titans inconscientemente ele acha que tem então sua magia faz agir como seria seu sangue de titã ou seja com marcas e ate vapor mais e tudo magia sendo expressada ele não pode virar um tita.
> 
> Acho que é so FINALMNETE TERMINEI ESSA MARAVILHA ESPERO QUE VCS GOSTEM ME DIGAM AI NOS COMENATRIOS O QUE ACHARAM E SE QUEREM UM LIVRO DOIS
> 
> GENTE POR FAVORRR  
> se vc conhece alguém que queria passar essa fic para o inglês entra em contanto comigo eu ai amar ver essa historia toda escrita em ingles

**Author's Note:**

> Ok alguns comentários kkkkkk  
> a primeira varinhas que olivaras entrega a eren era pq ele achou o menino muito fraco de espirito a primeira vista depois se ferrou a ver que sua varinha era uma aspen eu vou deixar as anotações das varinhas e seus tipos no final da ultima parte.
> 
> Eren é um menino ainda logo não vai ter casal ou qualquer coisa do tipo mais ele demostra ter uma queda por Zabini mais por curiosidade mesmo irei falar mais sobre isso na próxima parte (Acho)  
> Zeck é um irmão que tema ser irmão mais não consegue kkkkkkk
> 
> CASO SE VCS GOSTAREM MUITOOOO
> 
> Eu escrevo o segundo livro eu tenho ideias de fazer ele em somente 15 mil palavras (sim ele completo) na minha cabeça não vai acontecer muitas coisas no Segundo livro so no terceiro(sim eu tenho todos os livros já imaginado ) Mais eu so vou escrever se vcs quiserem e gostarem da historia se não vou reservar minhas energias pra uma outra fic AOT X HP que tive ideia (Ela seria focada no Falco e no Eren e seria bem dark com muita angustia nunca trabalhei com esses estilo queria ver como me saia) Caso queria o livro dois me avisem como vai ser bem mais curto acho que em duas semanas de dedicação eu consigo escrever tudo dele.
> 
> Logo posto o resto digam o que acharam até agora
> 
> SE VC QUISER TRADUZIR ESSA FIC PARA O INGLES POR FAVOR ENTRE EM CONTANTO COMIGO E MEU SONHO VER ESSA HISTORIA EM INGLES


End file.
